El tiempo entre nosotros
by Sawako'chann02
Summary: Steve Rogers es un Capitán de la milicia de 1800. Su vida cambia cuando por causas extrañas, él se ve arrojado a Nueva York del siglo XXI, dando como resultado conocer a Anthony Stark: un soberbio ejecutivo. Su encuentro es un choque de todas las diferencias que los separan, no solamente de modales, también de tiempo. Un hombre que viaja al futuro y encuentra un hogar. AU/ STONY.
1. 1- La máquina del tiempo

_¡Hola! Este nuevo fic es una idea loca que se me ocurrió, sin embargo, antes de comenzar quisiera dejar algunos puntos en claro para que no haya muchas dudas conforme vaya avanzando la historia. Espero que lo lean, es importante._

_1.-Esta historia es original mía, pero también viene un poco de una película que vi hace poco, se llama "Kate&Leopold" así que si ven un fic con una trama igual a esta, quizá sea por eso. No es plagio ni copia exacta de la película, sólo tomé algunos aspectos para moldearla a mi manera. (De igual forma, esta historia la publico en AY)._

_2.- En este fic saldrán personajes secundarios como Banner, Thor, Loki, Pepper, Natasha, y Barton. Los nombres no cambiarán para ninguno, EXCEPTO para Thor y Loki, ellos conservarán sus nombres de la vida real. Es decir, Chris y Tom, respectivamente. ¿Por qué? Porque este universo alterno es la vida cotidiana, y sería muy raro que alguien se llamara Thor, o Loki, por eso mismo xD. Los demás personajes conservarán sus identidades ficticias._

_3.-He incluido más personajes que no forman parte de ningún universo en Marvel. Los metí porque serán apariciones que no tendrán importancia en el flujo de la historia, es decir, personajes de relleno de poca relevancia. _

_4.-Es muy probable que algunas actitudes lleguen a cambiar en los personajes. Tony seguirá siendo el mismo, pero sin su preciada tecnología virtual ni JARVIS. (Eso se explicará en su momento) Steve tendrá algo más de carácter, no me gusta verlo tan apacible xD los demás van a variar un poco, pero mantendré sus esencias._

_5.- No acostumbro a jugar con muchos personajes en las historias que hago, así que los secundarios no tendrán muchas apariciones. Aunque todo depende de si ustedes lo piden ;)_

_Bueno, si ya leyeron las "advertencias" del fic, sólo me queda darles la bienvenida a esta historia que apenas comienza, y quién sabe cuando termine xD bueno no, la verdad creo que será algo corto, un poco más de 10 capítulos, todo depende de ustedes._

_Habrá algunas cositas confusas en este primer capítulo, pero siempre pueden dejar un comentario para despejar. Este capítulo es un tipo de introducción a la historia, ya verán por qué, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea importante. De hecho es fundamental que lo lean bien xD_

_Un detalle importante: Steve mantiene el corte que usa en la película de Los Vengadores._

_Por si tiene duda del ambiente de aquella época, puedes apoyarse con imágenes de la época Victoriana._

_Ahora sí, muchas gracias._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**Capítulo 1.- La máquina del tiempo.**_

_Nueva York, 1876._

El sol brillaba con fulgor detrás de pequeñas y esponjosas nubes, las aves volaban por lo bajo siendo alimentadas por las mujeres, mientras pequeños niños corrían felices, riendo y jugando. Los hombres se reunían en el centro de la plaza principal, donde solían mostrarse los más actuales inventos, descubrimientos y cosas que ante los ojos de todos parecían impresionantes. Excepto para un hombre: _Steve Rogers_. Excapitán del ejército militar de la nación.

Caminaba por ahí sin prestar mucha atención realmente a lo más novedoso que se estaba dando a conocer, al parecer una especie de máquina avanzada que permitiría a las personas viajar y manipular el tiempo. ¿Cómo la gente podía creer algo así? No sabía qué era más ilógico, si eso, o que él estuviera en ese lugar cuando debería estar protegiendo a su país de los enemigos, o entrenando en algún campo de concentración, en todo caso. Paseó su vista lentamente entre las personas presentes. Damas, señoritas, niños, jóvenes, adultos y ancianos. La plaza solía llenarse de todo tipo de gente los domingos por la mañana, y eso le reconfortaba un poco. Le recordaba lo unido que seguía siendo el pueblo, que crecía a pasos agigantados. Y también le recordaba cuanto le gustaba a él proteger a todas esas personas. Negó lentamente con su cabeza y suspiró. Apretó entre sus dedos el cuaderno que llevaba, y decidió sentarse en uno de los escalones cercanos a donde se estaba llevando a cabo esa conferencia para oír algo y no aburrirse mucho.

Cuando hubo logrado su propósito, se dedicó a mirar entre la gente más detalladamente. Entonces lo encontró. Un anciano sentado en una banca que daba de comer a las palomas, estirando suavemente su mano para que ellas comieran directamente de ahí. La imagen perfecta de la humildad, la sencillez y la caridad humana. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie se detuviera a mirar como él? Sonriendo para sus adentros, sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña tiza de carbón, y abrió su cuaderno en una hoja en blanco. Comenzó a dibujar trazos delgados, largos, sin marcar mucho la tiza, mirando de reojo al hombre que no se había movido de su posición. Su cerebro captó la forma de su cuerpo, la curvatura de la espalda, y con soltura, sus manos comenzaron a proyectar la imagen. Dibujaba sin saber sobre su alrededor, pero escuchando vagamente las palabras de aquel hombre con bigote.

—El tiempo. Algunos han propuesto que el tiempo es la cuarta dimensión, pero para los mortales, el tiempo no tiene dimensión ninguna. Somos como caballos con anteojeras, solo vemos lo que tenemos delante. Siempre adivinando el futuro e inventando el pasado. ¿Cómo, se preguntaran ustedes, podemos romper con estas ataduras? Escuchen y podré decirlo: el secreto reside en el imperecedero poder de nuestros logros y creaciones, en la visión más allá de las cosas superficiales. Este invento, creado a partir de algo misterioso llamado _rayos gamma_…—

Su oído se desconectaba poco a poco y dejaba muy a lo lejos de su mente las palabras de aquel hombre, sólo se concentraba en su blanco: el anciano y las palomas. Sí, era un capitán del ejército, bueno, excapitán, pero desde niño le había llamado la atención el arte en general. Aprendió a dibujar a corta edad, pero tuvo que desistir de aquello cuando entró al ejército, y se volvió más importante salvar vidas que plasmarlas en un trozo de papel que con el tiempo se rompería y deterioraría. Se dio cuenta que la gente debía vivir y no ser reflejada simplemente.

Ahora que había vuelto contra su voluntad, a su ciudad de origen, podía volver a sus viejos pasatiempos. Por eso había decidido salir aquella mañana y dibujar algo que le moviera el alma. Y aquel anciano lo había hecho. Cautivaba su mente con la solidaridad que tenía al dar de comer a las palomas, con el cariño que las miraba, y luego, la tristeza cuando ellas desplegaban sus alas y entonces se elevaban por los cielos, o a los techos de las casas. Se sintió satisfecho cuando terminó el boceto; era muy bueno, pero aún no terminaba. Ladeó un poco el ángulo de la tiza y se dedicó a hacer las sombras, para dar profundidad a su dibujo.

Casi estaba terminando cuando sintió como el anciano lo miraba detenidamente. Él le dedicó una leve sonrisa, pero el hombre de cabello blanco le devolvió el gesto con una ceja alzada y entonces se puso de pie y se retiró. Su confusión se vio envuelta en preguntas sin sentido, pero tarde se dio cuenta que no solo el anciano lo había mirado. Sus ojos azules viajaron a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que todos los hombres y mujeres lo hacían, de forma detenida y con algo de asombro. Se sintió confundido porque no sabía qué había hecho para ser dueño de tanta atención, pero todo cambio cuando el hombre del bigote que había estado hablando acerca de la tal máquina, volvió a hablar, también mirándolo.

—¿Qué espera, caballero? Le he dicho que suba aquí. —habló por una especie de cucurucho gigante, ¿Cómo le llamaban? Ah, sí: _megáfono_. Él alzó una ceja, y soltó la tiza con la que estaba marcando las últimas sombras de su boceto.

—¿Yo?... ¿Quiere que yo suba ahí? —se señaló él mismo con el dedo índice de su mano, mientras negaba con la cabeza cuando el hombre le afirmó su pregunta—. No, no… yo… yo no creo en esas cosas, señor. Mis disculpas. —mencionó mientras se ponía de pie cerrando su cuaderno de dibujos, y sus mejillas se teñían de un leve color rosado al ser dueño de tantas miradas y atenciones. Le ponía nervioso ese simple hecho, pero trató de no demostrarlo en su voz o movimientos.

—¿Cómo dice? ¿Qué no cree? ¡Pues suba aquí y le demostraré lo contrario! —seguía sonriendo, mientras le hacía señas para que subiera con él. Steve suspiró de forma pesada y se encaminó con pasos lentos pero grandes hacia el hombre. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ahora era el blanco de todas esas personas, y si huía se vería como un cobarde de la tecnología. Él no era eso. Sólo por eso aceptó subir. Cada escalón que subía crujía a su paso, mientras el silencio reinaba incómodo en la plaza. Cuando llegó al lado de ese hombre, él lo miró con una sonrisa más, y le pidió dijera su nombre fuerte para que todos oyeran quien sería el afortunado de ser el primero en probar aquella exitosa máquina, que los haría avanzar o retroceder en el tiempo.

—Steven Grant Rogers. —lo dijo fuerte y claro, como se lo habían pedido, y de inmediato pudo escuchar como las mujeres comenzaban a cuchichearse cosas como _"¿Quién es él?" "No lo había visto antes" "Es apuesto, y no trae un anillo en su mano" "¿Estará buscando esposa, o fama?"_ esos susurros para nada discretos que llegaban hasta sus oídos. Las señoritas lo miraban de forma rara, casi como ansiando que bajara esos escalones para lanzarse sobre él. Tragó saliva lentamente ante el simple pensamiento. A él no le interesaba ninguna mujer, o al menos ninguna de las presentes. Él estaba interesado en…

—Muy bien, joven Rogers. —le llamó el señor del bigote, el presentador del invento, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. ¿Puede ser tan amable de entrar a esa cabina, por favor? —le señaló una caja de metal, que estaba abierta ante el público. A simple vista se veía incómoda y algo pequeña, comenzaba a querer huir de ahí, pues si no lograba entrar por su estatura de 1.84 m, sería el blanco pero de burlas y habladurías por varios días. ¿Cómo, llevando una semana apenas en Nueva York, podría haberse metido en algo como eso? Con duda se metió en la cabina, costándole algo de trabajo, pero logró entrar y acomodarse de forma recta sin tener libertad de mover los brazos que se apachurraban entre las paredes—. Siento las incomodidades, joven, pero ésta máquina fue hecha para un hombre más pequeño. —le guiñó el ojo, y volvió a hablar—. Relaje sus músculos y disfrute el viaje, se hará famoso cuando regrese. —y con una gran sonrisa cerró la parte frontal de la caja.

Steve no tenía claustrofobia, ni ningún tipo de miedo al quedar encerrado. Otro en su lugar se habría puesto inquieto, pero él estaba entrenado para este tipo de situaciones. Respiró profundamente, sacando el aire por la boca, y repitiendo el proceso varias veces hasta calmar los galopes de su corazón. Enserio, ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Obviamente no creía en ese tipo de máquinas, magia o tecnología que les permitiera avanzar o retroceder en el tiempo, pero la falta de luz ahí dentro, y el movimiento y ruidos provenientes de la caja le hacían dudar sobre sus ideas. ¿Enserio estaría viajando por el tiempo? ¿Cómo sería ese viaje? ¿Pasaría todo de forma rápida, o estaría metido en una especie de tubo multicolor mientras atravesaba el espacio-tiempo? Todas esas preguntas no podía responderlas, y simplemente no quería hacerlo, ¿Por qué? Porque esas respuestas desencadenarían más preguntas sin sentido.

De repente dejó de escuchar movimientos, y su corazón también pareció detenerse. La caja poco a poco comenzó a abrir automáticamente su puerta principal, y una luz blanca atacó su rostro. No podía ver el exterior. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Qué clase de cosas encontraría ahí afuera? Tenía miedo de salir o asomarse, mucho miedo. Por primera vez no se sentía capacitado para hacer algo. Una especie de vapor comenzó a salir del exterior, y más movido por la curiosidad que por otra cosa, se animó a destapar la caja y dio un paso estrepitosamente hacia adelante, dispuesto a encontrar cualquier cosa…

_Cualquier cosa excepto aquello…_

La misma gente que había visto cinco minutos atrás estaba mirándolo, de forma asombrada y totalmente escépticos, al igual que él mismo. Su vista viajo rápidamente y reconoció todas las casas, la plaza, el lugar donde se había sentado a dibujar y al hombre del bigote, quien tampoco se movía. ¿Había… había sido un fracaso? ¡Y lo peor era que él lo había creído! Se sintió plenamente ofendido. Y quizá la demás gente también, pues después de un tenso silencio de largos minutos, comenzaron a desalojar el lugar de forma rápida y con malas caras, y frases ofensivas. Se giró con el ceño fruncido dispuesto a reclamarle al hombre, pero sólo encontró decepción personal en sus grises irises.

—No… —susurró—. El trabajo de toda mi vida, tirado a la basura… es… es… —sus ojos se llenaron de pequeñas lagrimas que descendían por sus mejillas, y cayó de rodillas al suelo, siendo Steve el único testigo. Todos se habían ido ya. Se sintió tentado a abandonar el lugar también, pero una parte de su corazón lo obligo a arrodillarse al lado de aquel hombre y darle suaves palmadas en la espalda.

—Tranquilo señor, estoy seguro que esto funcionará algún día. Quizá muchos años adelante, pero estoy seguro que lo hará. —y le sonrió cuando el hombre lo miró. Éste negó con la cabeza, y sorbió su nariz con un pañuelo que Steve le había ofrecido, guardado en su chaqueta. Suspiró pesadamente, y se puso de pie, seguido por el rubio joven.

—Usted no lo entiende. Este es mi invento, mi creación. Si algún día llegase a funcionar entonces no será mío, sino de otro. ¿Y yo? ¿Dónde quedarán mis años de estudio y esfuerzo? ¿Mis años de dedicación? Todo lo que sé, mis sueños, mis expectativas, estaban aquí. —señaló la caja de donde había salido Steve—. Puse todas mis esperanzas en esta máquina, todo mi conocimiento y mi dinero. Ahora no tengo nada de eso, solamente las burlas de la gente. —y su mirada se volvió vacía, mientras caminaba con paso lento hacia los escalones. Steve miró de forma detenida al hombre que se alejaba poco a poco caminando, dejando atrás sus sueños y el invento de su vida. Un momento… ¿lo estaba dejando atrás? ¿Enserio?

—¿Dejará su máquina aquí, señor? —ni si quiera sabia su nombre, pero no quería oírlo. De cualquier forma el momento para presentarse había pasado, y aunque era una grave falta de educación, al otro hombre no parecía importarle demasiado. El susodicho volteó y le sonrió de forma triste.

—No creo que nadie quiera robar un trozo de chatarra y deshonra. —y volvió sobre sus pasos para seguirse alejando, mientras el silencio de la decepción se notaba en el aire. Steve apretó su cuaderno de dibujos que no había soltado en ningún momento, y volvió a hablar fuerte y claro:

—Pues si alguien decide robar esto y hacerlo funcionar, entonces, ¿Dónde quedará el trabajo de su vida? —y el hombre se detuvo. Eso bastó. Esa simple frase que caló hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos.

—Vendré por ella en un par de horas. —y entonces se perdió en una esquina, cuando dio la vuelta.

Steve suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Toda la euforia de la gente se había convertido en un fracaso para aquel hombre y su invento fallido. En cierta forma él también se sentía decepcionado por dejarse envolver ante la maravilla del momento en que entró a la caja. Bueno, al menos había aprendido una lección ese domingo. Pero una duda entró en su cabeza, y se acercó lentamente a la caja. ¿Cómo la había hecho funcionar? Y trató de buscar un botón, pero no encontró nada. Así que confundido, caminó por su alrededor tratando de buscar algún indicio, pero solo era una caja gris de metal. ¿Entonces, cómo…? Sus ojos azules viajaron rápidamente por el perímetro y encontró una especie de control gigante, con un botón rojo sobre el centro, y una especie de antena que sobresalía por la parte superior. Caminó hasta ahí y se vio tentado a presionar el botón, pero desistió de la idea, y mejor disipó esas ideas locas de su mente y bajó los escalones de madera.

Era ilógico pensar, incluso, que aquella máquina pudiese funcionar…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Miró por última vez la noche oscura que prometía una tormenta, antes de volver sobre sus pasos al interior de su alcoba. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo, y se sintió vacío. Vacío y sin ganas de bajar al baile que se efectuaba en su propia casa. Estaba cansado por los acontecimientos de la mañana con esa máquina, y su día había empeorado bastante. Comenzando por la fiesta sorpresa que habían organizado sus tíos para su trigésimo cumpleaños. Como si él fuese sólo un infante para creer que esa fiesta de gala iba a ser solamente motivo de su cumpleaños y regreso a la familia. Sabía que detrás de todo eso se encontraba algo oculto, pero no quería adelantar ningún hecho todavía. Tomó de un estante el moño que adornaría su cuello esa noche, y comenzó a anudarlo con movimientos firmes.

Estaba terminando de hacerlo, cuando dos toques sobre su puerta le hicieron pronunciar las palabras para que, quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado, entrara. Movió los ojos sobre el espejo, y descubrió a su tío entrando vestido con un elegante esmoquin parecido al suyo. Se sonrieron mutuamente, mientras Steve terminaba su labor. Se dio la vuelta y buscó su saco, comenzando a colocárselo también.

—No te veo muy animado, sobrino. —mencionó aquel hombre con barba y cabellos grises, mientras se acercaba a Steve, tomándolo por los hombros y obligarlo a mirarle— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás molesto por la fiesta? —

—No, no es eso tío. Les agradezco mucho el detalle que han tenido conmigo, pero hoy en la mañana sucedieron varias cosas, que me han causado una terrible jaqueca. —mencionó desviando la mirada al ser incapaz de mentir a su tío en su propia cara. Bueno, no mentir, sino ocultar algunas palabras.

—¿Lo de la máquina esa? —Steve lo miró con asombro—. Sí, me he enterado. En los pueblos chicos las noticias grandes se expanden muy rápido… pero, ¿te digo algo? En parte de alegro por eso. Has llamado la atención de varias señoritas, y están muy interesadas en saber sobre ti. Quizá una de ellas sea de tu agrado. —y comenzó a reír de forma liviana, alejándose poco a poco hacia el espejo, para verse en éste, mientras Steve se quedaba congelado en su sitio. Ahora comprendía todo. Detrás de esa fiesta de cumpleaños se escondía el verdadero motivo.

—Entonces, ¿esta fiesta no es para celebrar mi cumpleaños, cierto? Sino para que yo despose a una de las damas que se encuentran en el piso de abajo. —afirmó—. Y usted se aprovechó de lo que pasó hoy y el revuelo que causó, para que más mujeres asistieran... esta fiesta ni si quiera estaba planeada, ¿cierto? —sus ojos azules viajaron hasta el hombre mayor, quien solamente bajó la mirada, dándole la razón de forma silenciosa—. Por eso tanto apuro porque yo volviera… sólo querían que yo me casara y…—no terminó la frase. Se sentía usado.

—No es como tú piensas, hijo. —se puso de pie, hablando de forma lenta y pausada mientras caminaba a la ventana donde había estado Steve momentos antes de que él llegara—. La situación simplemente se dio así, y quizá tu cumpleaños fue un pretexto, pero tu tía y yo habíamos estado pensando en organizarte una fiesta. —miró como las pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer lentamente, estrellándose contra el asfalto de las calles.

—¿Entonces cómo? No encuentro otra explicación lógica. Ustedes me sacaron del ejército y me pidieron que viniera aquí, ¿para qué?, ¿para deshacerse de mí? —su voz sonó más dolida de lo que pensó en un principio, pero no le importó. Se sentía traicionado, alejado de los suyos.

—¡No, no! —su tío se giró con rapidez, viéndolo de forma triste—. Voy a decirte la verdad, hijo. Pero quiero que guardes la calma ante todo esto y me escuches hasta que termine, ¿entendido? —Steve asintió de forma frenética, mientras su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, ¿Qué verdad? ¿había algo que él no sabía? —La razón por la que te mandamos llamar es porque… me siento enfermo. No creo poder llevar por más tiempo la administración de esta casa, y mucho menos, la pequeña empresa que fundó tu padre. Por eso quise que vinieras, para instruirte sobre la administración, antes de que yo… —

—No lo diga, tío. —se acercó con paso rápido hasta el otro hombre y le dio un abrazo fuerte, estrechándolo con amor entre sus brazos, siendo correspondido de inmediato. Sí, aún estaba molesto por algunas cosas, pero todo eso se había esfumado un poco. ¿Su tío enfermo? Era imposible. Él era un pilar para su hogar completo, no podía simplemente imaginarlo morir. Y entonces toda la responsabilidad del apellido caería sobre él, sobre sus hombros, obligándolo a llevar una pesada carga sin tener conocimientos. Por eso la urgencia de volver a casa. Por eso la urgencia de sacarlo del ejército y alejarlo de...

—Algún día partiré de este mundo, muchacho. —se separó de su abrazo, para verlo directamente a los ojos mientras posaba una de sus blancas y arrugadas manos sobre la mejilla de Steve—. Y quiero irme viéndote feliz, con una mujer digna de ti, y los negocios a flote. No quiero que te vayas de nuestras vidas otra vez, por eso quiero que tengas una familia lo más pronto posible. Quiero tenerte cerca mientras siga respirando. —y una tenue lágrima se deslizó sobre su mejilla izquierda, siendo retirada por el más joven.

—No se apure por eso, tío. Hoy mismo encontraré a una señorita y anunciaré el compromiso a la media noche. De seguro habrá alguien que me interese. —y le sonrió de forma consoladora. Con una sonrisa pequeña se apartó del otro hombre, y se dirigió hasta el extremo izquierdo de su cama, donde reposaba su sombrero, colocándoselo. Se miró por última vez en el espejo, quien le regresó una vista bastante apuesta, debía admitir. El cabello rubio perfectamente peinado hacia un lado y fijado, el traje impecablemente puesto junto con el sombrero negro, y sus zapatos brillosos y recién comprados. Pero su mirada no reflejaba dicha, ni júbilo, ni emoción por elegir a una chica entre muchas.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con cortesía, dejando pasar primero a su tío y después él, mientras su corazón se oprimía poco a poco. Esa era la noche en que desposaría a alguien, en que se comprometería a pasar toda la vida al lado de una mujer que no conocía, y no le interesaba conocer. Suspiró y cerró la puerta, mientras al otro lado de la ventana se desataba una tormenta que duraría, probablemente, toda la noche.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Había bailado con la mitad de las señoritas que se encontraban en el salón, una tras otra, y sus pies exigían un descanso. Así que ignorando las miradas de suplicas por parte de ellas, se dirigió a una esquina y tomó asiento, mientras se servía un poco de licor. Era cierto que muchas de ellas eran bellísimas, y había gran variedad: algunas de ojos verdes, azules, altas, bajitas, de cabello rojo, negro, rubio… _pero ninguna como ella. _Como la mujer que ocupaba su corazón. Esa agente que lo había enamorado con sus bellos ojos color cacao, su hermosa y perfecta piel, y su actitud desvergonzada a comparación de las demás damas de su edad. Ella era imponente, se daba a respetar entre los hombres, era mandona… pero también existía en ella un lado tierno, un lado cursi que él descubrió. Lástima que no hubiera durado tanto…

Sus ojos captaron a las damas que danzaban con los demás caballeros por todo el salón, luciendo sus mejores pasos y mirándolo de vez en cuando, seguramente para impresionarlo. Que equivocadas estaban ellas, pues les hacía falta carácter para impresionarlo. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la ventana contraria de donde él se encontraba, y vio una sombra. Cerró los ojos y sobó el puente de su nariz con la yema de sus dedos. Había sido una alucinación, estaba seguro, porque ¿Quién estaría afuera con esa lluvia torrencial? Sin embargo, movido por la curiosidad, se acercó con elegancia hasta la ventana y vislumbró nuevamente a esa sombra. Era un hombre. Tenía que ser un hombre.

Se dirigió a la salida de la mansión, siendo seguido por varias miradas curiosas que se posaban en él. ¿Cuándo dejarían de mirarlo como si fuera un novato? Solo estaban esperando un solo error de su parte para comenzar a hablar, estaba seguro. Abrió la puerta principal, y distinguió la silueta. No se equivocaba. Entonces salió al recinto, siendo cubierto de la lluvia por el techo de la mansión.

—¡Disculpe! —le gritó al hombre, quien volteo a verle, pero Steve no alcanzó a distinguir la forma de su cara, porque estaba cubierto por una gran capa con capucha— ¿Quiere pasar a secarse? ¡Pescará un resfriado si sigue bajo la lluvia! —pero el hombre negó sin decir ninguna palabra, y dio media vuelta para seguir su camino, pero algo resbaló de su capa y cayó sobre la acera. Steve abrió los ojos, sorprendido: era aquel aparato con el botón rojo que había visto. ¡Era ese! Por un momento pensó que era el señor de los bigotes, pero desistió de su idea al ver como aquel hombre tomaba el aparato entre sus dedos y caminaba de forma presurosa, alejándose. ¡Era un ladrón! ¡Alguien había robado el aparato del inventor! Y él, como buen Capitán movido por la moral, no podía permitir que algo así pasara. Se giró para ordenar que le trajeran un caballo, pero dedujo que tardarían algunos minutos, y eso le daría ventaja al desconocido.

Sin pensarlo más se quitó sus costosos zapatos y salió corriendo detrás del extraño, mientras que los invitados se arremolinaban en la entrada principal, haciendo muchas preguntas sobre su extraño comportamiento. Su tío salió de entre ellos, y Steve se detuvo a verlo.

—¡Volveré antes de la media noche, lo prometo! —y sin mirar nuevamente atrás, corrió a todo lo que sus pies le daban. Por un momento creyó perderlo de vista, pues al estar vestido aquel hombre de negro y con la lluvia cayendo a cántaros, no podía distinguir bien, pero lo vio doblar en una de las esquinas estrechas de la avenida principal y sonrió. Ese era un callejón, seguro y lo atraparía.

Dobló por donde el otro había ido, pero lo vio escalando el muro con rapidez. Corrió hasta allí he imitó al hombre de negro, alzando sus manos y brincando para poder alcanzar su capa y jalarlo de ahí, pero no lo conseguía. El hombre era ágil. Ni si quiera le gritó o algo, estaba más concentrado en atraparlo. Cruzó el muro y desde esa altura lo miró dirigirse al puente principal. Chasqueó la lengua y juntó aire en sus pulmones para darse un impulso y caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, ¡joder que había dolido! Pero sin tener tiempo para quejarse, se puso de pie y continuó corriendo.

Llegando al puente ya no podía distinguirlo, pero alzó su vista y se sorprendió. ¡Ese hombre estaba escalando el puente! Quería matarse, o camuflarse, o quizá quedarse ahí hasta que él se cansara de esperar y desistiera. Grave error. Un soldado estaba entrenado para estas situaciones, y algunas peores, incluso. Así que sin perder más tiempo, se quitó el estorboso saco que mantenía sus brazos algo apretados, y escaló sin importarle que se pudiera enfermar con ese diluvio.

El otro hombre era lento para escalar, así que Steve rápidamente le dio alcance, sosteniéndolo por la capa y dándole una vuelta brusca, para encararlo. Rápidamente retiró la capucha y se dio cuenta que, en efecto, no era el hombre del bigote. Pero entonces, ¿Quién era? No lo había visto nunca antes. ¿Acaso era un ladrón del pueblo vecino que venía a robar información? ¿O acaso era un infiltrado del bando contrario?

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres aquí? —exigió saber, y sostuvo con fuerza sus hombros cuando aquel hombre trató de soltarse. Miró primero su tez, no veía mucho por las sombras de la noche, pero era moreno, de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, su estatura no rebasaría el 1.75, quizá un par de centímetros menos—. ¡Te estoy hablando! —quiso saber.

—Emm… yo… —movía la cabeza, negando frenéticamente mientras trataba de soltarse—. ¿Por qué me persigues? —interrogó también, mientras sus ojos se encontraban.

—Has robado el aparato de la máquina. —le dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada el aparato, que se encontraba bien sujetado en la mano de aquel hombre, bajo la capa. Él lo miró de forma confundida.

—¿Este? —le enseñó precisamente lo que estaba viendo Steve, y asintió con la cabeza, sin aflojar en ningún momento el agarre, por si a aquel loco se le ocurría aventarse del puente y huir—. ¿Hay… hay uno de estos aquí? —interrogó con voz profunda y sus facciones se notaban más que sorprendidas. Steve frunció el ceño, ¿Qué estaba queriendo decir?

—¡Claro! ¡Y es el que tú tienes, lo has robado de la conferencia de hoy! —le recriminó, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo con más fuerza, y los rayos alumbraban por segundos el cielo, con sus estruendosos sonidos y deslumbrante luz.

—¡No! ¡Yo no me he robado nada, esto es mío! —y le enseñó el objeto, retirándolo rápidamente antes de que Steve pudiera tomarlo—. Pero dices que hay uno aquí… entonces, esto es… —susurró lentamente.

—No te creo nada, eres un ladrón. ¡Ordenaré que te arresten y devolverás eso a su dueño! —lo jaló de la capa mientras el otro se resistía de forma ruda. Era bastante fuerte para verse de complexión algo delgada.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —sujetó los brazos de Steve—. ¡Se puede alterar el flujo del tiempo! —soltó sin preámbulos, regañándose mentalmente después por haberlo dicho. ¿En que estaba pensando? Comenzaba a sospechar que haber dicho aquello traería consigo graves consecuencias. Steve lo miró de forma intrigada, mientras el agarre se hacía un poco menos grave y dejaba de apretarle los hombros que se le estaban comenzando a entumir.

—¿Flujo del tiempo? ¿Tú también crees en eso? —el otro hombre asintió, de forma pausada—¡Eso es una tontería! ¡Su experimento con la máquina falló hoy en la demostración, no sirve! ¡Eso no sirve! —señaló el control que el otro aun sujetaba con fuerza, como si temiera que al caer fuera a explotar o algo, como si quiera una reliquia.

—¿Experimento con la máquina?... ¿Hoy? ¿Has dicho hoy?—parecía estar asombrado, y por un momento Steve pensó que ese hombre estaba loco, pero loco enserio. ¿Quién camina bajo una tormenta, roba un aparato, cree en las tonterías de atravesar el tiempo, y escala un puente a la mitad de la noche? —. Responde por favor, es importante. —el hombre lo miró de forma suplicante, pero Steve no estaba dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente.

—Tu nombre. Si me dices tu nombre sin mentirme te diré sobre eso. —pero el otro hombre pareció pensar por algunos momentos sobre si hablar o no, con una mueca indecisa sobre los labios y las cejas fruncidas, como analizando—. Habla. —ordenó con voz gruesa.

—Soy Bruce… Bruce Banner. —pero el silencio del rubio le hizo suspirar. Si quería saber sobre esa máquina tendría que soltar algo de información, pero tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con hablar de más, pues no sabía lo que una simple palabra podría desencadenar—. Yo… vengo del futuro. —terminó la frase de forma tranquila, esperando la reacción del rubio. Él lo miró de forma rara, para después dar paso a una cara confundida.

—¿Es enserio? Vaya que ese hombre les ha lavado el cerebro a todos. —suspiró—. Pero no puedo dejarte ir de todas formas, con ese aparato que no te pertenece. Si me lo entregas ahora prometo que no haré más grande este asunto y te dejaré marchar a… a donde sea que vayas. Pero dámelo… —susurró mientras tomaba un extremo de aquel aparato, pero lo sintió diferente. Lo vislumbró de forma rápida cuando un rayo alumbró el cielo, y notó que era más pequeño y la antena era mucho más reducida, también.

—Ya te dije que es mío, no pienso dártelo. No puedo volver sin esto a casa. —lo jaló de nuevo, pero aquel hombre rubio era persistente, porque jaló el aparato de nueva cuenta hacia él, soltándole por fin del agarre sobre sus hombros. Ahora sólo jalaban ambos el control. Y Bruce comenzaba a desesperarse al igual que Steve.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Sólo suéltalo! —sentía como su cabello se pegaba a su frente, y como su camisa empapada, se adhería como una segunda piel a su pecho, igual que el hombre que tenía enfrente.

—¡No! ¡Sin esto no puedo volver al futuro! —y al decir esto resbaló cuando trató de ejercer más fuerza para arrebatar el aparato de las manos del rubio, trastabillando dos pasos hacia atrás, llevando consigo a Steve, quien resbaló también al no traer calcetines.

Bruce fue el primero en caer hacia el mar que se mostraba salvaje por la tormenta, mientras Steve, agarrado aún al aparato al igual que el otro hombre, había alcanzado a sostenerse de una lámina del puente, sosteniendo a Bruce también, quien se agarró con una mano de su pie mientras tampoco parecía querer soltar el aparato. La mano de Steve estaba mojada, y estaba resbalando por el peso doble de los dos, pero el rubio se negaba a dejar caer al hombre al mar, y soltar el aparato. Trató de sostener a ambos con su propia mano, pero no funcionó. Era mucho peso.

Cuando Bruce trató de impulsarse hacia arriba para sostenerse de algún lugar y no caer, Steve se soltó de la lámina del puente por error. Se había resbalado su mano. Ambos gritaron mientras caían a gran velocidad, y como si todo hubiera pasado de forma inesperadamente lenta por primera vez en aquella noche, mientras caían él apretó por accidente el botón rojo del aparato, viendo a centímetros de distancia el mar. Si no morían por la caída, seguro lo harían ahogados. Sería imposible sobrevivir al mar salvaje de la tormenta.

Sin embargo, segundos antes de caer, un rayo iluminó todo el cielo, que pareció calar en lo profundo de su corazón. Sus ojos azules viajaron hacia el botón y se dio cuenta que este brillaba de forma intensa, mientras la antena se coloreaba de una tonalidad azul bastante extraña.

_¿Pero qué…?_

Contuvo la respiración antes de cerrar los ojos, dispuesto a hundirse en el mar con aquel hombre, pasando por su pensamiento fugazmente sus tíos, su mejor amigo Bucky del ejército, y por último, la agente Carter. La mujer que amaba.

Pero no sintió en ningún momento ser rodeado por el agua. ¿Acaso estaría muerto ya? Y cuando quiso abrir los ojos, una pesadez sobre su cuerpo lo invadió, y todo pareció volverse aún más negro que antes. Sólo sentía el botón debajo de sus dedos, y pensó que había sido un idiota por seguir a aquel hombre que lo llevaría hasta su muerte, para después caer en la completa inconsciencia.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? La verdad es que yo disfruté enormemente escribir este capítulo, que da pie a una nueva historia. No apareció Tony, es cierto, pero lo veremos en acción dentro de poco, no se preocupen ;) _

_Cualquier duda, aclaración, opinión, consejo o apoyo será bienvenido y tomado de la mejor manera. Espero que me digan si les gustó el primer capítulo :D_

_PD: Para quienes leen mi fic "Y por eso rompimos" no se preocupen, la actualización estará pronto, es solo que esta historia me comía las ansias xD_

_Los quiero. Un beso enorme._


	2. 2- Embotellamiento

_¡Hola! Qué gustazo volver, y más sabiendo que la historia comienza con el pie derecho. Gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia en comentar, pero hay un problema. No soy muy buena en esta página, y no sé cómo contestar sus comentarios, si pudieran decirme cómo, les estaría muy agradecida. De antemano quiero que sepan que los leí y me siento muy feliz por ello :D GRACIAS._

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Capítulo 2.-Embotellamiento.**_

_Nueva York, 2013._

La congestión vehicular—_embotellamiento, dicho de otro modo—_era una de las cosas más comunes, diarias, y terriblemente estresantes que ocurrían en todo el mundo. Eso _incluía_ la Ciudad de Nueva York a las 8:30 am. Eso _incluía_ a la gente que trabajaba desde temprano, a los estudiantes que llegaban tarde a clases, a los turistas que salían a conocer los lugares más reconocidos desde horas tempranas, a los oficiales de tránsito, a miles de ejecutivos que, probablemente, si salieran 10 minutos tarde de casa, llegarían 1 hora retrasados al trabajo. Eso _incluía_ a muchísima gente parada en un tránsito vial. Eso _incluía _a Tony Stark. A él y su apretada agenda de trabajo por hacer hoy.

Su flamante _Acura NSX,_ exclusivo, y totalmente hermoso, no pasaba desapercibido para nadie. Niños, ancianos, mujeres, hombres… quien quiera que pasara volteaba a ver su coche y—_obviamente_—a él, con gran impresión e sus facciones. ¿Y cómo no? Su auto era de lujo, por no decir de súper-lujo. Y él… bueno, él era prácticamente una _celebridad._

Miró una vez más hacia su lado izquierdo de forma imperceptible, solamente para ver que un grupo de chicas se paraban a admirar tanta belleza junta. Un coche y un conductor perfectos. Ellas lo sabían. Él lo sabía. Les dirigió una bella y clásica sonrisa marca Stark, y volvió a mirar al frente, solamente para poner en marcha su coche y avanzar unos cuantos metros más adelante en aquel horrible embotellamiento. Diablos, cuanto odiaba las mañanas así. En específico, ese día. Bien podría haber llamado a su helicóptero personal para que lo transportase hasta la empresa y evitarse todo aquel embrollo de carros, pitidos, y gente estresante por todos lados. ¡Pero no! Había tenido que hacer uso de su coche para manejar por las calles de esa ciudad. Y no es que no le gustara manejar, de hecho era una de las cosas que más le gustaban hacer_—además de presumir ante todos sus exclusivos carros—_pero no así. No en un embotellamiento. No en un día tan soleado. ¿Por qué hacía calor en temporada de invierno? En unos días comenzaría a nevar, según los reportes del clima, pero nadie en la ciudad había contado con que antes de que las primeras chispas de nieve cayeran, un Sol abrazador cubriera por completo las mañanas. ¡Era odioso!

No, no odiaba el Sol. Lo que odiaba era el jodido calor que hacía ahí dentro, y seguramente, afuera también. Odiaba al reportero del clima. Odiaba estar en temporada de invierno con tanto Sol. Odiaba tener que llevar traje a la oficina. Odiaba tener que usar una estúpida corbata que sentía le cortaba la respiración. Odiaba sentir que sudaba. Odiaba sentir que moriría dentro de un horno, a pesar que su coche le daba la calefacción necesaria para no tener que pasar por ese asunto del calor. Odiaba odiar tantas cosas en aquel día que, para mala fortuna, tenía miles de cosas que hacer. _Odiaba el embotellamiento._ ¡Ah! Pero si había una cosa que odiara más que todo eso, era precisamente el motivo por el que estaba pasando por todo aquello: odiaba a un hombre.

Y no cualquier hombre, más específicamente Bruce Banner. Aquel idiota que supuestamente trabajaba para él, y que no había dado señales de vida desde hacía 20 horas, exactamente. Sí, las había contado, ¿y qué? No era algo descabellado. Era su empleado, y él como jefe velador de sus intereses personales, no podía darse el lujo de perder de vista a sus más inteligentes trabajadores. No cuando la tecnología, los descubrimientos, los hallazgos, y un mundo nuevo, se abría ante ellos. No cuando necesitaba a ese sujeto y su trasero en la Torre Stark, trabajando y produciendo nuevas ideas hasta horas nocturnas.

Y más que un empleado, Bruce Banner entraba en rango totalmente exclusivo de las personas más cercanas a Tony. Personas que eran contadas con los dedos de una sola mano. Personas que no podían darse el lujo de desaparecer de su vista por más de un día completo. Y eso era justamente lo que el otro había hecho. No se había presentado al trabajo el día anterior, tampoco había llamado para ofrecer alguna explicación. No lo hizo durante la mañana, ni por la tarde. Así que cuando Tony se enteró de que Bruce era imposible de localizar, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Llamó a su casa durante toda la noche, y obligó a Jarvis a hacerlo mientras él tomaba una ducha. Una ducha que no le sirvió de nada al saber que Bruce se había esfumado como fantasma. Entonces decidió dejar de insistir con el teléfono y se encerró en su taller, como todas las noches.

Así que hoy se había levantado con la idea en la cabeza de ir hasta la casa de ese_ insensible_, patear su trasero hasta la empresa y obligarlo a trabajar de forma extenuante hasta altas horas de la noche, sin descanso, y sin goce de sueldo. Sí, era un poco exagerado, pero ¿y qué? Él era Tony Stark. Y hacía lo que le viniera en gana, incluso explotar como esclavo a su amigo. Porque se lo merecía, joder, ¡por su culpa estaba atrapado en ese embotellamiento! El insensible no era Tony por lo que planeaba hacer, obviamente.

Lo único que quizá lo calmaba en esa apretada, movida, y horrible mañana del Miércoles, era la música que sonaba a todo volumen en su estéreo de tecnología avanzada. Porque claro, tener un coche exclusivo, implicaba tener un estéreo exclusivo. Tamborileó los dedos sobre el volante, cerrando por un momento los ojos que estaban cubiertos por sus carísimos lentes oscuros, cuando el cantante comenzó a recitar las primeras estrofas de la canción. _AC/DC_, y la canción que formaba parte de su excelente repertorio: _TNT._ Lo justo para comenzar el día laboral.

—_See me ride out of the sunset, on your colour TV screen, out for all that I can get, if you know what I mean… _—estaba cantando a todo pulmón sin importarle ni siquiera que sus vidrios estuvieran abajo, o la gente pudiera mirarlo de forma extraña. A él le gustaba ese tipo de música, y al diablo lo demás. Sus gustos eran excéntricos, como lo era su vida, su forma de pensar, e inclusive de sentir.

Cantar ese tipo de canciones hacía que se liberara de toda la tensión que acumulaba, e igual le ayudaba a mejorar su memoria y enfocarse en lo que hacía. En este momento la usaba para distraerse en algo y no salir del coche a asesinar gente. Estaba pensando seriamente en comprar o fabricar un _tanque _para que cuando este tipo de cosas indeseables ocurrieran, simplemente pasar por encima de esos coches estorbosos sin ningún problema. Obviamente avisando de forma previa a la gente que abandonara los vehículos. Iría a la cárcel, de lo contrario. Aunque bueno, iría a la cárcel por usar un tanque en vías públicas, si lo miraba desde otro punto de vista que no fuera el de un hombre estresado y atrapado en un embotellamiento.

¿Cuántas veces había pasado por su cabeza esa palabra? No las había contado hasta ahora, pero le haría pagar a Bruce Banner con creces todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar hoy, estaba seguro. Y no sólo de eso, ya que no sabía por qué, pero presentía que su mal día apenas estaba comenzando.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Sentía todo el cuerpo entumido y los ojos realmente pesados. Sonidos vagos, algo agudos. La respiración era bastante irregular, y se preguntó dónde diablos estaría. Estaba consciente, eso era más que obvio, pero la cuestión era simplemente: ¿Dónde? Entonces llegó a su mente el último suceso que había tenido antes de caer dormido, y eso fue lo que le impulsó a abrir los ojos que, realmente, quería mantener cerrados.

Bien, pues deseo nunca haberlo hecho. Y probablemente, no volver a abrirlos.

Miró con ojos abiertos, expectantes y sorprendidos el panorama que se mostraba ante él. Era… era… no tenía palabras para aquello. ¿Qué especie de mundo, dimensión, o vida paralela—_como fuera que se llamase_—era eso? Se incorporó un poco sobre sus brazos que también dolían, y se sintió ofuscado. Ofuscado y confundido. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba en una especie de habitación si él había caído al mar con el otro hombre que…? ¡Un momento! ¿Y el otro hombre? Sus ojos se pasearon por la habitación una vez más, y no lo encontró. Se puso de pie con dificultad, y miró dónde había estado acostado quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Era una especie de sofá, pero mucho más extenso. Tampoco parecía una cama… sintió que el frío recorría su cuerpo y miró hacia abajo. Estaba descalzo.

Después vinieron imágenes de lo último que recordaba, y entre ellas aparecía el hecho de que se quitó los zapatos él mismo para perseguir al supuesto ladrón. Ese que le había dicho cosas raras, y con quien había caído al mar. Llevó ambas manos a sus sienes cuando éstas comenzaron a punzar, y se dio suaves masajes. Su traje estaba medio roto, pero no le importó mucho aquello. Quería saber dónde diablos estaba y por qué todo lo que había a su alrededor era extraño y diferente. Pero como si alguien invocara sus dudas, el ladrón apareció detrás de una puerta y le miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por fin despiertas, comenzaba a preocuparme. —se asomó completamente, caminando hacia él con pequeños pasos, como si le temiera. Debería ser al contrario, ¿no? Aunque claro, había sido él, el primero en atacar, era obvio que el otro hombre tuviera sus precauciones—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó con un tono de voz que a Steve le sonó más para tranquilizarlo y llenar el vacío del momento incómodo que los rodeaba.

—¿Dónde estoy? —era la única pregunta que tenía. No pensaba responder al otro por más buena educación que tuviera. Él le sonrió con un poco de frustración, y entonces comenzó a sospechar que algo no iba bien— ¿Qué es todo esto? —con su dedo índice señaló a su alrededor, seguido por la vista del más bajo. Ese que tomó asiento en el sofá frente a él, y con un gesto le indicó que hiciera lo mismo, en donde momentos antes había estado acostado. Él obedeció un poco frustrado por no obtener respuestas, pero en el ejército le habían enseñado a obedecer y escuchar antes de hablar o tomar una decisión.

—"Esto" como tú lo llamas, es el futuro… bueno, en teoría es el futuro para ti, para mí es el presente. —le explicó con tranquilidad, estando a la expectativa de los movimientos del rubio. Sabía que no lo asimilaría fácil, pero tenía que intentarlo, al menos hasta que…

—¿Sigue con eso del futuro? En el puente me dijo que creía en esas cosas, pero no creí que lo llevara a tanto. —mencionó el otro integrante del lugar, mirando detenidamente a su alrededor, y luego cayó en la cuenta de algo—. Un momento. ¿Usted está usándome, verdad? ¡Sí, claro! ¡Soy un hombre metido en un cuarto del "futuro" que es totalmente falso, para ver como reacciono ante la idea descabellada! ¡Planean usarme de nuevo como conejillo de indias! ¡Son unos…! —

—¡No, no! ¡Cálmate! —Bruce se puso de pie en cuanto vio que el otro comenzaba a agitarse. Esa era la parte que se temía. El descontrol. Trató de serenar su mente en cuanto el hombre de ojos azules volvió a guardar silencio y respirar profundamente—. Esto no es un experimento, como tú lo llamas. Es el futuro, ya te lo dije. Este es mi presente…

—¿Su presente?, ¿Mi futuro?... ¿Cómo explicaría eso de viajar en el tiempo? Es imposible hacerlo—Steve lanzó las preguntas seguidas. Las dudas comenzaban a aglomerarse en su cabeza, y tenía que ir resolviendo las cuestiones que se formulaba, siendo consciente también de que esas respuestas darían pie a más preguntas. Iba a ser una explicación muy larga. Y convincente, esperaba.

—Pues al parecer no es imposible. —susurró el más bajo, atrayendo la atención del rubio.

Si a Steve Rogers le hubieran dicho y asegurado que las fantasías sobre viajar en el tiempo y alterar el espacio eran verdaderas, él sólo habría atinado a reír con cortesía para no parecer grosero con el informante, y alejarse lo más pronto posible. Después anotar en su lista mental no volver a acercarse a ese tipo de gente. Lo habría hecho, claro que sí, si el destino no hubiera decidido jugarle chueco.

Porque era justo lo que estaba pasando.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Miró su reloj de oro con frustración y una cara que pintaba para asesinar a cualquier persona que se cruzara en su camino. Eran las 10:20 am, y él apenas estaba estacionando su lujoso auto en aquel estúpido edificio que conocía de sobra. Así que sin perder más tiempo, bajó de su coche con un elegante movimiento, y de un manotazo sutil lo cerró y le echó llave. Sacudió su cabello, sintiendo como las hebras más largas rozaban su frente y nuca. Tenía que ir a recortar su cabello uno de estos días.

Como si recién acabara de levantarse, y sabiéndose solo en aquel abandonado estacionamiento, se estiró cual gato sin importarle llevar un incómodo traje, que retuvo sus movimientos, haciéndole gruñir. No le importó perder algo de formalidad, pero llevó dos de sus dedos hasta el nudo de su corbata y la bajó un poco más, con un gesto bastante común entre todos los hombres con traje, para poder sentir que respiraba de nuevo. Odiaba el calor. Y odiaba muchas cosas más, pero ya no quería volver a repetir la lista larga de cosas que había comenzado a odiar desde esa mañana. Incluyendo el embotellamiento.

Alisó su perfecto traje negro, y miró su corbata azul con puntos grises un poco floja, pero no le importó, siempre podría arreglársela antes de llegar a la oficina y oír un regaño por demás innecesario. Así que guardó las llaves de su auto en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y ajustó sus lentes oscuros sobre sus ojos. Dio un respiro largo antes de intentar calmar las ansias que lo devoraban por patear traseros, y se dirigió a la entrada del edificio, donde un chico lo recibió en la recepción.

—Buenos días, señor Stark. —le saludó con una bella sonrisa y las mejillas teñidas en un color carmín. Él devolvió el saludo con un gesto de la mano, y sin decir palabra alguna presionó el botón del elevador que se encontraba al fondo y esperó a que este abriera las puertas para meterse ahí dentro y presionar el número 10. Antes de que las puertas se cerraran escuchó un audible suspiro, y sonrió mentalmente. Sabía que aquel chico que atendía la entrada estaba colado por él. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Era guapo, inteligente, millonario, y otras cualidades interesantes. Se consideraba un hombre abierto de mente, obviamente, y había tenido algunas experiencias sexuales con hombres, siempre siendo el de arriba. Diablos, no se imaginaba siendo el de abajo. Más tarde le pediría su teléfono a Bruce, sólo para salir un rato de la rutina. ¿Qué? Él también tenía derecho a divertirse.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, dio un paso afuera y luego dobló hacia la derecha, sabiendo de memoria donde estaba ubicada aquella puerta. Tocó con su puño tres veces seguidas, pues no le gustaba tocar el timbre, y esperó con poca paciencia. Esperaba en verdad que Bruce estuviera en casa, porque estaba seguro que de no ser así pondría a la misma policía a buscarlo, traerlo de vuelta, y luego frente a todos, obligarle a pedirle perdón por irse y recibir como premio su renuncia. Pero todos aquellos pensamientos asesinos que estaba comenzando a crear su mente algo retorcida, se vieron esfumados cuando la puerta se abrió. Bruce Banner estaba frente a él con una mueca de sorpresa pintada en el rostro. Al parecer no lo esperaba.

—¿¡T-Tony!? —cuestionó alarmado, y con debida razón. No esperaba visitas, y ojalá eso no sucediera hasta que solucionara el problema que tenía en su departamento con aquel hombre, pero la vida era tan impredecible, que no solo le mandaba más problemas, sino que estos venían envueltos en un repertorio en particular: Tony Stark.

—¿Quién más si no yo? —preguntó medio en broma, medio serio. Lo miró fijamente de arriba hacia abajo, preguntándose mentalmente porqué diablos no se había presentado al trabajo si se veía en perfectas condiciones. _Tal vez_ lo comprendería si estuviera enfermo, _tal vez_…—¿Y bien? ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar? —cuestiono de brazos cruzados cuando el otro se quedó parado en la puerta sin decir ni hacer nada, y con la mirada nerviosa.

—V-Veras, Tony… hoy no es un buen día para venir, y… —no pudo seguir, porque de un leve empujón sin la más mínima intención de hacerle daño, Tony lo hizo a un lado para adentrarse en su vivienda. Se preparó psicológicamente para lo que vendría a continuación.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Qué no es un buen día? ¡Claro que es un buen día! ¿Acaso no ves el jodido Sol que hace en pleno invierno? ¡Una maravilla del clima! —comentó con ironía y molestia mientras caminaba hacia la sala con pasos seguros, y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón— ¡He venido hasta aquí porque faltaste al trabajo ayer, y te has desaparecido por 20 malditas horas, Banner! ¡Quiero tu trasero en la empresa ahora mismo! —volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido, y sus ojos todavía cubiertos por los lentes oscuros. Banner le dio alcance y lo jaló suavemente del brazo hacia la puerta. Si corría con suerte, Tony no se enteraría de lo que había en su sala.

—Lo siento, haré todo lo que me pidas mañana y trabajé horas extras hasta el amanecer, no importa. —trató de darle por el lado que a Stark lo convencía: trabajar muchas horas sin dormir—. Ahora vete, necesito dormir. —le dijo cuando estuvieron a dos pasos de la entrada, pero de inmediato el otro cuerpo se puso rígido y supo que había cometido un error muy grave. Stark no obedecía órdenes. _Jamás_ obedecía órdenes que no fueran de él mismo. A veces, incluso, dudaba sobre eso.

—Algo ocultas, Doctor Banner. —lo miró con el ceño fruncido de nueva cuenta, y soltándose de su agarre, volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la sala, gritando: —¡Sea lo que sea que ocultes voy a descubrirlo, porque tu ausencia en el trabajo es ilógica, y cuando lo descubra, lamentarás…! —pero sus palabras murieron sobre sus labios al ver aquello que estaba en la sala. Era… ¡Era un hombre!

Era rubio, fornido, alto. Su expresión parecía algo perdida, y quizá ni se había dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí, porque parecía perdido en su mundo al tener las cejas fruncidas. Paseó su vista lentamente sobre su cuerpo. Tenía que admitir que estaba bien formado y tonificado. Y no es porque él hubiera querido mirar, pero el hombre portaba ropa bastante sucia, anticuada y… ¿Rota? ¿Desgarrada? Eso le llevó a más dudas, pero de inmediato su mente se fue por otro camino y sonrió lentamente, mirando hacia atrás con dirección a Banner, que se encontraba a pocos pasos.

—Joder, Bruce. Hubiera sido más fácil llamar y decirme que estarías teniendo sexo salvaje_—y vaya salvaje a juzgar por la ropa—_durante 20 horas con un hombre, y yo pacíficamente dejaría de tomarme estas molestias de venir a tu casa. —los colores subieron por el rostro del otro, que negó inmediatamente ante las cosas atrevidas que había dicho Tony. ¿Qué clase de ideas tenía ese hombre?

—No es como piensas Tony, este hombre… —pero antes de que siguiera hablando, una pequeña risita cómplice escapó de los labios de Tony, haciéndolo callar.

—Vamos, no diré nada sobre tus extraños fetiches por desgarrar ropa… y quién sabe qué cosas más. Mira cómo lo has dejado, eres un desconsiderado. —y al ver la cara de total pudor del otro, solo pudo soltar una carcajada muy a su manera singular, olvidándose del otro presente que hasta el momento ni había reparado en su presencia, pero que por ese motivo, ahora lo estaba mirando.

Steve estaba confundido, porque antes de que aquel ladrón comenzara a explicarle las cosas que él no creía, la puerta había sonado y el otro prácticamente había corrido para ver quién era. ¡Él no podía estar en el futuro! ¡Era incomprensible! _No podía_… era una broma, y una de muy mal gusto. Además, la tecnología para esa clase de inventos aun no era descubierta, y él lo había probado con la estúpida maquina en la que se metió y apenas cabía. Y justo estaba pensando en eso, y tan abstraído estaba que no se dio cuenta de que había regresado Bruce a la habitación, hasta que escuchó una carcajada inusual, que lo hizo volver al presente, ¿o al futuro? ¡Ya no sabía en qué tiempo estaba!

Su mirada se paseó por el nuevo inquilino que estaba en esa habitación. Era bajito, algunos dos o tres centímetros más alto que aquel hombre Bruce, pero obviamente, no alcanzaba ni de puntillas su estatura. Su piel era algo bronceada, pero sin llegar a ser moreno, no podía decir si era fuerte físicamente porque traía puesto una especie de traje demasiado raro, y sin sombrero, como se acostumbraba a hacerlo. Entonces subió un poco más y encontró su rostro: una boca algo alargada, de labios delgados pero a simple vista suaves, la nariz afilada, y una curiosa especie de barba recortada con simetría, que estaba acompañada por un bigote bien definido, sin llegar a ser muy largo. Sus cejas eran algo pobladas, pero bonitas. El cabello lo portaba algo rebelde, un poco largo para su gusto, pero no al grado de exageración. Y luego venían unos lentes oscuros que no le dejaban mirar sus ojos.

Y como si el otro hubiera escuchado, retiró aquel objeto de sus ojos con un gesto arrogante, y entonces sus miradas se encontraron. El azul de sus ojos vibró cuando lo vio de forma directa e intensa. Aquel hombre tenía en verdad una mirada bastante profunda, con sus ojos color chocolate y las pestañas grandes, pues se veían desde lejos. Eran… bonitos. Bastante bonitos y expresivos. _¿Qué?_ ¿Cómo podía pensar que los ojos de un desconocido eran bonitos? Y peor aún, los de un hombre. Quizá de una mujer, pero…

Tony lo miró fijamente. Ahora que aquel hombre le miraba de frente por fin podía ver su rostro sin impedimentos. Vaya vista: su barbilla marcada, los labios algo gruesos pero de un color llamativo en rosa, su nariz no perfecta, pero afilada, sus cejas y cabello rubio que parecía tener brillo propio, pero con un corte bastante anticuado. Apreció su porte recto, y por fin sus ojos. Azules e intensos como el cielo que era dueño del sol que hasta hacía unos minutos seguía brindándole un calor agobiante. Pero diferente tipo de calor del que sentía ahora. Aclaró su garganta para no dar a demostrar que estaba algo impresionado por aquel sujeto, caminó con pasos seguros hasta él, quien no bajaba la vista.

—¿Quién eres? Yo soy Tony Stark. —le sonrió, extendiéndole la mano que le otro no tardó en estrechar, pero con las cejas levemente fruncidas, como analizándolo. Sus ojos azules no se despegaban de él y eso comenzaba a inquietarle un poco. Estaba acostumbrado a recibir atención exagerada de los desconocidos, pero aquello comenzaba a sentirse más como una especie de acoso. Lo ponía nervioso, y eso le molestaba. ¿Tendría que añadir aquello a la lista de cosas que odiaba ese día?... ¿Ya había mencionado el embotellamiento?

—Steven Grant Rogers. —mencionó mientras apretaba aquella mano cálida, a diferencia de la suya. Su piel era bastante suave, y el tacto bastante agradable. Retiró su mano lo suficiente para no darle a demostrar al otro que quería seguir estrechando su mano. Sus ojos azules seguían sin perder ningún movimiento del otro. No sabía por qué, pero aquel hombre en verdad le intrigaba. Mucho más que aquel hombre que estaba varios pasos detrás.

—Es un nombre muy largo, ¿no crees? —preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras hacía puño su mano ahora vacía de aquella acción, y la llevó hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón, queriendo guardar para sí aquella sensación de la otra mano. La voz de aquel rubio era varonil, sutil, pero firme. De cerca era guapo. _Guapísimo._ Pero no más que él, obviamente.

—Mis amigos cercanos, o la familia, me dice Steve. —respondió en un susurro, rascando su nuca con algo de confusión aún. Aquel sujeto era raro. Vestía de forma rara, con un traje bastante informal y de los que no confeccionaban en Nueva York, un peinado bastante rebelde y que le causaría graves problemas allá afuera, y sus zapatos eran bastante inusuales y de colores, no había visto jamás unos así, ¿qué eran? Además su actitud despreocupada lo descolocaba. ¿Estaba permitido hablarse así en Nueva York? Había pasado mucho tiempo en el ejército, pero cuando volvió a casa todos se hablaban de usted, y nadie se tuteaba, excepto la gente mayor para con los menores, pero este tipo…

—Entonces asunto solucionado. Te llamaré Steve Rogers. Ahorrémonos saliva. — y con una media sonrisa, dio la vuelta para encarar al otro sujeto, aquel que lo había llevado hasta ahí—. Y bien Doctor Banner, ¿qué hace este sujeto con la ropa desgarrada? —cuestionó mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón de forma despreocupada, ante la atenta mirada azul. Se sintió algo observado.

—Tony… este hombre…—revolvió sus cabellos con una mano, mientras la otra la posaba en si cintura, tratando de calmar su corazón. Estaba bastante nervioso, ¿Cómo le explicaría eso a Tony? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? Pero no había vuelta atrás, las cosas ya habían sucedido—. Este hombre viene del pasado. —habló con calma, frotando sus manos mientras tomaba asiento en otro sillón, haciéndole una seña al rubio para que hiciera lo mismo. Bien, al menos ya sabía que se llama Steve. Ni si quiera se había tomado la molestia en preguntárselo, siendo lo primero que debió hacer. Una carcajada firme, totalmente divertida y llena de emoción retumbó por la sala.

—¿Es enserio? —cuestionó aun sonriendo, con una mueca burlona—. Bruce, creo que la vida laboral te afecta. Ahora sé por qué has dejado de ir al trabajo. Tómate un tiempo, descansa esa cabeza tuya, y vuelve cuando te sientas listo. No es necesario que inventes este tipo de cosas, ahora comprendo todo. Y olvídate de la reprimenda, recupérate pronto, y haremos como si nada de esto pasara. —dedujo mientras se ponía de pie, intentando huir de aquella situación. ¿Era enserio? ¿Chico del pasado? No tenía que inventarse esas excusas baratas y sin sentido. Iría a la oficina y olvidaría este mal rato. Tenía muchas cosas por hacer ahí.

—No es una broma, Tony, estoy hablando enserio. Este chico viene del pasado. —se puso de pie también, intentando detener al otro hombre que prácticamente estaba huyendo de él, ¡no estaba loco, de verdad! Pero el rubio, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio, también los acompañó, poniéndose de igual forma de pie.

—Concuerdo con usted, señor Stark, esto no puede ser el futuro para mí. Estoy seguro que estamos en una especie de cabina, y que soy un experimento para estos locos. Aún estamos en Nueva York de 1876, pero este hombre insiste en que… —

—¿Qué cosas dices? —el castaño interrumpió sus palabras con un gesto de la mano, haciéndole callar de inmediato al verle con una ceja alzada— ¿Tú también eres parte de este maldito circo que se ha montado este chiflado? —señaló a Bruce, quien sólo rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos—. Vaya que ustedes lo han planeado todo muy bien. Banner, ya te dije que no necesitas este tipo de cosas, basta con que llames a la oficina y te reportes como enfermo. —señaló algo molesto ahora. ¿A quién querían tomarle el pelo? Él no era estúpido.

—¿Qué? ¿Circo?... ¿No está bromeando usted? ¡Estamos en Nueva York de 1876! —alzó la voz un poco más de lo que deseó en un principio, pero eso lo ameritaba. El ofendido no era ese castaño, era _él_, ¡Era _él!_ Quien merecía una explicación a eso, y salir de esa especie de cuarto no era nadie más que _él._ Comenzaba a frustrarse y querer aventar todo, ¿Qué pasaba con ellos? Pero el castaño le devolvió la mirada, esta vez con el ceño fruncido, y se acercó hasta las cortinas cerradas y las abrió de un solo movimiento, dándole la luz de lleno a él y la habitación en su totalidad. Steve miró sorprendido ahora y se acercó hasta la gran ventana, con la boca abierta y los ojos expectantes, ante la atenta mirada de los otros hombres—. Esto, es… —su garganta se secó cuando vislumbró el mundo que había allí afuera, tras ese vidrio. Posó sus manos sobre éste, sintiéndose de repente mareado. Todo aquello… los edificios enormes, las casas, las calles, la gente, y eso... ¿Qué era eso que pasaba por las calles? ¿Cajas de metal con ruedas?... Un momento, eran… ¿coches? Miró un poco más, no había caballos, no había gente tranquila paseando. Había gente amontonada, vestida de formas raras y colores extravagantes, pasando a toda prisa por las calles, corriendo de un lado a otro. ¿Qué era aquella pesadilla?

—"Esto", Steve, es Nueva York de 2013— pronunció Stark viendo al rubio de forma detenida. Parecía sorprendido, como si de verdad no conociera la ciudad. Supuso entonces que sería un excelente actor para fingir aquellas emociones que veía claramente en sus ojos, o pudiese que fuera verdad. ¡No! No era verdad. Tal cosa como los viajes en el tiempo no existían, y pensaba que faltaban aun muchísimos, muchísimos años para que algo como eso diera un paso adelante. El otro no respondió, simplemente se dedicó a mirar la ciudad, y cuando pareció tener suficiente, atrapó sus ojos azules sobre los suyos. Ambos se miraron con curiosidad, como si buscaran la mentira en el otro, pero al no encontrar nada, se dirigieron a la única persona que tenía la explicación.

Bruce suspiró. Sería un día largo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Una de las cosas que se sumaba a la lista de cosas que Tony había odiado en esa mañana, era el dolor de cabeza. Y lo odiaba aún más cuando se trataba de un asunto serio, incomprensible, extremadamente ilógico, pero real. Había escuchado la historia de Bruce y Steve, sobre cómo habían peleado en el puente cayendo ambos al mar, y luego el botón de un control se había activado para regresarlos a la actualidad. No le había quedado bien claro a pesar de ser un genio en varios campos. Había escuchado cómo llegó hasta ahí y cómo se transportó con Steve, pero no había escuchado cómo diablos había logrado viajar al pasado. Ese estúpido Banner y sus inventos. Hacía posible lo imposible.

—Es algo difícil de explicar. —comenzó Bruce, con un tinte de temor y duda bailando sobre sus palabras, pero sentados cómodamente en los sillones, Stark y Rogers no parecían querer moverse de su lugar, atentos a él. Así que decidió continuar: —Hace algunos meses encontré entre mis cosas algunos planos e investigaciones científicas. Estaban entre las cosas que eran de mis padres, y me pareció bastante extraño no haber visto eso antes. Así que comencé a leerlos, y resultó ser una investigación hecha desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, pasando de generación en generación en mi familia. Mi padre quería que yo los tuviera. Cuando los abrí me di cuenta de lo que se trataba: una máquina del tiempo. —hablaba con voz suave pero firme, queriendo que los otros hombres que lo observaba, no se alteraran—. Me interesó mucho todo este asunto, así que decidí recomenzar las investigaciones, pero descubrí algunos errores que eran casi imperceptibles… yo no planeaba hacer esto, pero movido por la curiosidad lo hice. Y dio resultado. Viajé al pasado, y traje conmigo de regreso a él. —señaló a Steve, que escuchaba atento la historia.

—¿Cómo fabricaste esa cosa? —preguntó Tony, asimilando y procesando la información. Viajar a través del tiempo, ¡qué locura! Pero una bastante buena. ¿Qué se sentiría hacerlo? ¿Tener la posibilidad de viajar al pasado y mover una cosa, por mínima que fuera, para cambiar por completo el transcurso del tiempo? Si él tuviera esa oportunidad, habría muchas cosas que cambiaría. Bastantes cosas, a decir verdad. Pero no sabría si en verdad quisiera cambiar su vida. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Qué cosas conservaría? ¿Cuáles guardaría? Y entonces vino un solo rostro a su mente, pero despejó sus pensamientos enfocando su atención en la plática. _No tenía tiempo para eso… no para él._

—Es complicado. —mencionó mientras paseaba los dedos de sus manos por su ropa—. Ni si quiera yo lo sé muy bien. Sólo sé que funcionó…seguí las instrucciones de los planos aún sin comprender todo a la perfección, añadiendo algunas cosas. —movía las manos exageradamente mientras hablaba, dando a demostrar que estaba nervioso.

—¿Por qué paseabas por las calles, aún con la lluvia? —preguntó Steve, quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta entonces, ganándose la atención de los otros dos hombres—. ¿Por qué no volviste simplemente a esta época cuando descubriste que lo habías conseguido? —

—Rogers, tú no comprendes cómo funciona la mente de un científico. —sonrió Stark, regalándole una fugaz mirada llena de brillo, como si comentara acerca de algo que le apasionara—. Nuestra mente trabaja al momento, no solo enfocándonos en lo que vemos, sino en lo que hay más allá. Tenemos un sexto sentido que nos impulsa a querer descubrir cosas nuevas, y si él viajó en el tiempo con éxito, bien querría descubrir el mundo en aquella época, ¿cierto, Banner? —el otro asintió.

—Pero… yo no sabía a qué época viajaría, por eso quise descubrir dónde estaba metido. Tampoco tenía la certeza de regresar a ésta época. —suspiró con pesadez. Era cierto. No sabía a dónde iría a parar cuando presionara aquel botón, y tampoco a dónde regresaría—. No tenía idea de nada, y mucho menos, de traer compañía. —le dirigió una mirada a Steve, quien le regresó el gesto con una mueca torcida sobre sus labios. Al parecer tampoco le agradaba la idea de estar ahí.

—Ahora que sé que esto no es Nueva York de 1876, ¿podría hacerme el favor de regresarme a casa? —cuestionó Steve, mientras se ponía de pie. Estaba agradecido en cierta parte porque aquel hombre se había portado de forma educada con él, dándole incluso algo de comer, que por cierto estaba bastante rico. Pero ya tenía suficiente sobre eso. Sentía el cerebro hinchado por tanta información, y sentía de nuevo esos asquerosos mareos. Por primera vez, quería regresar a casa y abrazar a su tío… ¡Un momento! ¡Su tío, y su compromiso! Su rostro palideció, y al parecer fue notado por sus acompañantes.

—¿Te sientes bien, Rogers? —preguntó Tony, mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre el sofá. El otro le asintió con pesadez. Vaya, así que ese hombre venía del pasado. Ahora era bastante comprensible su actitud de buen chico, guardando silencio y hablando en momentos con voz suave, sin querer interrumpir, _ah,_ y su peinado y lo que quedaba del traje, anticuados— ¿Por qué quieres regresar a casa tan pronto? Banner puede hacerlo cuando quiera, ¿no quieres descubrir cómo es este lugar? Porque es bastante bueno, debo recalcar. —el otro negó de forma rápida.

—No puedo. Tengo un compromiso importante. —le dirigió una significativa mirada a Bruce, quien asintió poniéndose de pie y perdiéndose de la vista de ambos. Tenía que devolverlo a su _mundo/época_ ahora. Le había prometido a su tío volver a media noche, y había transcurrido ya más de medio día. ¿A qué día regresaría?

—Vaya, pues qué amargado. —mencionó el castaño poniéndose de pie y estirándose como un gato, como si acabara de despertar. Aflojó su corbata un poco más, sintiéndose de repente liberado. El calor se había esfumado, pero seguía teniendo esa sensación cálida sobre él. Sentía la mirada fija del rubio encima, y comenzó a sentirse incómodo de nuevo— ¿Qué me ves? —le cuestionó cuando los ojos azules parecieron brillar con un tinte que no supo definir. El otro simplemente desvió la mirada con un suave tono rosado sobre sus mejillas, susurrando unas disculpas. Entonces todo el aire se volvió incómodo y pesado. Harto de esperar, tomó sus lentes negros y volvió a ponérselos—. ¡Oye, Doctor Banner! —gritó para que el otro pudiera escucharlo donde quiera que estuviera— ¡Ya me voy! ¡Regresaré en la noche para que me cuentes como regresaste a esta pieza de museo a su época! —y se dirigió a la salida sin voltear a verlo o despedirse si quiera.

¿Pieza de museo? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Steve frunció el ceño con clara indignación. Ese hombre era un maleducado, ya empezaba a caerle mal. Bueno, no le había caído precisamente bien desde que lo vio, y menos con su actitud arrogante y comentarios fuera de lugar, pero le surgía una gran curiosidad por él. Además ni si quiera se había despedido, vaya tipo… y antes de que pudiera decir algo, unos pasos rápidos se hicieron presentes y Bruce se asomó por la puerta. Estaba pálido. Steve y Tony se miraron alternadamente, eso no era una buena señal, ¿verdad?

—¡El control ha desaparecido! —gritó.

Y sumado a la larga lista de cosas que Tony Stark había odiado durante la mañana, se sumaba el hecho de haber pensado que ir a casa de Bruce a buscarlo había sido la mejor opción. Nunca más volvería a preocuparse por sus amigos. Y odiaba más el hecho de saber que el día apenas comenzaba y tenía más de un problema encima. Sabía, de antemano, que no era un buen día. Odiaba todo. Odiaba a Bruce. Odiaba a Steve. Odiaba al estúpido calor. Odiaba al tipo estúpido del clima. Odiaba que, seguramente, en un par de minutos más, Pepper comenzaría a llamar totalmente histérica para saber por qué no había llegado a la oficina todavía. Odiaba haber conducido su _Acura NSX_ en lugar del _Audi R8_. Odiaba haberse puesto ese tonto traje. Odiaba llevar corbata… ¿Ya había mencionado que odiaba el embotellamiento?

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí. Ya saben que cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, opinión, etc etc, será bien recibido y leído. Por el momento no conestaré hasta saber cómo se hace, pero tengan por seguro que los leo y tomo en cuenta todo. Muchas gracias y nos leemos en la actualización._

_**Un beso.**_


	3. 3- Vivir a destiempo

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo muy feliz, porque este capítulo lo terminé mucho antes de lo previsto, y bueno, aunque hubo un par de trabas, pude ponerme las pilas para subirlo hoy mismo :D Muchas gracias a las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de enviarme un comentario, por fin he podido responderlos._

_IMPORTANTE:_

_1.- ¿Recuerdan los puntos que les di en el primer capítulo? Resulta que moveré algunas cosas. Los nombres de "Thor" y "Loki" aparecerán, no serán "Chris" y "Tom" como les había dicho. Esto es debido a que cuando escribía sus nombres me equivocaba mucho, así que decidí poner sus nombres asgardianos, y poner una explicación a ello, ya lo verán. Loki tendrá un poco más la personalidad de Tom, pues no lo tengo previsto como malo, sin embargo, tendrá sus bromitas a lo largo del fic._

_2.-En una cierta parte de la historia, verán un asterisco (*) esto es porque hay una explicación en las notas finales, no se preocupen._

_Ahora sí, solo me queda desearles una excelente lectura._

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Capítulo 3.- Vivir a destiempo.**

Cuando algo no comienza bien, termina empeorando. Según Tony, esas palabras dichas por quién sabe qué persona, eran totalmente verídicas. Su día había comenzado con el pie izquierdo, pero al parecer las cosas se iban a complicar incluso más. ¿Por qué no fue directo a su oficina? ¿Por qué decidió patear el trasero de Bruce hasta hacerlo volver al trabajo inmediatamente? Estaba replanteándose la idea de despedirlo, o quizá darle unas vacaciones muy largas mientras se le pasaba el enojo y la ofensa que traía encima. Estaba muy molesto con él.

¿Y cómo no? Anthony no era un hombre exagerado, claro que no, pero esto que le sucedía era el colmo. Al llegar a su oficina lo primero que iba a hacer sería ordenarle a Pepper buscar al mejor _brujo_ de la ciudad para que limpiara su alma de las malas vibras. Aunque él no creía en esas cosas de la magia, pero estaba comenzando a dudar. ¿Y si era su karma? No es que él hubiera sido malo, sólo un poco rebelde y con actitudes no tanto acertadas, pero podría cambiar. Podría hacerlo tan solo si su día mejorara. Si tan sólo no estuviera pasándole aquello.

Suspiró hastiado por tercera vez, mientras cruzaba su pierna por encima de la otra y los brazos de igual forma. Cerró los ojos tratando de serenarse, pero era imposible. Ni si quiera el cómodo sillón de la sala de Buce lograba tranquilizar su estresada mente. Porque aún seguía en su casa, joder. Pepper lo mataría al llegar al trabajo, pero primero aturdiría sus oídos con reclamos, gritos, y demás cosas de las mujeres. A veces se preguntaba seriamente si Pepper no estaba cansada de ser mujer. Inventar un drama por todo también debería ser agotante. Bueno, al menos ella no estaba ahí, en ese nido de locos.

Bruce revoloteaba por todos lados, totalmente preocupado por el estúpido y escurridizo control. ¿Cómo diablos se le había podido perder? Daba giros de un lado a otro, pasaba de la recámara a la cocina, iba al baño, revisaba la sala y volvía a empezar. Steve, por otra parte, se encontraba pegado al suelo moviéndose de un lado a otro, como si estuviera en una misión del ejército. ¿Qué diablos hacía ese hombre con el pecho pegado al suelo? Hacía calor, claro, pero no era para tanto. Y él, bueno… él había contribuido buscando un rato sobre la mesa, y luego sentándose en el sofá. Porque, obviamente, él no iba a ensuciar su traje para buscar algo que ni si quiera le importaba. ¿Entonces por qué se había quedado? Era bastante divertido ver a Banner comiéndose las uñas por encontrar algo, jamás lo había visto tan preocupado, ni si quiera en sus investigaciones. Por fin ese hombre dejaba su faceta relajada. Aunque en su subconsciente había una segunda causa: _el rubio_. ¿Quién se perdería una vista como esa? Un hombre altamente atractivo y musculoso que traía un traje de gala roto, y anticuado. Esa no era la parte buena, lo mejor era que estaba restregándose contra el piso, y la tela rota cada vez se desgarraba más. Además le dejaba a la vista su trasero. Quería tocar. _Enserio_, quería tocar. Pero había un pequeño detalle, y era que aquel sujeto estaba peinado de una forma bastante anticuada. Totalmente, eso mataba su pasión.

—¿Qué creen que hacen ustedes dos? Aunque se paseen veinte veces por el mismo sitio, si el control no apareció la primera vez, ¿Qué les hace pensar que lo hará ahora? —comentó con un tinte de ironía mientras se sobaba el cuello con su mano derecha. Se sintió ofendido cuando los otros dos apenas lo miraron, para seguir buscando— ¡Vamos, relájense! Siéntense, tranquilícense y después pueden volver a buscar. ¿Por qué la gente siempre es así de desesperada? —quizá estuviera hablando al aire, pero necesitaba decirlo. Entre más buscas las cosas, más se esconden, ¿no?

—Sr. Stark, sé que para usted no es importante el control, pero para mí sí lo es. Necesito volver a mi tiempo cuanto antes. —comentó Steve sin expresión en el rostro, mientras seguía arrastrándose por el piso de la sala.

—¿Por qué tan pronto, Rogers? —volvió a insistir—. Si yo viajara más de cien años al futuro, ¡claro que querría quedarme ahí al menos un par de días! No seas tan anticuado, hombre. —y mientras hablaba, su mirada chocolate perseguía cada movimiento de ese extraño. Un hombre que venía del pasado, quién lo pensaría. Aún quedaban algunas dudas en su mente sobre ese hecho, pero quizá lo prefería, porque si Banner había planeado una broma, era de muy mal gusto.

—Necesito volver, porque tengo un asunto personal muy importante. —susurró mientras se perdía tras el sofá donde estaba Tony. Un asunto importante que iba de la mano con un compromiso absurdo, pero que no podía rechazar. A sus 30 años recién cumplidos necesitaba, quizá, formar una familia. Aunque en sus planes había estado siempre la idea de proteger a su gente y vivir para eso: defender a su nación. Luego venía la agente Carter, pero…

Sus ojos rápidamente se movieron a la ventana por la cual se había asomado cuando Tony abrió las cortinas, y percibió un movimiento raro. Sin despegarse del piso se arrastró hasta ahí, y volteó hacia atrás para ver si Tony también lo había escuchado, pero este parecía absorto mirando quién sabe a dónde. Sólo veía el cabello de su nuca totalmente intacto. ¿Se había quedado dormido, quizá? Dirigió su mirada hacia otra puerta, por donde se había perdido el otro hombre, pero éste no daba señales de aparecer. Su vista volvió a la ventana y se deslizó con cuidado, para no ser escuchado por nadie. Cuando estaba cerca de la ventana, ésta se abrió con un sonoro golpe que lo hizo brincar, y al parecer a Stark también, porque oyó cómo algo cayó al piso. Quizá una taza. Un hombre entró estrepitosamente por la ventana, de un solo salto.

—¡¿Cómo está mi vecin-¡agh! —un sonoro golpe se escuchó, y el hombre cayó al suelo. Steve se había levantado rápidamente para hacerle frente a aquel extraño, y solamente había atinado a darle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla cuando había empezado a gritar. Estaba por arrojársele encima, pues quizá fuera un ladrón, pero unos brazos lo detuvieron por la espalda. Se asomó sobre su hombro y era Bruce quien lo sostenía con la mirada sorprendida y la boca entreabierta. Él se intentó zafar—¡Déjeme, Doctor Banner, le daré unos golpes a este ladrón para que no se vuelva a acercar! —

—¡Steve, no! ¡Él no es un ladrón, es mi vecino! —gritó con algo de miedo. Por suerte había llegado a tiempo, pues si no lo hubiera hecho, ahorita quizá ese hombre estuviera volando por la ventana 10 pisos hacia abajo. Sintió como el otro cuerpo se relajó, mientras Stark se acercaba para ver mejor lo que había pasado a sus espaldas.

—¿S-Su vecino? —murmuró con los ojos muy abiertos, y todavía sus manos echas puños. Sintió el calor subir por su rostro, a causa de la vergüenza, y sintió las orejas calientes, ¡por Dios! ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Podría haber aventado a ese hombre por la ventana si tan sólo el otro se hubiera tardado veinte segundos más en llegar! Tenía que aprender a controlar ese impulso de saltar y golpear a cualquier intruso, esto no era el ejército. Eran solo personas, personas que curiosamente no entraban por la puerta, sino por las ventanas. ¿Esto se hacía en el 2013? Que extrañas formas las suyas.

La gran carcajada que soltó el castaño ya conocido, le hizo arrepentirse aún más por sus actos, aunque ciertamente relajó la tensión que se había formado a su alrededor. El otro hombre aún se encontraba tendido en el suelo, completamente inmóvil. Stark se acercó a él y le dio una suave patada para que se levantara, pero el otro no reaccionó. Entonces soltó una carcajada aún más grande.

—Creo que te has pasado un poco, Rogers. —mencionó con una media sonrisa sobre los labios, mientras negaba con la cabeza, totalmente divertido por la escena. Ahora no sería el único que tendría un mal día.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—Lo siento tanto. Yo nunca pensé que… —Steve se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, siendo acompañado por todos los demás. A su lado estaba sentado el doctor Banner, y un poco más a la orilla, Tony; enfrente no solo estaba el hombre al que había golpeado, sino que uno más_—que por cierto había entrado también por el mismo lugar que el otro—_estaba ahí. Stark y ese hombre se habían reído por un buen rato hasta que les pareció suficiente, y luego entre todos se dedicaron a, literalmente, revivir al sujeto más grande. Ahora todo era bastante incómodo, cuando Bruce le había explicado con paciencia que ese edificio contaba con las típicas escaleras que iban por fuera de la fachada, dándole algo de informalidad, para que los vecinos pudiesen entrar por las ventanas. Aun no comprendía como la gente se podía arriesgar a tanto, subiendo escaleras de esa forma tan peligrosa, pero lo confirmó cuando se asomó por la ventana, y efectivamente, había un pasillo lleno de escaleras. Al parecer esos dos sujetos eran los vecinos de abajo.

—Basta Rogers, deja de disculparte. Es la decimocuarta vez que lo dices y estás comenzando a fastidiarme. —comentó Tony mientras veía con algo de diversión al golpeado. Reprimió una risa, pero se escapó de sus labios un respiro fuerte, mientras Bruce lo veía con aprensión. ¿Qué? Había sido muy divertido ver todo aquello.

—Sí, Tony tiene razón, no te preocupes. —murmuró el otro hombre viendo a Steve, y restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano—. Siempre te lo he dicho, imbécil, no entres por las ventanas, asustas a la gente. Pudimos subir por el elevador. —regañó al susodicho, quien sonrió como pudo y volvió a ponerse la carne congelada sobre su mejilla hinchada que comenzaba a tomar un leve tono morado—. Por cierto, soy Loki Laufeyson. —le sonrió al recordar que no se había presentado todavía, pero es que no había tenido tiempo. Pues cuando él entró por la ventana al oír los ruidos, espero encontrar todo menos al otro desparramado en el piso. La ocasión no lo ameritaba para nada, pero sin evitarlo comenzó a reír con el castaño. Después vino la parte difícil de cargar al otro hasta el sofá para despertarlo.

—Y yo soy Thor Oddinson. —el hombre golpeado le sonrió con compañerismo, y le dirigió una mirada cálida y sin reproches por lo sucedido, que hizo que Steve olvidara el mal trago que estaba pasando. En verdad se sentía muy arrepentido. Pero eso no le impidió aventurarse a preguntar algo que se le hacía bastante curioso.

—¿Thor, Loki? ¿Esos no son nombres de Dioses mitológicos? —su ceja alzada mostraba abiertamente la duda que tenía. ¿Hombres comunes con tales nombres? Vaya padres, a veces tenían mucha imaginación. Miró como Bruce ponía platos para todos con una especie de comida dentro, que olía muy bien. Thor hizo a un lado la carne en su mejilla y sonrió con los ojos brillosos, deleitándose la vista.

—Resulta que su padre era un chiflado amante de la literatura nórdica, y decidió hacer horrible la vida de estos desdichados poniéndoles tales nombres. El típico caso de un padre arruina infancias. —comentó con cierto deje de maldad el castaño, mientras le daba vueltas a la cuchara metida en una taza con café. Ya pasaba del medio día, pero hábitos eran hábitos. El café era uno de ellos. Bruce lo vio con el ceño fruncido por semejante atrevimiento, Loki sólo sonrió con gracia dirigiéndole una mirada al castaño, y Thor se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo_—devorando—_el omelett que Bruce les había preparado.

—¿Son hermanos, entonces? —preguntó Steve nuevamente, ganándose la atención de todos sobre él. Anthony lo miró sobre sus espesas pestañas, mientras vaciaba un poco más de azúcar en su taza y seguía moviendo de forma constante, pero no brusca. Al parecer aquel tipo era alguien bastante curioso. Ahora no se le hacía tan bizarra la idea de que hubiera traspasado el tiempo-espacio con Bruce. Se le había enganchado, prácticamente, por curiosidad.

—Algo así… —comentó Thor mientras llevaba un gran pedazo de comida a su boca y masticaba. Se ganó un pellizco del otro hombre en su gran brazo. Steve se preguntó por qué no llevaban el mismo apellido entonces, pero se mordió la lengua para no preguntar algo como eso. No era su asunto. Por otra parte, se sorprendió por el simple hecho de que, a pesar de que él era bastante alto, ese hombre le hacía parecer un adolescente. Era algunos 10 centímetros más alto, quizá medía más o menos 1.90 m., y le ganaba en musculatura claramente. Su cabello rubio caía sobre sus hombros, y tenía mucha barba. A simple vista parecía un cazador, si no fuera porque en lugar de machete llevara un tenedor… quizá un martillo le vendría bien. Aunque Steve sospechaba que lo hacía por mera educación. Bien podría tomar con sus grandes manos el plato entero y devorarlo todo de un mordisco. El otro hombre, en cambio, parecía mucho más refinado y algo más serio. También portaba el cabello algo largo, pero no tanto. Era de la misma estatura que Thor, pero mucho más delgado.

—Así que vienes del pasado, ¿eh? —le sonrió Loki mientras lo analizaba un poco. Steve sonrió algo apenado. Bruce lo había tenido que explicar de nuevo cuando Tony abrió la boca para darles la nueva noticia a sus amigos. Supuso que lo hizo solamente para que no le fueran a odiar por tan repentino movimiento y noquear a Thor, pero un ligero presentimiento le hizo sospechar que sólo quería comentarlo por mera diversión. Ese hombre era tan…

—Sí… —respondió mientras tomaba un vaso y se servía jugo de la jarra de vidrio. Hasta los utensilios habían cambiado bastante en un poco más de cien años. Ahora la gente vestía diferente, y a juzgar por la forma de llevarse de los presentes ahí, también los modales se habían ido modificando con el tiempo. Según Bruce, eran vecinos, pero también amigos de él y de Stark desde hacía muchos años atrás.

—¿Por qué no te quedas un tiempo aquí? Ya sabes, siempre hay algo interesante por descubrir. —le sugirió con una _casi _amable sonrisa, mientras alternaba los ojos entre Tony y Steve. Tenía un presentimiento. Ignoró el hecho de que Thor siguiera tragando como una _bestia_, dejando en ridículo los modales infundados por la familia. Pero bueno, ya tendría tiempo para _castigarlo_ cuando volvieran a casa. Tony le dirigió una mirada exasperada, informándole que había estado diciendo lo mismo. Loki reprimió una pequeña risa.

—Lo siento, tengo asuntos pendientes. — respondió de forma automática y hasta algo molesto. ¿Por qué todos querían que se quedara ahí? Él solo quería volver a su época, a las cosas que sí conocía, dormir un rato y fingir que esto que le estaba pasando era solamente una pesadilla. Miró la comida que le había traído Bruce amablemente, y comenzó a recortar ayudado por un cuchillo y un tenedor. Después tomó una de las servilletas y, extendiéndola, la acomodó sobre su camisa desgarrada y comenzó a comer deseándoles una buena comida a todos de forma educada. Sintió las miradas sobre su persona y los miró un tanto incómodo—. ¿Qué sucede? —

—¿Qué eras en tu época? —preguntó Tony con una ceja alzada, mientras dejaba de mover el líquido de su taza— ¿Alguna especie de príncipe? —torció la boca. Ese hombre era un misterio. En la época actual, era muy poca la gente que comía de esa forma tan… formal. Obviamente en cenas importantes, de negocios, o comidas familiares, se seguía llevando a cabo esa especie de ritual, pero todo cambiaba cuando te encontrabas en casa sin nadie que vigilara tus modales.

—Me haces sentir como un troglodita. —Thor tomó una servilleta y limpió sus manos con un deje de vergüenza en el rostro, para hacer por fin uso del tenedor y comenzar a masticar algo más calmado a pesar de que se moría de hambre. Él siempre tenía hambre. Provenía de una tierra donde la comida era más que indispensable, y el desayuno era la parte más importante del día. Aunque juzgando por las horas, esto no era considerado un desayuno, ¿pero qué más daba? Comida siempre era comida.

—¿Y no lo eres? —Loki lo miró con una sonrisa grande, mientras una pequeña risa se escapaba de sus labios, haciendo que vibrara la manzana de su cuello, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Thor. Deseó fervientemente estar a solas con Loki. La comida podría esperar, el _hambre_ no. Vio fijamente como éste, sin quitarle la vista de encima, llevó a sus labios la taza con té negro y sorbió un trago. Después se lamió los labios ante la vista de todos. Su mirada verdosa fija en el dueño de la barba rubia. Sus manos se rozaron por encima de la mesa, sin importarles que pudieran verlos.

—Dejen estos momentos para cuando estén solos. Aún hay gente inocente aquí. —Stark frunció el ceño con desaprobación, pero con un tinte de diversión al señalar a Steve con la mirada, mientras Bruce parecía encontrar sumamente interesante la mesa, haciéndose el desentendido. Steve los miró con confusión, no entendiendo las palabras del castaño. ¿Qué tenía de raro aquello? Sólo se habían mirado y agarrado la mano, eso era todo… ¿verdad? Eran hermanos, después de todo.

—Bueno, volviendo al tema de Steve, ¿qué eras en tu época? —Bruce lo miró con algo de interés, claramente abochornado por todas esas cosas inusuales que pasaban. Aquellos tres tenían que practicar mucho la educación frente a los demás, y dejar todas sus cosas raras para después. A veces se preguntaba por qué tenían tantos amigos siendo de aquella forma. Steve se alegró que hubiera alguien normal entre ellos. Si normal le decías al hombre que había inventado un control de espacio-tiempo, el que claramente había perdido sin más.

—Militar. —respondió, atrayendo la atención de los otros hombres también—. Era… Capitán de la Milicia Norteamericana. —concluyó con una pequeña sonrisa. No le gustaba mucho sentirse tan observado por ellos. Nadie dijo nada por algunos momentos, que a Steve se le hicieron demasiado largos. ¿Lo tacharían de raro, acaso? ¿Qué de raro tenía ser militar? Más raros eran todos ellos. Sin embargo sentía una tensión en el aire, como si fuese un tema _tabú_ ser un militar. ¿Qué pasaba ahí? Vio que los hermanos se dirigieron cortas miradas entre ellos, mientras Loki volvía a beber de su té sin verlo, y Thor a masticar; sintió como el cuerpo de Bruce se tensaba. El único que pareció no ponerse raro fue Tony, quien tomó un largo trago de café antes de chiflar con clara sorpresa, obviamente fingida.

—Así que Capitán, ¿eh?... Un buen trabajo para morir joven. —Tony lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras tomaba un trozo de la comida intacta de su plato y lo llevaba hasta su boca. Ahora le parecía más lógica la acción que había hecho aquel rubio al derribar a Thor. Para los soldados todos los intrusos eran enemigos. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan rápido se les fueron los ánimos? Ni que fuera pecado ser un _militar._ —sonrió mientras se limpiaba la comisura de los labios con una servilleta, tratando de parecer normal como siempre. Pero todos sabían que no era por eso. Hablar de militares estaba prohibido en su círculo de amigos, porque Tony…

—Es mejor que busque el control. —sugirió Bruce con algo de nerviosismo, mientras se levantaba deprisa de la silla. El silencio se hizo presente.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

El tiempo había corrido demasiado rápido para todos, y el control no daba indicios de aparecer. Los otros dos hombres se habían ofrecido a ayudarles, y se habían repartido los lugares de la casa para buscar: Bruce buscaba en el cuarto, Tony en el comedor, Loki buscaba en el cuarto de limpieza y el baño, Steve en la cocina, y Thor en la sala. Bueno, si a buscar le llamaban dormir como oso hibernando sobre el sofá. Sus ronquidos se escuchaban por toda la casa, haciendo suspirar con frustración a Loki.

Steve se hallaba buscando debajo de los muebles, esperando que el control apareciera e irse a casa, no podía soportar seguir en esa tierra de locos, pero había algo que le carcomía por dentro. Aquel asunto de los militares, del que por cierto, nadie volvió a comentar nada al respecto. Algo le decía que no se debía a él, sino a otra cosa. Se sintió algo desubicado cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía por qué estar haciéndose esas preguntas. Él no tenía ningún tipo de relación con aquellos hombres. Estaba seguro que era como un pacto entre ellos. Así que trató de olvidar el hecho de que estaba perdido entre secretos, y decidió buscar ésta vez por encima de las alacenas. Pero su mente siguió dando vueltas alrededor de ese tema que quería dar por olvidado, deseando que dejara de atormentarle, y se quedó parado a mitad de la cocina con la mirada fija en una pequeña ventana que daba hacia las calles de la ciudad. Sintió una presencia tras de sí, pero antes de si quiera poder voltear, el otro hombre habló.

—Oye, Rogers. —Tony se encontraba detrás, recargado en el desayunador, mientras observaba fijamente al rubio, que se dio media vuelta para encararlo—. No creo que ahí parado vayas a encontrar el control. No vendrá corriendo hacia ti. —hizo una mueca burlona cuando el otro frunció levemente el ceño. Si parecía que Pepper estaba molesta la mayoría del tiempo por sus chistes, este hombre era incluso peor. Había encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo. Que Pepper se sintiera afortunada, porque Anthony Stark ya tenía un nuevo blanco para molestar.

—Estaba distraído. —murmuró—. De todas formas el control no aparece por ningún lado. —torció los labios y se cruzó de brazos, y el castaño deseó que jamás lo hubiera hecho. Se veía tan… insinuante. Con esa pose, la forma de sus músculos tensados, su mueca, y su ropa desgarrada. Pero había un problema: Steve era un militar. Un maldito y jodido militar. Carraspeó cuando se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos se estaban desviando de su propósito inicial al ir en busca de aquel "Capitán".

—Le diré a Bruce que te preste algo de ropa mientras te vas. Andar con la ropa desgarrada te hace parecer un náufrago. —se dio la vuelta, mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, y caminaba hacia la puerta. Le temblaban un poco las piernas, y trató de regular su respiración y los latidos rápidos del corazón. Estúpidos recuerdos.

—Sr. Stark, yo… —las palabras salieron de su boca de forma involuntaria, y se regañó por ese simple hecho. Esperó que el otro no le escuchara, pero el susodicho lo miró sobre el hombro, con una ceja levantada, esperando a que siguiera—. Ah… dígale de mi parte al Doctor Bruce que gracias, por favor. —la improvisación jamás había sido su punto fuerte, y lo demostró con su voz titubeante. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer preguntándole acerca de por qué la palabra "_militar_" había causado tanta controversia?

—…Sí, claro. — respondió distraído y se perdió por el pasillo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Completamente, Tony se sentía _casi_ como un hombre nuevo. Reír era bastante liberador, y más si había una buena causa de por medio. Y claro que la había. A veces lo tachaban de mal educado, riendo cuando las situaciones no lo ameritaban, pero estaba claro que era imposible. Lo que pasaba es que nadie comprendía su sentido del humor. Sí, justo como ahora. Solamente él había reído estruendosamente cuando vio a Steve Rogers salir del cuarto con otra ropa. Loki se había limitado a sonreír, y cuando estaba por reír como el castaño, se había dado media vuelta para _buscar_ el control en la cocina. Estaba más que claro que se ocultaba para reír a solas. Thor—_que por fin había despertado de su siesta—_le había dirigido una brillante sonrisa, y con su característico humor, había levantado el pulgar para indicarle que se veía bien. Después regresó al sofá.

¡Já! Como si Tony fue ciego. Hasta Steve se mostraba claramente apenado e incómodo. Llevaba una camisa color marrón de Bruce, pero al ser mucho más musculoso le apretaba un poco, haciendo que la tela se viese jalada. Un pantalón azul marino que le quedaba justo, enredado más arriba de la cintura con un horrible cinturón café, y por si fuera poco, le quedaba corto de abajo, específicamente más arriba de los tobillos. Se veía como un bobo, enserio.

—Es como si hubieras mandado tu ropa a la lavandería y ésta se hubiera encogido, Rogers. —sonrió, pero el otro alzó una ceja con confusión. _Ah_, claro, no sabía lo que era una lavandería. En sus tiempos eso no existía. Su chiste ahora no tenía el mismo significado hiriente y grosero con que lo había mandado, pero luego le explicaría a ese rubio lo que significaba su frase para que se ofendiera. Bruce le dirigió un ceño fruncido mientras suspiraba. Él se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia. De todas formas, era mejor eso que andar con la ropa desgarrada por ahí. Iba a hacer un comentario más al respecto, pero un grito proveniente de la sala alertó a todos.

—¡Oye, Bruce! ¡Qué raros mandos para el televisor tienes! ¡Fabrícame uno! —esas simples palabras calaron en los oídos de todos, y la misma idea chocó e hizo colisión en sus cerebros al mismo tiempo: Thor había encontrado el control. Se miraron con sorpresa y corrieron al sofá, sin importarles nada. El rubio estaba cómodamente sentado, apuntando con el control_—hasta hacía unos minutos extraviado—_a la televisión. Loki salió presuroso de la cocina, con una clara sorpresa en sus facciones.

—¡Thor, ese no es el mando del televisor! ¡Es el control que buscábamos! —pero las palabras de Bruce llegaron muy tarde. Thor había presionado el botón.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La sensación que habían sentido todos se resumía a lo mismo: un paro cardiaco. Y Tony casi juraba que iba a descontarle varios días de sueldo a Bruce por hacerle todo aquello. Por su culpa su día se había dio al carajo, y ahora esto. Moriría de un infarto algún día no muy lejano, quizá de un coraje, y si seguía viendo a Steve vestido así, moriría de risa. Sí, de risa. Moriría cuando no pudiese parar de reír y entonces el oxígeno no llegara a sus pulmones, bloqueando su sistema por completo. Sería una buena forma de morir, al menos estaría feliz… bueno, dejando eso de lado, le había dado un mini-infarto. Como a todos, en realidad.

El estúpido_—y troglodita_—de Thor, había apretado el botón del tonto control, ese que habían estado buscando como locos la mayor parte de la mañana y medio día, y que nadie había hallado. Al parecer estaba debajo de uno de los cojines del sofá. Pero nadie lo había notado porque ese lugar siempre estaba ocupado, pues Tony recordaba haber estado sentado allí mientras los demás buscaban, y luego la siesta que había dormido Thor, en ese mismo lugar. Vaya suerte la suya. Habían puesto la casa de Bruce al revés para nada. Para nada porque encontrar el control no les había traído un beneficio, precisamente.

Todo se había quedado en silencio cuando el botón fue presionado, pero se volvió más sorprendente cuando, a pesar de haber apretado el botón con fuerza, Thor permanecía ahí, en la misma posición que antes. Habían corrido a quitarle el aparato de las manos, y Tony se preguntó seriamente de dónde venía ese hombre. ¿Acaso estaba más atrasado en tecnología que Steve? Hasta el más idiota se daría cuenta de que ese control no era precisamente para cambiar los canales de la televisión. Se mordió la lengua ahorrándose un comentario. Bruce había revisado el control con minuciosidad, llevando algunos instrumentos para abrirlo, y comprobar la cosa que Steve temía: el control _no_ funcionaba.

Steve se había puesto como loco al saber que no podría volver por una falla en el control, y casi se le lanzaba a Bruce, si no fuera porque recapacitó de que era el único que podría mandarlo de nuevo a su época. Maldita tecnología. Maldita la hora en que había decidido seguir a ese sujeto. ¿Por qué no simplemente lo había dejado escapar? No era su problema, ¡pero no! Él como buen ciudadano y patriota líder de la esperanza y la paz, había querido llevar a cabo la buena acción del día sin darse cuenta que todo eso sólo le traería problemas. La próxima vez se lo pensaría más antes de ayudar a alguien, enserio. Se sintió frustrado cuando le dieron la noticia, pues enserio necesitaba regresar a casa, y no porque le urgiera casarse, si no porque estaba seguro que sus tíos estarían muy preocupados por él. ¿Y si la salud de su tío empeoraba por su culpa? Diablos, no quería pensar en eso.

Habían tenido que volver a tomar asiento, hasta Tony, quien volvía a estresarse poco a poco, viendo constantemente su celular y las llamadas perdidas de su asistente. Estaba muerto en cuanto pusiera un pie adentro de la oficina, lo sabía, pero aun así no contestó. ¿Para qué adelantar su calvario? De todas formas Pepper le daría su sermón. Así que lo dejó sobre la mesa, quitándole el sonido para que lo molestara. Bruce les había explicado el procedimiento para armar el control, aunque el único que parecía entenderlo era Stark, pues escuchaba y luego opinaba. Los demás se mantenían callados, esperando.

—¿Quieres decir que se le acabó la batería a ese control? —preguntó el castaño con una ceja levantada, mientras miraba con detalle el interior de aquel aparato, sumergido en sus propias ideas.

—Así es. —asintió Bruce, pero vio la clara confusión en los demás, así que decidió explicar con palabras más sencillas. A veces olvidaba que el lenguaje de los científicos era difícil, y que solo Stark comprendía sus palabras—. Este control funciona con un elemento llamado _Iridio_. Sin él es imposible. Como dijo Tony, es como una batería. —resumió sus palabras, ante la atenta mirada de los demás.

—¿No puede simplemente poner un poco más de ese tal Iridio dentro, y ya? —preguntó Steve con la única esperanza flotando sobre su pensamiento. Lo que fuera por volver a casa. Bruce negó con un gesto, y un claro signo de arrepentimiento sobre sus orbes oscuras— ¿Necesariamente se utiliza ese elemento? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó. Quería saberlo todo. O lo más que su mente pudiese comprender. No podía simplemente permitir que la situación se le fuera de las manos. No cuando le decían que no podría volver a casa.

—El Iridio se encuentra en los meteoritos, y es un elemento especialmente escaso en la corteza terrestre. Su alta densidad y afinidad a unirse con el hierro, probablemente, son las causas para que sus partículas puedan acelerarse a niveles inimaginables. —explicaba de forma pausada—. Cuando aceleramos las partículas de ambos al _99.99%_ de la velocidad de la luz en el _LHC de Ginebra*_, el tiempo transcurrido para ellas es una sietemilésima del que medimos con nuestros relojes. Esta fue la causa por la cual pude viajar en el tiempo. Las partículas me absorbieron, trasladándome a su ritmo. —terminó, pero a juzgar por las caras de los tres, no pareció haber surtido efecto.

—En otras palabras. —intervino el multimillonario—. Este hombre mezcló partículas y les dio mucha más energía a través de un aparato especial, que me gustaría saber cómo consiguió. —le dirigió una inquisidora mirada, para luego proseguir—. Cuando lo logró, las metió en este control para hacerlas funcionar como una pila, y entonces viajó por el tiempo. —Bruce le asintió, al igual que los otros tres, pareciendo comprender al fin. Era bastante complicado, y había mucha ciencia y experimentos de por medio, pero con eso bastaba— ¿Ya no tienes Iridio? —le preguntó a Bruce.

—No. Gasté todo en las pruebas, y el poco que quedó fue el que sirvió. Me alegro que ya no tuviera, de lo contrario Thor estaría quién sabe dónde. —llevó ambas manos a sus caderas, para después suspirar y mirar al rubio, quien se notaba claramente abatido. Era su culpa aquella situación. Si tan solo no se hubiera dejado llevar por la curiosidad de investigar, nada de esto estaría pasando. Una idea vino a su cabeza, tomando la decisión de forma instantánea—. Tranquilo Steve, buscaré el Iridio y te enviaré de regreso a casa lo más pronto posible. —le sonrió, mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro del mencionado. Éste le sonrió de forma vacía, no creyendo en sus palabras. Todos lo miraron, exclusivamente el castaño— ¿Qué? No será tan difícil, pude hacerlo una vez, no supondrá un gran reto hacerlo de nuevo. —sonrió. Caminó hasta la cocina siendo seguido por Tony, quien se detuvo pasos más atrás, recargándose en una pared.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Banner? Está claro que encontrar Iridio en este planeta, es como hallar un trébol de 4 hojas. _Im-po-si-ble_. —murmuró bajo para que nadie de los otros pudiera escucharlo. A veces podía ser algo cruel, pero había visto el tinte de tristeza que cubría la mirada de Steve, y un pequeño nudo se había formado en su garganta. No lo había dicho frente a todos por la misma razón. Sentía algo de pena por el soldado, Capitán, militar, o lo que fuera. Bruce lo miró, encogiéndose de hombros—. Puedo mandar a un equipo especializado a que busquen Iridio, no costará mucho. —le guiñó el ojo, barajeando una opción por demás tentadora, y Bruce lo sabía.

—No. Iré a buscarlo yo mismo. Yo lo traje hasta aquí, yo debo arreglarlo. —se hizo de la vista gorda cuando Stark lo miró con el ceño fruncido, claramente molesto por el rechazo. Sería una muy buena opción esa de no mover un solo dedo y que otros fueran a buscar el elemento, pero se sentía tan culpable que lo haría él mismo. Además así podía seguir investigando un poco más acerca del control y su funcionamiento, para poder devolver a Steve a su época, y no a otra. Tenía que ser más cuidadoso ésta vez.

—Doctor Banner, siempre me dejas fuera de tus proyectos. Deberías estarme agradecido por no haber pateado tu trasero aún, y por ofrecerte mi ayuda. —mencionó de forma un tanto brusca, dando a entender su inconformidad con todo aquel asunto. Eran pocas las personas que gozaban de la ayuda de Anthony. Era un filántropo, pero no para estos asuntos. Se había ahorrado muchas palabras e insultos que querían salir de su boca, y que peleaban con su lengua por ser dichos, pero se contuvo. A veces Bruce podía llegar a ser tan terco como él.

—¿Quieres ayudarme, Tony? —le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, y los ojos brillantes. _Oh, no…_ él conocía esa expresión demasiado bien: un intento de manipulación de parte del otro. Negó repetidas veces, pero ya no podía negarse ante esa mirada. Maldito Bruce Banner y su influencia.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

El elevador sonó cuando llegó al número 25, y él bajó de ahí con una mueca de disgusto, pero la cambió cuando cruzó las puertas de metal, y saludó con su característico gesto a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino. Tenía que parecer normal. Por fin había llegado a su oficina después de tanto tiempo. Aunque sospechaba que era mejor no haberse presentado, pues ya eran más de las dos de la tarde. Miró su celular por última vez. Mierda. Veintiocho llamadas perdidas de Pepper y veinte mensajes en el buzón de voz. Era hombre muerto. Así que sin intimidarse, cruzó las puertas de vidrio que lo llevarían a su infierno. Bien, pues no estaba tan equivocado. Apenas y cruzó las puertas, una voz que conocía de sobra, proveniente de una mujer, lo asaltó por la espalda, siguiéndole por los pasillos llenos de trabajadores de oficina. Siguió caminando como si nada sucediera. Estaba acostumbrado.

—¡¿Dónde diablos te has metido, Tony?! ¿Acaso sabes la hora que es y las citas que perdiste? ¡Sin mencionar la junta a la que faltaste! ¡A la que por cierto, tú mismo organizaste hace dos días! ¿Sabes cuánto trabajo me costó reunir a esos importantes socios en tan pocas horas, y que ellos hicieran un hueco en sus agendas para venir hoy? ¡Ah, no! ¡El señor Anthony Stark se tomó la mañana libre sin avisar, dejándome sus responsabilidades y la vergüenza encima! ¡Es el peor día, y eso que apenas es Miércoles!... —de repente el castaño dejó de escuchar sus palabras. Solo oía lejanos berridos de una mujer enojada, y volvió a su mente la pregunta de si no se cansaba de hacer tanto drama. ¿Naturaleza de las mujeres? Tal vez.

Llegó a su oficina y aventó su maletín sobre el escritorio, dejándose caer en su silla cómoda de cuero, aun con su secretaria personal regañándolo. Era increíble la potencia de su voz. Y la potencia de sus pulmones para gritar aquellas palabras seguidas por más de cinco minutos sin agotarse. Una mujer verdaderamente inigualable. Aunque más sorprendentes eran sus oídos, que se habían acostumbrado tanto a sus gritos, que ya ni la oía. Solo veía como movía la boca. Tampoco es que le interesara mucho lo que tenía que decir.

—Puedes arreglártelas sola sin mí, Pepper. —le interrumpió con una sonrisa, mientras abría su maletín y sacaba algunos documentos que tenía pendientes por revisar. Prendió su computadora y tamborileó los dedos sobre el escritorio cuando la mujer se dejó caer en la silla de enfrente, totalmente exhausta, por fin.

—¿Alguna vez miras el móvil, Tony? —la pregunta salió en un susurro, y el mencionado descubrió que al parecer todos necesitaban vacaciones a su alrededor. Todos menos él. Su pregunta era, ¿por qué tanto estrés? La gente siempre solía preocuparse de más, y hacer sus problemas más grandes de lo que eran. Tormentas en un simple vaso de agua que bien podrías beberte.

—Sí, algunas veces. —comentó de forma distraída mientras se revisaba los papeles que había sacado. Pepper guardó silencio, viéndolo detenidamente con una ceja alzada. Ella era verdaderamente increíble por seguir a su lado, después de tanto tiempo y de tantas cosas que habían pasado entre ellos. Se alegraba de tenerla ahí, siempre dispuesta a seguirlo, regañarlo, y tratar de devolverlo al camino. Se preguntó qué clase de hombre sería ahora si no fuera por aquella rubia. Entonces dedujo, como siempre lo hacía, que Pepper era una mujer hermosa. Su cabello rubio, sus pecas, sus ojos azules expresivos, esa sonrisa conciliadora en momentos difíciles y las palabras de apoyo que siempre tenía para él. Además era muy inteligente. Una amiga más, en su exclusiva lista. Un lugar bien merecido.

—Logré que los socios aceptaran estar aquí mañana temprano, Tony. —comentó ella, tomando una hebra de su cabello que había caído sobre su rostro, para engancharla de nuevo a su peinado. Él le sonrió, reafirmando sus palabras—. Pero no quiero que esto vuelva a suceder, ¿entendiste? Me tenías muy preocupada. —susurró cuando sus miradas chocaron. En sus ojos se veía la angustia que había sufrido cuando él no había contestado el teléfono. Se quedaron viendo por algunos segundos, en los que Pepper se perdió en esa mirada chocolate—. En el _MIT_ tienes un discurso de inauguración. —mencionó para rellenar el silencio que de pronto se había instalado. Miró detenidamente a su jefe, dándose cuenta de que algo le sucedía. Lo notaba algo distante.

—Es en Junio. Mira, no me presiones con compromisos que están tan lejanos. —comentó exasperado, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la cafetera. Necesitaba un trago para despertar por completo y comenzar lo que restaba de su día laboral. Aunque en realidad no necesitaba esa taza de café, pero si necesitaba alejarse con urgencia de aquellos ojos que lo conocían tan bien. Sobó sus sienes con las yemas de los dedos. Genial, ahora le daría migraña.

—Entonces voy a decir que sí. —afirmó, mientras anotaba algo en su agenda, pasando las hojas de ésta con rapidez, buscando dónde se encontraba ese evento. Pero siempre alerta a los movimientos de su jefe.

—No. Desvía y absorbe. No quiero que me lo transmitas. —se dio media vuelta para encararla, pero ella ya lo estaba viendo desde antes. Maldita sea, ahora no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Esa mujer estaba acorralándolo. Sabía que terminaría por decir lo que estaba ocultado, aunque ciertamente no quería hacerlo. No podía revivir aquello. No hoy. No el día que había empezado mal. No el día que ni con las risas había podido mejorar. _No el día en que los recuerdos habían decidido aparecer._ Y todo por culpa de aquella estúpida palabra.

—Quiero que firmes esto. — le extendió un montón de papeles aburridos a simple vista de Tony, mientras no dejaba de mirarlo. Él carraspeó y avanzó con una pluma en la mano, dispuesto a firmar sin mirar el contenido— ¿No vas a leerlo? —cuestionó con una ceja alzada. Tony siempre tenía especial atención con los contratos, en especial cuando estos eran muy importantes, pero hoy parecía distante, volvía a sentirlo. ¿Qué había pasado en esa mañana que ella se había perdido para verle así? Definitivamente, no era normal. El otro negó con la cabeza y firmó, dándose la vuelta para volver por su café, pero una mano sobre su brazo lo detuvo—. A ti te pasa algo raro hoy, ¿Qué es? —cuestionó Pepper mientras sentía el brazo tensarse bajo su agarre.

—_Militares…_ —murmuró perdido entre sus pensamientos, pero llegando a ser escuchado por la mujer presente, quien lo miró de forma un tanto sorprendida, pero cuando ella iba a soltar la pregunta siguiente, él interrumpió de forma estrepitosa: —. Pásame el teléfono. —le ordenó, y ella obedeció sin más, notando el nerviosismo de su jefe al marcar. Sus dedos algo temblorosos lo delataban. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Por qué Tony había dicho aquella palabra que era casi prohibida para ellos? ¿Por qué…?

Tony respiró de forma profunda cuando tomó el teléfono entre sus manos. Por poco y le iba a contar a Pepper aquello que lo estaba atormentando. Por suerte se le había ocurrido la idea de llamar al maldito Doctor Banner, con el que por cierto, seguía muy enojado. Y es que había salido volando de su casa cuando Bruce le pidió que alojara al rubio en su departamento hasta que él volviera, alegando que podría volverse loco si se quedaba solo en un departamento con cosas tecnológicas que él aún no conocía, o que moriría de hambre. Él había contraatacado diciendo que podía quedarse con los hermanos nórdicos, pero Banner lo contradijo al afirmar que si se quedaba con ellos nada bueno saldría de ahí. Bien, en eso tenía razón, esos sujetos lo traumarían de por vida con sus _cariñitos._ Pero tampoco es como si con él fuera a estar mejor. Además no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría el científico en volver, y si él con mucho trabajo podía cuidarse solo, ¿Qué le hacía pensar que podía cuidar de otra persona? Además no estaba acostumbrado a vivir con alguien. Anthony no vivía con nadie, y jamás lo haría, esa era su ley. Pero aquel maldito lo acorraló con una mirada de cachorro y un "_por favor_". No había dado respuesta, solo había huido prácticamente sin despedirse de nadie.

Tony suspiró, no sabía por qué lo hacía, y tenía el presentimiento que lo que haría a continuación le traería muchísimos problemas, pero ¿Qué más daba? No es que su vida fuera una completa calma. Además, en torno a su mente inteligente y rápida, tenía un _as_ bajo la manga. Bruce no iba a salirse completamente con la suya. Sonrió cínicamente, mientras tomaba su taza de café y se daba la vuelta encarando a Pepper, quien lo veía con el ceño fruncido. Le guiñó un ojo y tomó un trago largo de su bebida, para luego sentarse en su puesto de trabajo. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… y al quinto sonidito vibrante, se escuchó la voz de Banner al otro lado de la línea. Él sonrió.

—Doctor Banner, será mejor que tengas listo al Capitán Rogers. Pasaré por él mañana después del trabajo. —

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí :D veremos un poco más de Thorki en la historia, será la pareja secundaria aunque no saldrá demasiado, de una vez aviso xD __Espero que el asunto de por qué Bruce pudo viajar al pasado haya quedado bien explicado, en todo caso de no ser así, no duden en preguntarme y con gusto les contestaré. ¿Por qué esa palabra es prohibida para todos? Bueno, eso se verá cuando la historia vaya un poco más avanzada, pero no pierdan de vista este descubrimiento. _

_IMPORTANTE:_

_¿Encontraron el asterisco? (*) Bueno, pues ésta es la explicación:_

_LHC de Ginebra:__ El Gran Colisionador de Hadrones, GCH (en inglés __Large Hadron Collider__, LHC) es un acelerador y colisionador de partículas. Dentro del colisionador dos haces de protones son acelerados en sentidos opuestos hasta alcanzar el 99,99% de la velocidad de la luz, y se los hace chocar entre sí produciendo altísimas energías. _

_¿Quedó claro? :D_

_De nuevo muchas gracias todos, principalmente a quienes comentan y a quienes siguen la historia. Espero recibir noticias de ustedes con algún comentario. Nos veremos pronto en la actualización._

_Un beso._


	4. 4- En busca de un significado

_¡Hola!_

_Espero no haber tardado mucho ésta vez, y si es así lo siento enserio. Tenía previsto subir el capítulo desde el domingo, pero me enteré de algo que me hizo perder la noción del tiempo :( Bueno, no es algo exagerado, pero el domingo fue el último día de la Comic-Con en San Diego, y yo no pude ir :'( Y tuve que enterarme por medio de la red todo lo que había pasado xD además fue mi hermoso Chris Evans 3..._

_Dejando de lado mi delirio, me siento muy feliz por el rumbo que va tomando esto, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, enserio me animan muchísimo para seguir escribiendo. Me encanta saber lo que ustedes piensan :33 También gracias a quienes siguen la historia, y a quienes leen, por supuesto. _

_Bueno, apartando todo lo demás, el capítulo de hoy es bastante largo, quizá mucho más que los otros, aunque dudé un poco en ponerlo así o recortarle algunas partes, pero creo que quedó bien._

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Capítulo 4.- En busca de un significado.**

No era normal. Definitivamente no era normal. Lo había notado desde que por casualidad ella cruzaba el pasillo y vio a Tony salir con una extraña mueca sobre el rostro, pero pareció componerse de inmediato. O tratar de hacerlo. Pepper decidió ignorar este acto y comenzar a regañarlo como siempre lo hacía, no por gusto o placer, simplemente porque se lo merecía al dejar botados sus planes del día y no haber contestado al menos sus llamadas. ¡Ella se preocupaba! ¿Qué tal y algo malo le había ocurrido _de nuevo_? No quería ni imaginar que algo como eso pudiera pasarle de nueva cuenta. Pero todo tomó otro rumbo cuando notó las extrañas actitudes de su jefe y sus pensamientos en otros lados que no eran precisamente ahí. Luego vino esa palabra de Tony que la había descolocado por fin. ¿Él estaba recordando de nuevo? Hacía mucho que aquello había quedado sepultado para ellos dos, y para su escaso círculo de amigos.

Luego venía el asunto de la extraña llamada al Doctor Banner, quien era muy amigo de Tony. ¿Había escuchado bien? Después de eso, lo había atacado con preguntas que sólo tenían monosílabos por respuesta, pero terminó sacándole la información de todas formas. Tony alojaría a un extraño en su departamento. Y no a cualquiera, sino un hombre que venía de muchos años atrás: del pasado. No sabía si le parecía más loco aquello, o que Tony en verdad estuviera pensando en llevarlo a vivir con él. ¿De qué se trataba todo eso? Sabía por experiencia que él jamás había vivido con alguien que no fuera su propia sombra, y que estaba segura no cambiaría en mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero ahora aceptaba en unas cuantas horas vivir con un desconocido. ¿Estaba loco? ¿O estaba loca ella? Se había sentido totalmente sorprendida por eso, y después las palabras no salieron de su boca cuando Tony le explicó todo por lo que había tenido que pasar aquella mañana, y ella se sintió un poco culpable por reprocharle y gritarle. Pero no se lo dijo. Pepper no podía permitirse sentirse tan vulnerable frente a su jefe, y no por ella, pues no tenía ningún cuidado en ofrecer sus disculpas. Lo hacía por Tony. Él le había dicho que jamás le pidiera perdón por algo, o se enojaría. Ese hombre no aceptaba disculpas.

Después de toda aquella tensión y explicaciones, sin contar las cuatro tazas de café que el moreno ya había ingerido, volvió a ser el de siempre. Excéntrico. Indomable. Totalmente loco con chistes hirientes y frases sarcásticas. Quiso pensar que todo iba bien, pero en el fondo sabía que algo andaba mal en su jefe. Sus ojos parecían distantes, y por momentos sentía que no prestaba la debida atención cuando los demás hablaban. Le había dejado a ella la responsabilidad de todo ese día, solamente firmando papeles que dejó en su entera confianza. ¿Qué había pasado además de lo que ya sabía? Porque estaba convencida que el asunto del hombre que venía del pasado no era lo que le tenía así.

Lo vio salir de la oficina con aire ausente, pero siempre con una sonrisa sobre los labios. Ese no era el Tony al que ella conocía. Sin embargo no hizo comentario alguno sobre su extraña actitud, y simplemente lo dejó irse, no sin antes prometerle miles de veces que haría todo lo que él había dejado botado, pero siendo amenazado para que él no faltara a la junta del día siguiente. Él aceptó sin contratiempos y simplemente se marchó.

A veces se preguntaba cómo la empresa había seguido igual de fuerte, incluso cuando el padre de Tony falleció y él seguía siendo un muchacho sin pies ni cabeza. Andaba por mal camino. Y quizá se había reivindicado cuando tomó el control de Industrias Stark, y ella se volvió su asistente personal por un golpe de suerte. Ambos eran muy jóvenes en ese tiempo. _De hecho, se preguntaba cuán joven era Tony todavía a pesar de su edad. _

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Condujo sin tener cien por ciento la capacidad de hacerlo, y realmente sin saber a dónde diablos iba. Después se dio cuenta que había llegado a su casa actual: la Torre Stark. Había vivido durante mucho tiempo en la casa de _Malibú_, pero era realmente cansado moverse de un extremo del país a otro, así que optó por cambiarse, y cambiar a toda su gente. Eso incluía a Pepper y Jarvis. En realidad no había costado mucho encontrar un buen sitio para instalar su Torre, y menos moviendo gente por influencias monetarias. Esa que le facilitó también la construcción exageradamente rápida. Obviamente, había sido su diseño y de nadie más.

Estacionó su carísimo coche donde pertenecía, junto a sus demás reliquias. Carros de colección, motocicletas diversas, y algunos que otros de última generación. Los amaba a todos y cada uno de ellos. A veces hasta se preguntaba si amaba más a sus medios de transporte que a las personas. Subió al elevador marcando el botón especial que lo llevaría hasta su _Pent House._ Agradecía infinitamente el que Pepper no hubiera cuestionado más su actitud, y se hubiera limitado a hacerse cargo de la empresa hasta el día siguiente. Le debía una. Bueno, si olvidaba todas las cosas que Pepper había hecho por él, que por cierto, eran bastantes para gusto de ambos.

Se dirigió a la puerta de última tecnología y marcó un código sobre una pantalla que se asomó holográficamente. Ese era su primer avance en el mundo virtual. Que grandioso sería poder tener pantallas por todos lados, mapas, códigos, todo virtual, obviamente, _ah_... y un asistente inteligente como él_—virtual—_con mente propia para mantenerlo informado, seguramente le apodaría Jarvis, como su mayordomo. Deseaba poder conseguir todo eso en un par de años, si seguía trabajando como lo estaba haciendo. Sería un avance mucho más grande en el mundo de la tecnología, y le traería un aporte benéfico a la empresa y a su altísimo ego de genio.

Entró con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, tirándose en el larguísimo sofá de forma circular que se extendía por toda la sala. Amaba estar ahí. Amaba la comodidad. Amaba su casa y el diseño de ésta. ¿Ya había mencionado que era su diseño, verdad? Se alegraba de tener una mente tan brillante que acaparaba muchos campos no solamente en la física y matemáticas, sino también en la historia, la geografía, astronomía, y muchos más… por eso es que llegaba a su mente nuevamente el Doctor Banner y su control extraño. Estaba claro que lo de viajar en el tiempo ahora era posible, pero no es como si alguno de ellos lo fuera a soltar por ahí, como una noticia cualquiera. Ellos sabían mantener secretos. No había hecho falta jurarlo para tener en cuenta eso. Se lo había contado a Pepper por el mismo motivo: ella jamás diría nada.

Volviendo al tema del control, se sentía orgulloso de Banner, aunque abiertamente no lo había demostrado. Se sentía muy bien al estar rodeado de alguien que tuviera los mismos conocimientos y los mismos gustos por ese tipo de cosas científicas. Encontrar a alguien como él en la actualidad, era un completo hallazgo. Era inteligente y arriesgado con sus inventos, justo lo que él necesitaba en un trabajador y amigo. Aunque a veces se cuestionaba sobre eso, pues Banner no tenía miedo a trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche, e incluso, pasar dos días seguidos sin dormir. Un día de estos se sentaría con él a platicar, pues podría darse la mala situación en que uno de sus arranques, no sólo provocara viajar en el tiempo y traer a un hombre con él, no. Podría ser algo más peligroso. Algo como por causas desconocidas e inventos fallidos, convertirse_—descabelladamente, claro_—en un gigante verde sin conciencia. Si eso pasara sería una catástrofe, que a él le encantaría ver. ¿Cómo sería eso? ¿Banner tratando de controlar a un monstruo que perteneciera a su interior? Probablemente sería toda una Odisea tratar de controlarle, pero si lo lograba, su admiración por Bruce crecería hasta niveles insospechados.

—Señor Stark, me alegra verle tan temprano por aquí. —una voz extremadamente familiar lo hizo parar de desvariar sobre sus pensamientos. Eso era imposible. ¿Bruce convertido en un monstruo? ¿Y luego qué? ¿Agujeros en el cielo con extraterrestres? ¡Tonterías! Esto era la vida real. Así que volviendo a tener coherencia sobre su cerebro, volteó la cabeza un poco, solo para ver a su mayordomo parado a un lado del sofá, con la mirada neutra sobre él.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido a casa, Jarvis. —comentó mientras se ponía de pie y pasaba a un lado del otro hombre, dirigiéndose a la cocina. El mayordomo lo siguió por detrás. Tomó asiento y recargó los codos sobre el desayunador, mientras veía como Jarvis le preparaba una taza enorme de café. Lo miró detenidamente, siguiendo sus acciones con mirada inquisitiva, pero claramente sus pensamientos estaban por otra parte.

—No, Sr. Stark, lo estaba esperando. —contestó, continuando con lo que hacía. Tony analizó mucho aquello de preguntarle algo. Bueno, más bien, comentar algo. Eso que lo traía pensativo desde la mañana y no lo dejaba respirar. Debía sacarlo, y no había nadie mejor para escuchar que su mayordomo.

Jarvis era un buen hombre, un buen consejero, y un excelente empleado. No sabía por cuanto tiempo había trabajado para su familia, pues desde que él recordaba, Jarvis siempre había sido su mayordomo. Un hombre que si bien ya tenía sus años, y las canas sobre-salían en sus cabellos negros, seguía siendo tan activo como en sus años de juventud. ¿Por qué no había renunciado y hecho una vida? ¿Tenido familia? ¿Alguna esposa, al menos? Eso no lo sabía, y no es como si quisiera ponerse sentimental y preguntárselo. Al igual que Pepper, ese hombre había estado para él siempre, desde niño, cuando muchas cosas habían sucedido, algunas buenas, otras malas. Él había estado ahí siempre. Y lo seguiría estando. Había sido su confidente durante mucho tiempo. Pero a pesar de todo eso, Jarvis no vivía en su _Pent House._ Vivía dos pisos abajo, pero ahí mismo en la Torre Stark. Llegaba temprano por las mañanas, le preparaba el almuerzo y esperaba a que se fuera. Pasaba todo el día ahí hasta que él volvía por las noches, le preparaba la cena y después se iba. Esa era la rutina diaria.

—¿Le sucede algo, señor? —volvió la vista sobre el hombro, mientras servía el café recién hecho y caliente sobre la taza, acomodándola después en un plato de cerámica hermosa. Con pasos rectos llegó hasta su jefe y colocó la taza y el plato frente a él. Buscó su mirada, pero Tony le evitó, viendo con interés absurdo los nudillos de sus manos. No, era mejor no remover esos recuerdos tontos. No quería platicar con nadie sobre lo que había estado pensando.

—No. ¿Debería sucederme algo, acaso? —preguntó con una ceja alzada y su habitual tono de voz, mientras tomaba un sorbo del café caliente y se deleitaba con el sabor. Sólo Jarvis sabía cómo conseguir un café tan exquisito para su paladar. Vio como el mencionado se dirigía hasta una alacena de vidrio, de donde sacó una caja en especial que logró que sus ojos brillaran con expectación. Eso era para ocasiones especiales_—malos días—._ Jarvis jamás le dejaba ingerir donas durante la noche. Diablos. A veces se lamentaba que Jarvis lo conociera tan bien.

—Es una pregunta que debería responderse usted mismo, Sr. Stark. —depositó la caja dorada sobre el desayunador, y Tony sonrió de forma vacía. Se sentía totalmente decubierto. Escogió una de las donas que contenía aquel empaque, y la llevó hasta el plato que le había traído su mayordomo. Sin poder resistirlo, le dio una gran mordida, poniéndose de pie. Si seguía allí terminaría por soltar lo que llevaba dentro. Trató de ignorar el comentario de Jarvis, ¿acaso era tan notable que no se encontraba del todo bien? Tenía que practicar más frente al espejo cada noche a partir de hoy. Entonces recordó algo.

—Jarvis, quiero que tengas listo el piso de abajo para mañana temprano. Coloca sabanas limpias, jabón, comida y toda esa clase de cosas. Tendremos un inquilino por algún tiempo. —le ordenó mientras tomaba su café y la dona, y salía de la cocina seguido por el otro hombre. Dejó las cosas sobre una repisa, pues antes de ir al taller solía cambiarse por alguna ropa más cómoda. Sintió la dura mirada del otro hombre pegada en su nuca. Tenía que irse cuanto antes.

—¿Un nuevo amigo, señor? —preguntó con respeto, pero también con algo de confianza. Jarvis, al igual que sus pocos amigos, sabían que Anthony no vivía con nadie, y que si ahora lo haría sería por un buen motivo. El castaño se encogió de hombros, mirándole por encima del hombro mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras que lo llevarían a su habitación.

—No, un favor para el Doctor Banner. Así que hazlo. —y se perdió por el pasillo a paso rápido.

Jarvis miró la dona mordida y suspiró apenas audiblemente. Sabía que algo andaba mal con su jefe, no por traer a un inquilino a la Torre Stark, pero si por su actitud. No solía ser tan esquivo, al menos no de su mirada. ¿Estaba preocupado por algo? Esa había sido su primera conclusión, pero cuando sus miradas chocaron, supo que había un deje de tristeza y vacío que hace mucho no veía en él. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Sin embargo no cuestionó nada, simplemente se mantuvo esperando a que Anthony se lo contara, pero él no habló sobre eso. Jarvis frunció la boca, y sintiendo la curiosidad desbordar su piel, se dio media vuelta para volver a su casa.

A veces se cuestionaba sobre su puesto. Sobre las cosas que podía preguntar y las que no.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Anthony tomó de su armario unos pantalones suaves de algodón, una playera sin mangas, y un par de botas para el trabajo. Por fin se había podido deshacer de esa tonta corbata y el horrible traje que lo mantenían en su sitio. Necesitaba sentirse libre, y eso sólo lo hacía cuando estaba trabajando, a pesar de estar encerrado en su taller. Se acomodó la ropa y dejó su reloj sobre un mueble, podía ser peligroso trabajar llevándolo puesto. Sin quererlo, su mirada se movió hasta posarse en un par de porta retratos vacíos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí, sin una foto? Cierto, muchos, muchos años. Recordó a la perfección las fotos que antes estaban ahí, como si aún lo estuvieran. Los colores, el paisaje de fondo, las sonrisas. Y luego el motivo por el cual había decidido quitarlas.

Chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación, y volvió sobre sus pasos a la planta baja de su casa. Necesitaba trabajar. Y lo necesitaba ahora. No había sido un buen día para él, pues jamás se había vuelto a encontrar con sus recuerdos pasados, atormentándose. Simplemente eso había quedado atrás, pero la mención de cierta palabra lo había descolocado. No estaba preparado para escucharla de nuevo. Así que tratando de despejar su mente de aquellas cosas absurdas, tomó su café, su dona, y una servilleta que encontró. Paseó la vista por todo el departamento, encontrando algunas luces apagadas ya. ¿Cuándo entendería Jarvis que eso no era necesario? La Torre se mantenía con luz eléctrica ilimitada, energía pura que no provenía de ninguna empresa y no afectaba la ecología. Por lo visto Jarvis ya se había marchado.

Caminó hasta su taller, que se encontraba en una especie de planta subterránea. Era exclusivamente para él, y nadie podía entrar a menos que supiera el código, lo cual era totalmente imposible. Las paredes eran de vidrio, dejando a la vista el interior de su taller personal, pero eso no le importaba. Pocos habían entrado a su casa, y sólo Jarvis conocía el camino para llegar hasta ahí. No es que ocultara su taller, pero le gustaba que fuera algo privado y para su uso exclusivamente personal.

Marcó el código en una pantalla holográfica como la de la puerta, y ésta se abrió automáticamente, dándole el paso. Entró y dejó sus cosas en la única mesa que se encontraba libre de prototipos, materiales extraños, hojas con información, etc. Tomó asiento en su silla de cuero y se dedicó a terminar sus alimentos. Jarvis se había marchado sin decirle adiós, ¿estaría molesto? Supuso que sí, ya que él no había hablado mucho, ésta vez no. Y no porque no tuviera la confianza de hacerlo, pues sabía que Jarvis lo escucharía hasta el final. Pero esta vez no quería revivir aquellas cosas. Hoy no. Y quizá nunca.

Así que tratando de enfocar su mente en otra cosa, tomó el teléfono que estaba en una de las paredes y marcó un número usado solamente para emergencias como aquellas. Tardó un par de minutos en hablar con quien quería, pues una molesta secretaria le atendió de mala gana, hasta que supo que era Anthony Stark, y entonces su tono de voz cambio por uno dulce, argumentando que buscaría a quien había llamado. Sí, ese era el peso de su nombre y apellido. Volvió sobre sus pasos a tomar asiento mientras movía planos y papeles que tenía sobre su mesa.

—_¿Stark, eres tú?_ — la voz que escuchó del otro lado de la línea lo hizo sonreír abiertamente. Buscó entre sus cosas algunos planos que pudieran ayudarle a seguir con su trabajo actual. Le dio un sorbo largo a su café.

—Sí, soy yo. Necesito pedirte un favor. —comentó mientras sostenía su teléfono pegado a su hombro y oreja, para ocupar ambas manos en alisar un par de planos extensos que tenía, y acomodarlos sobre su mesa de trabajo. Caminó buscando un lápiz, y cuando lo encontró regresó a su puesto.

—_¿El grandísimo Anthony Stark pidiéndome un favor, a mí? ¡Vaya sorpresa! —_suspiró cuando se dio cuenta que había utilizado las palabras incorrectas, porque ese hombre tenía razón: el jamás pedía favores. A nadie. Bueno, tenía un par de excepciones, pero no iba más allá. Así que trató de llevar la conversación de su lado lo más que pudiera.

—No es para mí exactamente, idiota. —escuchó una exclamación del otro lado y luego un reproche por el insulto, pero aún así prosiguió—. ¿Qué harás los próximos días? ¿SHIELD te mantendrá encarcelado como siempre, o te darán una misión, eh, conejillo de Indias? — escuchó un bufido del otro lado, pero decidió no comentar nada. Tenía que aprender a reservarse algunos comentarios. Con su lápiz marcó suavemente algunas cosas en los planos, y mientras hacía cálculos, esperaba con paciencia una respuesta. No tenía ninguna prisa para aquello, en realidad.

—_No. SHIELD me dará algunos días libres por motivos navideños, ya sabes. ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente, Stark? _— preguntó con cierto tono de hastío en la voz. Pero Anthony sonrió abiertamente sin importarle, al fin y al cabo el otro ni si quiera podía verlo. Así que tomó un respiro profundo y comenzó a explicarle. Bien, todo había salido de acuerdo a como había querido. La vida de Bruce Banner iba a cambiar. Y mucho.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Steve Rogers no sabía qué era peor: si no poder volver a casa todavía, o tener que vivir bajo el mismo techo que aquel castaño engreído. Las dos cosas lo ponían de malas, por diferentes motivos. Regresar a casa era su prioridad, de verdad, pero de igual forma tenía un poco de miedo volver. Después de todo no iba a regresar al ejército, y por el contrario, se ataría a una mujer que no amaba de por vida, encerrándose entre paredes y haciendo cuentas de la pequeña empresa que su padre le había dejado al fallecer. Estaba consciente y muy agradecido con sus tíos por haber cuidad tanto tiempo de él, y de su futuro económico, pero no estaba tan convencido de la idea de casarse sin amor. Pero en sus tiempos, solo tenía que seguir órdenes, las opiniones se las reservaba para cuando nadie pudiera escucharlo. Una pequeña parte de él se alegraba al retrasar ese absurdo compromiso por al menos unos días mientras reparaban el control.

Por otro lado no menos desagradable, estaba ese hombre. Engreído, sarcástico, irónico, contando chistes que él no entendía, miradas perspicaces, sonrisas frías y vacías, y muchas cosas más que a pesar del poco tiempo de tratarlo, había sabido identificar. No le había caído del todo bien, aunque había una cierta parte del otro que le intrigaba y lo incitaba a querer descubrir por qué su mirada tenía un brillo melancólico. Tal vez fuera su imaginación, debía ser eso. Porque en todo el rato que el Sr. Stark había estado en ese departamento, no había parado de reír. Era muy extraño. Hasta vestía de forma poco usual, y tenía un aire de grandeza que era una de las cosas que Steve no soportaba. Y eso que lo había visto unas cuantas horas solamente.

Bruce le había soltado la bomba ya entrada la noche, mientras arreglaban juntos el sofá para que él durmiera. Bruce se había ofrecido muchas veces para que él durmiera en su cama y el Doctor en el sofá, pero se había negado rotundamente a hacerlo. Estaba entrenado para dormir en el mismo suelo si era necesario, esto no supondría nada extraordinario. Así que negándose más veces de las insistidas, el otro por fin cedió, pero ayudándole a acomodar su cama de todas formas. Le explicó que la tecnología estaba muy avanzada, y que más cosas de las que él pensaba habían cambiado en esos años. Le habló sobre los automóviles, y sobre cómo la gente ahora era más desinhibida respecto a muchos temas. Puso de ejemplo al Sr. Stark y sus amigos "nórdicos" según el mismo castaño. Mucha información había caído sobre su cerebro, haciendo incluso que le doliera la cabeza. Pero fue cuando estuvo listo para dormir, que Bruce soltó la bomba.

—Steve, irás a vivir con Tony por algún tiempo, mientras yo regreso. No puedes quedarte aquí solo. —comentó mientras acomodaba las sábanas, y le ofrecía un vaso con leche, que Steve aceptó. Bruce era un hombre muy considerado con sus invitados. Bueno, él era un intruso inesperado.

—¿Perdón? —ni si quiera bebió de su vaso. Lo retiró con rapidez de sus labios para preguntar, con voz sorprendida—. Creo que no es una buena idea. El Sr. Stark no me cayó muy bien, y bueno… quisiera acompañarlo a usted, Doctor Banner, en su búsqueda por el metal _Irindion_. —finalizó con una mueca rara sobre el rostro. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo la idea esa. Sus ojos azules chocaron con la mirada oscura.

—Es _Iridio_, Steve. Y no aceptaré un "no_"_ por respuesta. Ir conmigo será muy arriesgado, y no permitiré que nada te pase mientras estés aquí. Será mejor que te quedes, y nadie mejor que Stark para cuidarte. —sonrió satisfecho al recordar cómo el castaño se había rendido. Bien podría haberlo dejado solo, sabía que aquel muchacho no era ningún tonto, y podría sobrevivir algún tiempo mientras él volvía, pero la oportunidad de molestar al castaño era algo que jamás se perdería—. Sé que Tony parece ser un hombre… un _poco_ complicado. Pero te aseguro que muy, _muy_ en el fondo, es una buena persona. —le sonrió mientras posaba una mano en su hombro, palmeándolo con soltura—. Buenas noches Steve. Tony pasará por ti mañana. —y antes de que él pudiera objetar algo más, oyó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse.

Suspiró mientras iba a la cocina y colocaba el vaso sucio en el lugar donde se lavaría mañana. Se sentó con una mueca torcida en el sofá, y miró a su alrededor gracias a la luz que desprendía la lámpara a su lado. Era verdad. Mucha tecnología y cosas que él no conocía lo rodeaban, y no se sentía preparado para ir al exterior y comprobar que habría mucho más de eso. Bruce ni si quiera tendría tiempo de enseñarle lo básico, pues partía al otro día también. Por alguna extraña razón, cuando él propuso quedarse con ese hombre Thor, y su hermano Loki, Bruce negó con nerviosismo, alegando que no era una buena idea. No sabía por qué, si ellos dos eran hermanos y se veían como buenas personas. Él no contemplaba ir con ese castaño que le había puesto los pelos de punta.

Sobó su cuello con cansancio, y luego se acostó en el sofá. Se cubrió con la manta que Bruce le había dado, y se sintió perdido cuando el constante sonido del reloj que colgaba de una pared, se escuchó sobre el silencio de la noche. ¿Sería buena idea quedarse con ese hombre? ¿Cómo sería convivir con él? ¿Se portaría grosero? Y luego vino una pregunta más profunda, ¿tendría esposa e hijos? ¿Quizá alguna novia? Esperaba que no, pues era suficiente con dar molestias quedándose con él algunos días, para sentirse un intruso violador de familias felices.

—Espero que esto sea una buena idea. —susurró para nada convencido de sus palabras, pues tenía un ligero presentimiento de que su estancia ahí no sería del todo buena. El nerviosismo y los latidos acelerados de su corazón se lo confirmaban. Estiró la mano y apagó la luz de la lámpara, según Bruce así se hacía. Y en medio de la oscuridad abrió sus ojos, e imaginó un par de orbes color chocolate mirándole con una sonrisa en el rostro, y la mano estirada hacia su persona. Vaya imaginación la suya. Se dio media vuelta y rascó su pecho, sintiendo el frío metal chocar contra las yemas de sus dedos. Sonrió inconscientemente y tomó entre su mano aquellas pequeñas placas que lo habían acompañado siempre. Se sentía feliz al saber que al menos algo de su hogar había podido cargar. Por suerte no se las había quitado. No se imaginaba viviendo sin eso que él consideraba más que placas de identificación militar. Eran sus sueños cumplidos, eran especiales.

Cerró sus ojos y trató de dormir.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Al otro día, muy temprano, Thor y su hermano Loki habían entrado nuevamente por la ventana. Él había estado tentado a repetir la escena del día anterior, pero recordó que en la actualidad algunas personas solían entrar así. Lo dejó pasar, pero no sin llevarse un susto cuando el otro había comenzado a gritar sobre lo alegre que pintaba el día y la mucha hambre que tenía. Habían desayunado tranquilamente una hora después, entre algunas bromas por parte del rubio mayor, y regaños por parte de su hermano. Había notado algunas actitudes extrañas entre ellos, como por ejemplo, que se habían tomado de la mano, o se daban de comer en la boca. Había visto también como, en algún punto del desayuno, Thor había acariciado el cabello del otro hombre, meciéndolo entres sus dedos con un gesto que le pareció demasiado cercano para ser de hermanos. Sería su imaginación, de nuevo. Y volvió a rememorar las palabras de Bruce acerca de que los tiempos habían cambiado. Jamás imaginó que tanto.

Lo dejó pasar en cuanto probó la comida. Thor parecía que devoraba el plato entero, mientras Loki lo veía con el ceño fruncido, tomando su té. Supo algunas cosas de ellos, como que Thor era Jefe en una estación de Policías, y que Loki tenía su propia cafetería. Ambos ganaban muy bien, y estaban muy cómodos en su departamento. Por otro lado, Bruce le había mencionado que trabajaba en la empresa de Tony, ayudándole con algunos inventos, pero que se sentía agradecido con él porque le dejaba hacer sus experimentos propios sin pedirle cuentas. Todos habían llegado a la conclusión de que no la pasaría tan mal al lado de ese hombre, y que al menos haría sus días interesantes, eso dicho por Loki. Sintió que lo dijo con un tinte siniestro que coloreó con una sonrisa. Hoy—_definitivamente_—se había levantado con mucha imaginación.

Después de platicar sobre cosas triviales, y resolver algunas dudas de Steve sobre el mundo actual, hablando un poco sobre sus profesiones y sus horarios, todos se levantaron de la mesa. Thor se ofreció a prestarle algo de ropa para que no anduviera por ahí con esas prendas que no le favorecían, y después había desaparecido por la ventana. Él le había dado las gracias un par de veces, siendo interrumpido por Loki, quien mencionó que ya era suficiente, y que Thor no necesitaba de eso para ofrecer su ayuda. Era un buen hombre. Sin embargo, el pelinegro tenía otros planes en mente.

—Oye, Steve, ¿no estas nervioso por irte hoy con Stark? Supongo que será algo difícil. —mencionó cuando se quedaron solo en la cocina, lavando los utensilios que habían ensuciado durante el desayuno. Él sintió con una mueca torcida, mientras tallaba con sus manos repletas en jabón. A él no le molestaba ayudar en la cocina, y menos porque aquello lo había aprendido en el ejército.

—Un poco. —murmuró—. Sinceramente no sabré como actuar frente a su presencia. Parece un hombre frívolo a simple vista, así que… —dejó la frase en el aire al darse cuenta de que aquel hombre era amigo del castaño, y que quizá le molestaría que él se expresara así, pero el otro le sonrió, restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano, mientras secaba los vasos y los colocaba en su puesto. Loki se fijó discretamente por la puerta que daba al comedor, y vislumbró a Bruce recogiendo las ultimas cosas que sobraban. Tenía que darse prisa. Así que con una pequeña sonrisa, se acercó hasta el rubio.

—Pienso que si quieres llevarte bien con él, tienes que empezar de buena forma, ¿no lo crees? Yo conozco una buena forma de hacerlo. —le sonrió con una inocente sonrisa, pero el estómago de Steve se apretó en señal de alerta. Sin embargo, le urgía un poco más saber lo primero que haría al tener al castaño enfrente, pues en verdad no quería ni pensar en cómo iba a saludarlo. ¿Cómo un hombre lo podía poner tan nervioso? Su jefe en la milicia se burlaría en su cara completamente.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo? —preguntó con curiosidad y se acercó hasta el más alto para que Bruce no los escuchara. Sería como una especie de secreto entre ellos.

Loki sonrió. Lo sentía mucho por Steve, pero Tony merecía aquello por haber clausurado su cafetería durante dos semanas, solo por un capricho que él no le quiso cumplir. Así que era hora de vengarse. En verdad quería estar ahí cuando sucediera, y ver la cara que el castaño pondría. Casi lo estaba saboreando.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La junta había finalizado bastante temprano, y su apretada agenda se resumía a dos citas que pasaron volando sin darse cuenta. Estaba más concentrado en sus planes, y en cómo le voltearía el juego a Bruce. Sabía que dentro de todo ese favor, se escondía un placer innato por hacerlo sufrir. El Sol a penas y comenzaba a ocultarse cuando salió de la oficina disparado, diciéndole desde lejos adiós a Pepper con una seña de la mano. Era mejor despedirse de ella a varios metros de distancia. Aun seguí algo molesta.

Encendió su coche cuando llegó al exclusivo estacionamiento de la empresa, y se puso en marcha directo a la casa del Doctor Banner. Hizo una llamada rápida usando un aparato pequeño colocado en el extremo de su oreja. Una de sus más recientes invenciones que estaban por salir al mercado. Ganarían mucho con eso, porque siendo claros, tenía una especie de goma que se adhería y era poco probable que se perdiera. Contenía un rastreador, y por si fuera poco, una señal extremadamente buena. No por algo había un satélite en el cielo con su nombre completo y el de su empresa grabado en él. Además de poder ser un receptor de los números recientes, y los más importantes, e incluso, tenía la capacidad de ser contestado sólo con la voz, sin necesidad de usar algún botón para tomar la llamada. Verificó que todo estaba saliendo bien, y sonrió en cuanto la llamada terminó.

Bien, el camino se le había hecho bastante rápido, o quizá fue porque manejó un poco más rápido de lo normal, pero las ansias le comían por ver la cara de Bruce; aunque por otra parte, quería retrasar el hecho de llevar un extraño a su hermosa Torre e instalarlo ahí. No se dio cuenta que había llegado, sino hasta que las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y él caminó el conocido pasillo hasta dar con el departamento de Bruce. Tocó con los puños un par de veces, y esperó pacientemente a que le abrieran.

Cuando la puerta fue abierta, no se esperó ser bienvenido por tanta gente. Bruce, Steve, Thor y Loki estaban esperándolo. Los saludó con su típica sonrisa, pero su mirada se detuvo especialmente en Loki, quien le sonreía abiertamente. Estrechó la mirada hacia él, porque Loki jamás sonreía de aquella forma. No a menos que tuviera alguna broma debajo de la manga. Pero antes de que pudiera dar alguna opinión sobre él, o hacer algún comentario sobre si había tenido sexo desenfrenado con Thor y por eso estaba tan feliz y pleno, alguien se interpuso en su camino. Era Steve.

—Buenas tardes, Señor Stark. —el rubio lo miró con un tinte de vergüenza en el rostro, y antes de que él pudiera decirle que dejara de decirle ese molesto "señor" el otro se le adelantó, tomando su mano en un sorpresivo movimiento, y acto seguido, llevarla hasta sus labios para darle un suave beso. Se separó de forma rápida sin soltar el agarre. Estaba con las mejillas algo rosas. Él frunció el ceño, mientras su ceja izquierda se contraía con asombro y furia, y sentía las mejillas calientes. Intentó reprimir la mueca de asombro que aquello le había causado.

—¿¡Qué mierda crees que haces!? —no le importó sonar grosero, pero estaba molesto por tal atrevimiento—. ¡No soy una maldita mujer! —gruñó de mala manera, y con un tono que aseguraba un golpe en la mejilla bien merecido. Pero se contuvo. Se contuvo porque Loki lo distrajo con una gran risa que sonó por toda la casa, seguido por Thor y Bruce, quien al menos simulaba un poco. Les dirigió una mirada iracunda a cada uno de ellos, pero esto solo acrecentó las risas. Gruñó y miró a Steve con el ceño fruncido, mientras este se veía totalmente confundido, como si no hubiera entendido el chiste. Que por cierto no era para nada gracioso.

—L-Lo siento… pero el Señor Laufeyson me dijo que así debía saludarlo. Que usted está acostumbrado a eso. —murmuró apenado, mientras se rascaba la mejilla y se apartaba unos metros más. Se sentía verdaderamente un conejillo de indias. Utilizado para beneficio de otros, siendo arrastrado a hacer cosas absurdas solo porque él no sabía. Nunca debió haber confiado en ese extraño. Vio como el castaño se mordió la lengua para retener algunos insultos, y luego aspiró una fuerte bocanada de aire, para soltarla de un solo golpe. Llevó amabas manos a sus sienes, y su expresión volvió a ser relajada.

—Buen intento, pero necesitarás más que eso, _cuernitos_. —le dijo a Loki, mientras aflojaba su corbata y desabrochaba su saco. Malditos hijos de Odín. Los otros mantenían una sonrisa complacida en el rostro, y Thor con su usual expresión de felicidad remota—. No me obligues a clausurar de nuevo tu Cafetería. —le rugió, pero después cayó en la cuenta que precisamente por eso había sido. Era una venganza muy pequeña, entonces. Paseó su vista por los presentes, y deseo poder borrarles esa estúpida sonrisa boba. Bueno, a uno de ellos sí podía—. Por cierto, Doctor Banner, te tengo una sorpresa. —fue su turno de sonreír y todos lo miraron expectantes. Entonces el timbre sonó y se felicitó por decirlo a tiempo—. No pudo haber sido más perfecto. —dijo con una sonrisa más marcada y abrió la puerta.

Todos mostraron una cara sorprendida, excepto Steve, que obviamente no sabía de qué iba todo aquello y se había perdido desde el inicio. Sobre sus labios aun sentía la sensación cálida de la mano del castaño, e inconscientemente, relamió sus labios. Después se acordó y se bofeteo mentalmente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Era un hombre! Al parecer los cambios de tiempo le afectaban. Ya quería volver y ni si quiera se había ido todavía. Vio como Loki ahogaba una risa, fingiendo rascar su nariz para que no se viera tan obvio. Thor sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, mientras Bruce no podía creerlo.

—¿Llegué en mal momento? —preguntó aquel hombre cruzando la puerta, cuando sintió el silencio que pesaba sobre ellos. Tony negó con la cabeza y un gesto divertido. Cuando su mirada se topó con un hombre rubio que hasta el momento no había visto, se sintió alerta. Uno jamás sabía. Pero Stark le puso una mano sobre el hombro para relajarlo, y le señaló al otro rubio, que le regresó la mirada.

—Te presento al Capitán Rogers. —mencionó, mientras veía como ellos dos estrechaban sus manos con una mirada algo seria. Cosas de los hombres rectos entrenados por el ejército, supuso. Después miró a Steve—. Y él es _Légolas._ —le dijo. El rubio le asintió en forma de saludo, mientras el recién llegado suspiraba con algo de frustración. ¿Qué? Nadie tenía un buen sentido del humor en aquella "reunión". Y para acabar con la duda que recorría el rostro de los demás, volteó a ver a Bruce—. Doctor, yo no podía permitir que uno de mis mejores empleados y amigos fuera por ahí solo. Así que le pedí a _Légolas_ que fuera contigo. —le sonrió. Loki y él compartieron miradas cómplices.

—G-gracias, supongo. —respondió—. Pero no creo que sea necesario y… además no sé por cuanto tiempo será, así que no dejaré que arriesgue su trabajo de esa forma… —trató de negarse, pero el otro hombre le sonrió, diciéndole que no importaba realmente eso.

Al parecer Stark ya le había informado sobre eso, porque tenía algunos días de vacaciones. Frunció la boca cuando se vio acorralado y tuvo que rendirse y aceptar, de lo contrario Stark no cuidaría de Steve. Una vez más, Anthony se había adelantado, jugándole una broma por igual. Era inteligente, y también se daba cuenta de las dobles intenciones de la gente. Se sintió realmente estúpido por tratar de darle una lección a Stark, bueno, quizá la recibiera. Pero él también.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—Tony, ¿te estás vengando porque te pedí hacerte cargo de Steve, verdad? —preguntó cuando estuvieron solos en la cocina, aunque realmente ya sabía la respuesta. El otro le sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Uno nunca sabe los peligros que hay ahí afuera. Además, tú lo hiciste primero Banner, me jugaste chueco. —comentó como si de una noticia cualquiera se tratase—. No seré el único que sufrirá en estos días. Suerte en tu viaje con Clint por todo el mundo. Tómalo como un regalo adelantado de navidad. —y palmeándole la espalda con compañerismo, volvió a donde estaban los otros invitados, platicando de cosas triviales.

—Eres un dolor de cabeza, Tony. Espero que Steve no se vuelva loco a tu lado. —murmuró para sí mismo, y siguió los pasos del castaño.

Todos estaban sentados y conversando de cosas, mientras Steve solamente miraba y reía un poco cuando—_muy rara vez_—lograba entender un chiste. Stark lo miró detenidamente. Esos ojos azules resaltaban sobre su blanca tez, y ese cabello rubio le daba frescura, aunque obviamente el corte no le favorecía para nada. Se quedó de pie, contemplándolo. No le importó realmente si alguien lo notaba. No parecía como si de verdad viniera de más de cien años atrás, pero su actitud, sus modales, la forma de hablarles, lo delataban.

—Bien Rogers, despídete porque tenemos que irnos ya. —informó mientras volvía a abotonar su saco. El otro asintió, y con algo de nerviosismo regresó la silla a su puesto. Él sonrió al notar ese detalle. Vaya chico. Caminó hasta la puerta y con un gesto de la mano se despidió de todos, no sin antes darle una mirada larga a Loki, quien se encogió de hombros como si no le importara haberle gastado una mala broma, y luego llegó al agente de SHIELD, quien le asintió con la cabeza.

—Muchas gracias a todos por la hospitalidad. —agradeció Steve agachando la cabeza un poco, mientras les sonreía a los hermanos. Ellos le devolvieron el gesto con una sonrisa. Después volteó hacia el dueño de la casa—. Doctor, muchas gracias por todo. Espero que vuelva pronto, y sobre todo en buen estado. —sus miradas chocaron, y entonces algo le dijo que todo iría bien. Por último, miró al hombre que había llegado, y también le sonrió—. Nos vemos, señor _Légolas._ —le pareció un poco raro el que tuviera ese nombre, pero a fin de cuentas los nombres de los hermanos tampoco eran muy habituales. Sin embargo, el resultado de su educada frase fue lo contrario a lo que había esperado. Todos rieron fuertemente, sobre todo Stark. Él no entendió a qué se debían las risas, pero tampoco quiso preguntar. No quería ser tachado de tonto.

—En realidad no me llamo _Légolas,_ ese es un apodo que Stark me puso. Mi nombre es Clint Barton. — mencionó divertido mientras le regresaba la despedida con la mano. Varios colores pasaron por el rostro del rubio, al darse cuenta de su gravísimo error. No tenía palabras para aquello. Desde ahora no confiaría mucho en todo lo que hablara el castaño engreído, pues para todo usaba bromas, apodos, chistes. En realidad desde que había llegado todos habían estado gastándole bromas, y aquello comenzaba a molestarle un poco.

Por otro lado, Bruce miró inquisitivamente a Tony. Se veía muy feliz para ser verdad. Se veía muy bien como para tener que recibir a un extraño en su casa y compartir con él su espacio privado, que según en palabras de Tony, nadie tenía derecho a entrar. Excepto Jarvis. Frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta que ahí había gato encerrado. Le llamó con un gesto de la mano, para que nadie más pudiera escucharlo, mientras Steve seguía disculpándose sin cesar por todo aquello.

—¿Qué pasa, Banner? —cuestionó con una sonrisa cuando se acercó a él, murmurando al darse cuenta de que Bruce lo había llamado seguramente para tener algo más de privacidad. Supuso que lo regañaría por lo de Clint, pero le sorprendió la pregunta.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con Steve? —preguntó, pero el silencio de Tony le confirmó que nada bueno sería. Así que suspiró con frustración—. No quiero que le des otro piso para vivir, Tony. Quiero que esté contigo, en el _Pent House._ ¿De acuerdo? No sabemos lo que puede ocasionar estando solo con tanta tecnología a su alcance. ¿Qué tal he incendia el piso? Además sólo serán unos días. —y vio como el castaño rodaba los ojos con aburrimiento.

—En realidad eso es lo que haré. No pienso permitir que viva conmigo, sabes que nadie lo hace. Y estoy seguro que ese hombre puede cuidarse solo, no seré su niñera si eso es lo que estás pensando. —soltó la frase sin detenerse ni para tomar aire. Bueno, Bruce lo había descubierto, pero no era como si le hubiera prometido que el otro viviría en su piso. Una cosa era permitirle la estadía en la Torre Stark, y otra muy diferente, permitirle el abuso a su privacidad. Sin embargo, la mirada que le dio Banner le hizo suspirar con frustración. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Así que después de pelear en voz baja durante algunos minutos, cada quien dando su punto de vista, Stark se vio obligado, prácticamente, a llamarle a Jarvis y ordenarle que deshiciera los planes principales, y que mejor acomodara el cuarto de huéspedes que tenía en su _Pent House_, todo en voz algo alta para que Banner, quien estaba enfrente de él con los brazos cruzados, sonriera satisfechamente y le asintiera con la cabeza. Sabía que Jarvis lo obligaría a tener a Steve en su casa principal, así que se quedó tranquilo.

Cuando regresaron a donde estaban los demás, ellos mantenían un cómodo silencio. Entonces fue tiempo de despedirse y desear un buen viaje. Tony miró a Steve de forma inquisitiva, pero luego recordó que no tenía una maleta que llevar, puesto que no tenía nada de ropa o pertenencias. Ya se encargaría él de eso. Así que silenciosamente bajaron por el elevador y fueron al estacionamiento, donde su hermoso _Tesla Roadster_ anaranjado aguardaba. Pudo ver la clara sorpresa de Steve.

—¿Ese es su auto, señor Stark? —preguntó más que sorprendido mientras admiraba con deleite el flamante coche. En verdad era grandioso. Era verdaderamente hermoso, y el color anaranjado le favorecía estupendamente. El moreno sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de la forma en que los ojos azules de su acompañante brillaban.

—Así es. —contestó—. Y cuidado Rogers, alguna mosca puede aterrizar en tu boca si sigue tan abierta. —agregó con una sonrisa divertida, mientras el otro se avergonzaba un poco. Quitó la alarma y le indicó con un gesto que entrara en el lado del copiloto. Steve admiró aún más el coche, pues los asientos eran de piel, y bastante cómodos. Sonrió con ilusión, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Entonces Stark reparó en la ropa que llevaba.

—¿Thor te ha prestado esa ropa que traes puesta? —cuestionó fingiendo no tener interés en aquello. Metió la llave para que éste encendiera, y entonces comenzó a retroceder para salir del estacionamiento.

—Sí. Dijo algo como que la ropa del Doctor no me favorecía, y me prestó estas prendas. Las devolveré sin falta antes de irme. —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras observaba el exterior—. No hay algo como esto en mi tiempo. —murmuró, mientras sus ojos no le alcanzaban para ver todo aquello. Era fascinante. Tony le sonrió mientras avanzaba hasta un aparato e introducía el boleto de estacionamiento—. Es un coche muy hermoso. —

—Y no has visto nada. —le dijo mientras se fijaba para ambos lados, saliendo así a la avenida para iniciar el trayecto a casa. Steve se puso el cinturón de seguridad cuando notó que el otro lo hacía, y sin decir ninguna palabra, se dedicó a disfrutar aquello. Los ojos de Tony se desviaron hacia su compañero, y agradeció el que le hubieran prestado otra ropa. No habría soportado más tiempo verlo vestido como el día anterior. Además no le sentaba mal aquella ropa. Mientras Steve, no podía oculta el gesto de sorpresa que tenía en ese momento, y el sentimiento agradable que surgía de su pecho por ver aquellas novedades.

Definitivamente, no había de esos coches en su Nueva York, pues la tecnología estaba bastante atrasada a comparación de estos tiempos. Admiró las casas, las calles pavimentadas, el asfalto, a las personas, los altísimos edificios; todo. Todo era nuevo, era extraño, pero en cierta parte maravilloso. Todo tan sofisticado que no cabía en su cabeza. Tenía que conseguir un cuaderno y una tiza para dibujar aquello. Sus dedos ansiaban poder plasmarlo en un trozo de papel. La forma en que los árboles adornaban los vecindarios, la sonrisa de la gente al caminar, los coches que ambulaban por ahí. Se permitió relajarse, y simplemente dedicarse a observar. Además las luces de los edificios solo hacían que la noche reluciera más, como un manto oscuro que cubría la ciudad.

Anthony tampoco dijo palabra alguna, sólo se dedicó a manejar con sutileza, pues tampoco quería espantar a Steve conduciendo como generalmente lo hacía. Que se sintiera especial, porque él le estaba teniendo algo de consideración. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo al rubio, sólo para darse cuenta que éste estaba prácticamente pegado al vidrio, sin despegar su vista de afuera. Ahogó una risa para no cortar el silencio cómodo que se había instalado sobre ambos, y tampoco encendió el estéreo con su música habitual. Dejaría que fuera simplemente un buen viaje. No sabía por qué, pero a pesar de que se había visto obligado a tener que llevar a ese hombre a su _Pent House_, no le tenía rencor o alguna broma escondida. Al contrario, le parecía curioso ser testigo principal de cómo aquel chico llevaría la vida actual aunque fuera por algunos cuantos días. Sus ojos se detuvieron por un instante en el rostro del rubio, y admiró la bella sonrisa que adornaba los labios carnosos. Se veía bastante guapo cuando sonreía de esa forma. Entonces sus ojos regresaron al frente, donde deberían estar los de cualquier conductor, e inconscientemente sonrió de forma sincera, mientras chasqueaba la lengua y movía los dedos sobre el volante. Solía hacerlo cuando estaba ansioso. Tendría que enseñarle a Rogers a soltarse un poco en esos días que estuviera con él. Era un reto para Anthony Stark. Y él jamás perdía.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá no haya estado muy flojo el capítulo :X últimamente traigo otras cosas en la cabeza... En fin, muchas gracias por leer. Espero tardar menos en la actualización siguiente :D_

_Un beso._


	5. 5- Una casa enorme y vacía

_¡Hola! Han pasado varios días, lo sé, lo siento mucho. Pero actualmente una idea se me metió en la cabeza y tuve que escribirla. Es una historia corta, un two-shot que aprovecho para promocionar xD se llama "Nunca olvides que te quiero" (STONY) y lo pueden encontrar entre mis historias. Agradezco infinitamente a las personas que me han dejado sus comentarios, no he podido contestarlos todos, pero lo haré._

_El capítulo es más corto que el anterior, pero espero que les guste. Muchas gracias._

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Capítulo 5.- Una casa enorme y vacía.**

El camino fue bastante silencioso, pero no incómodo. Steve realmente no había reparado en que iba a vivir con un extraño a partir de ese día, pero es que todo eso lo había olvidado cuando miró las luces de la ciudad. Se deleitó la vista lo más que pudo, y deseó poder recordar a la perfección cada uno de los detalles nuevos y emocionantes que veía. Pero no fue sino hasta llegar a su destino, que pudo apreciar una Torre enorme, que resaltaba de entre todos los demás edificios, no solo por la luz incandescente que desprendía, sino porque en lo más alto había unas peculiares letras que recitaban: _Stark._ Si no mal recordaba, ese era el apellido del sujeto que iba a su lado. Su boca se secó de la impresión. La luz que desprendía aquel letrero le lastimaba un poco la vista, y tenía que doblar mucho el cuello hacia atrás para ver bien, pues el nombre estaba muy en lo alto. Se preguntó qué tan molesto sería mirarlo de día con el Sol dándole en pleno rostro.

Cuando menos lo esperó, Tony que—_extrañamente_—se había mantenido muy callado, llevó un dedo hacia un pequeño botón rojo en su auto, y de inmediato una puerta metálica grande fue abierta para darles paso. Se sorprendió mucho por ese hecho. Entonces el carro volvió a avanzar hasta entrar en una especie de cuarto subterráneo, dentro de la Torre que él tanto había admirado. El carro se apagó y las luces exteriores fueron prendidas. Él sólo pudo exclamar una especie de jadeo, acompañado por sus cejas levantadas y su boca entreabierta. Eso que veía era realmente fascinante.

Era un cuarto grandísimo y silencioso, las paredes eran de vidrio, y había muchísimos coches bastantes extravagantes y para nada parecidos a los que había visto por las calles. Estos eran más sofisticados dentro de todo lo que Steve había visto hasta el momento. Entonces desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, copiando los movimientos de Tony, pues no quería parecer un tonto a su lado. Se bajó del coche sin mirar al otro, y con suavidad cerró la puerta. El castaño le dirigió una mirada con una pequeña sonrisa pintada en el rostro, al descubrir la admiración que el rostro del rubio pintaba en ese momento. Comenzó a caminar de forma silenciosa, porque estaba seguro que Steve tenía la boca seca como para entablar una conversación. Oía el eco de sus pasos, y los del otro, siguiéndole con algo de distancia. Seguro y caminaba sin quitarle la vista de encima a los coches. Cuando llegaron al elevador que los llevaría a su casa, apretó el botón rojo y las puertas de metal se abrieron. Entonces entró, esperando que Steve lo siguiera, pero éste se quedó parado, con la indecisión marcada en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con su tono habitual de burla—. ¿No me digas que te da miedo? —pero algo dentro de él quiso pensar que era eso, que Steve tenía solo miedo y que no sentía rechazo por vivir con él. ¿Acaso ya estaba pensando en marcharse? Por eso mismo había mantenido la boca cerrada, para no espantar al otro. Aunque pensándolo mejor, ojalá se regresara al departamento de Banner. Porque a él no le importaría que se fuera, _obviamente_. Puso una mano por donde salían las puertas, para que el elevador no se cerrara.

—No, no… es que, no sé si esto sea seguro y… —pero no pudo continuar porque Tony lo jaló del brazo, introduciéndolo a su lado. Las puertas de inmediato se cerraron y Steve se pegó a la pared cuando sintió que algo en sus estomago se contraía. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Estaba dentro de una caja de metal que no tenía escape por ninguna parte. Ya había aclarado que él no era un claustrofóbico, pero cualquiera se sentiría intimidado al meterse en algo que simplemente no conoce. Tony, por el contrario, parecía disfrutar de su temor, porque lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y una media sonrisa, recargado del otro lado.

—Se llaman elevadores, Rogers. —comentó mientras con su dedo índice hacía una seña que abarcaba a su alrededor—. Y son bastantes seguros, porque son míos. —recalcó con algo de soberbia, haciendo que Steve frunciera el ceño—. Estamos subiendo al _Pent House_ en este momento, así que tranquilízate. Pareces una señora a punto de dar a luz. —comentó con cierta gracia. Trataba de que el otro hombre se sintiera al menos un poco más relajado, pero no logró su cometido. Solo se ganó una mirada reprochadora y unas cejas fruncidas. Bufó con desgano y decidió desviar su vista hacia los números que se iban prendiendo en una pantalla conforme ellos subían.

—¿_Pent_ _house_? ¿Qué es eso? —pero cuando terminó de formular sus preguntas, las puertas de metal se abrieron, dándoles la vista a un pequeño pasillo de cristal que los conducía a una puerta de tecnología avanzada. Steve admiró el diseño básico del pasillo, pero era bastante reconfortante aquella sencillez. Miró con asombro la puerta, cuando de ésta pareció desprenderse una luz, y luego una pantalla flotante salió de ahí. No parecía tangible. Stark marcó unos cuantos números, como si de nada novedoso se tratase, y las puertas se abrieron. Steve decidió no preguntar nada más. Era mejor dejar que las cosas se quedaran así, porque estaba seguro que las sorpresas no habían acabado.

Y no se equivocó cuando traspasó las puertas, siempre detrás del castaño, y vislumbró su alrededor. Dándoles la bienvenida había un cuarto enorme de paredes y piso blanco, y haciendo juego, una sala beige que se extendía de forma redonda por el centro de la habitación con cojines en tonalidades cafés. Los muebles de vidrio alrededor de la estancia, combinando el estilo casual con moderno por el diseño, le daban un toque cómodo, informal, pero relajante al lugar. A Steve le pareció maravilloso. Era armonioso. Se preguntó qué era aquel gran pedazo de lo que parecía una caja negra aplastada, que se extendía por casi una pared entera, pero se mordió la lengua. No quería convertirse en una especie de preguntón. Tony le sonrió cuando miró su rostro, seguramente con el ego inflado por tal mirada de sorpresa y maravilla.

—Bienvenidos a casa, señor Stark. —una voz sonó del otro extremo de la sala, haciendo que Steve volteara con algo de sorpresa. Se le olvidó la posibilidad de que el castaño tuviese una familia, pero se encontró con un hombre alto de mediana edad, vestido con un pantalón negro y camisa blanca. Tenía una mirada tranquila, y el tono de su voz era educado. A Steve le pareció buen tipo. ¿Era su hermano? Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el otro hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia, haciendo que el rubio copiara sus movimientos. Stark soltó una pequeña risa.

—Jarvis, él es Steve Rogers. —le señaló al rubio, quien le sonrió un poco. El hombre le asintió con la cabeza, de forma silenciosa—. Rogers, él es Jarvis, mi mayordomo. —le aclaró con una mirada fugaz. Steve asintió también, de forma mecánica. ¿Tenía un sirviente personal? Vaya ego. Tony caminó hasta un mueble de vidrio y madera, perfectamente colocado en una esquina de la sala. Tomó una botella al azar y escogió un vaso, donde vertió un par de cubos de hielo y luego el líquido de la botella. Meneó un poco antes de darle un largo trago, ante la atenta mirada de los otros dos presentes—. Jarvis, dale un recorrido por toda la casa, y enséñale cuál será su habitación. También quiero que le enseñes a usar la tecnología, ya sabes, todo eso. Y busca algo de ropa para que duerma esta noche. —demandó mientras caminaba sin mirar al rubio. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el castaño le dio una media sonrisa—. No te preocupes Rogers, siéntete como en tu casa. Eres libre de tocar cuanta cosa te apetezca. Ni si quiera te atrevas a pedirme permiso. —le guiñó un ojo y se perdió escaleras arriba. Steve se quedó sin palabras, ¿y ya? ¿Lo iba a dejar ahí sin añadir nada más?

—¿Él es así siempre? —cuestionó mirando al otro hombre, sintiéndose de repente solo. Esperaba que al menos fuera el castaño quien le diera el recorrido, pero luego recordó que él solo era un intruso temporal. No es como si fuera un invitado o algún amigo. Él había llegado ahí solamente de forma espontánea, y no es como si planeara cambiar el ritmo de la vida de aquel hombre. Al parecer Tony pensaba lo mismo al dejarlo ahí. No pudo evitar que un sentimiento de pesadez se instalara en la boca de su estómago.

—La mayoría del tiempo, señor Rogers. —contestó Jarvis, con su usual tono educado, para después acercarse un poco más a él, con algo de confianza—. Pero descuide, el señor Stark no es una mala persona. Sólo no está acostumbrado a recibir inquilinos. —le sonrió de forma apenas perceptible, y Steve asintió algo más relajado. Entonces el recorrido por la casa comenzó.

Rogers nunca pensó que aquel departamento que parecía pequeño, en realidad fuera una especie de mansión diminuta. Era bastante enorme. Los espacios eran inmensos para cada lugar. Detrás de la sala se encontraba el comedor, y un poco más al fondo, la cocina—_todos enormes—_los cuales, curiosamente, compartían el color blanco en el piso y las paredes, y una gama de colores cafés para los muebles modernos. En una esquina de la sala había un ventanal enorme, que conducía hasta una terraza bastante grande y hermosa, desde donde podía vislumbrarse la gran ciudad. Era fascinante ese lugar en especial. Del otro lado de la sala se encontraba un pasillo que los llevaba a una planta subterránea, pero Jarvis alegó que no lo llevaría ahí porque era un espacio privado para Stark. Así que lo condujo escaleras arriba hacia un pasillo enorme, donde había al menos diez puertas. Supuso que la habitación del fondo sería de Tony, porque era la puerta más grande de todas.

Se sorprendió aún más cuando Jarvis le dio a conocer su recámara. Era enorme, y bastante bonita. Volvió a notar el curioso detalle del color blanco junto con el café presentes, y supuso que a Tony le gustaban mucho aquellos colores. La cama estaba en el centro de la gran habitación, y era de una dimensión bastante grande. Era como tres veces la cama de su época—_era como diez veces el sofá donde había dormido la noche pasada, de hecho_—. Los muebles eran hermosos, y una gran alfombra adornaba el centro por debajo de la cama, junto a un pequeño sofá individual. Había dos muebles a cada lado, y dos puertas en una de las paredes. Una pertenecía al baño, y la otra a un ropero. Una ventana enorme se encontraba del lado derecho, junto con hermosas cortinas marrones. Cuando abrió el baño, sintió que soñaba: era grande, y bastante bonito. ¿Qué parte de la casa no era bonita y moderna? Incluso tenía un jacuzzi donde fácilmente podría caber un grupo de más de veinte personas.

Jarvis lo esperaba con un rostro serio, pero expectante a sus reacciones. Él se rascó la nuca con algo de confusión, mientras caminaba por la habitación. Entonces vislumbró, que al igual que en la sala y en la mayoría de los cuartos que el mayordomo le había mostrado, una especie de caja negra y plana estaba pegada en una pared, frente a la cama. Se acercó y las yemas de sus dedos las paseó con sutileza por la superficie. Jarvis se acercó hasta llegar a su lado, y tomó una especie de caja negra, pero con botones, obviamente, más pequeña.

—Esto es un control remoto. —contestó el mayordomo a su muda pregunta. Él asintió mientras veía aquel aparato—. Y eso, un televisor de pantalla plana. —señaló lo que Steve tocaba, y él no entendió del todo. Pero sus ojos se iluminaron en cuanto Jarvis apretó un botón del control y la caja negra se encendió. Le pareció maravilloso.

Sin darse cuenta había pasado algún par de horas con ese hombre, descubriendo todo aquel nuevo mundo. Preguntando y respondiendo. Le pareció maravilloso todo lo que Jarvis le enseñaba, pero la pareció aún más grande la paciencia con que le hablaba, porque incluso cuando él no entendía algo, el otro volvía a explicarlo sin enojarse. En algún momento se sintió frustrado cuando llegó el momento de usar el "horno de microondas" como le había llamado el otro hombre, pero todo mejoró al pasar unos cuantos minutos. O quizá muchos. Realmente había perdido la noción del tiempo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Tony se movía de un lado a otro en su taller. Revolviendo papeles, leyendo información en su computador, tratando de descifrar logaritmos y uno que otro calculo físico para poder avanzar en su proyecto de virtualidad. Ansiaba poder tener aquella tecnología avanzada totalmente en su poder, porque sinceramente, le simplificaría mucho las cosas. Aunque había comenzado por buen camino, ya que su prototipo estaba funcionando a la perfección en sus puertas sin _hackearse_.

Tomó un trago de su tercera copa de whisky, mientras sobaba su cuello con la mano derecha. Estaba algo cansado, el día había sido bastante agotador. Así que estirando los brazos como si fuese un gato, se puso de pie y caminó por todo su taller, de forma pensativa. La música resonaba bastante alto, pero él apenas y escuchaba. Tenía otras cosas en mente. ¿Qué estaría haciendo aquel rubio allá arriba? ¿Estaría _shockeado_? ¿Quizá histérico? ¿Pegado en una esquina con las manos en la cabeza y negándose a ese nuevo mundo? ¿Destruyendo todo? Bueno, eso último no lo permitiría ni se lo perdonaría, obviamente. Nadie aparte de él tenía derecho a destruir su casa. Aunque sería algo bastante divertido de ver. Casi se reprochaba no haberle enseñado él mismo la casa, porque era su deber. Aunque sinceramente los deberes se los pasaba por… bueno, no le importaba ser un maleducado. No sabía cómo tratar con inquilinos porque jamás había tenido uno. Sin embargo, algo dentro suyo le movía la curiosidad.

Así que sin pensárselo dos veces para evitar dolores de cabeza innecesarios, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió escaleras arriba cerrando previamente su taller. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo que daba a la sala, escuchó leves murmullos, pero no lograba identificar voces conocidas. Agudizó más su sentido, pero no lograba oír algo coherente. Así que como si solamente se paseara por su sala de forma casual, llegó hasta ahí y vio al rubio, sentado rectamente en el sofá redondo con los hombros rígidos, alternando la vista entre el control remoto y la pantalla encendida del enorme televisor. Ahora sabía de dónde venían las voces distorsionadas. Estaba tan absorto que ni si quiera lo había escuchado. Así que con una sonrisa avanzó hasta su mini-bar.

—¿y Jarvis dónde está? —cuestionó en voz alta mientras servía un poco más de licor en su vaso, haciendo saltar de su lugar a Steve, quien volteó a verlo de forma sorprendida. Ahogó una carcajada, simulando continuar con su seriedad al darle un sorbo a su bebida ya preparada. El rubio se puso de pie con total formalidad, sin soltar el control de su mano. Por poco y se le caía de las manos al oír al castaño.

—N-No lo oí llegar, señor Stark. —murmuró apenado, dándole un rápido vistazo al más bajo. Iba vestido con otra ropa, muy diferente al traje con el que lo había visto. Ésta parecía más casual, y su rostro se veía un poco sucio—. El señor Jarvis se ha marchado ya. —contestó con algo de nerviosismo.

—¿Te dejó ropa para dormir? —Steve asintió—. ¿Qué haces? ¿Aprendes a usar la tecnología? —cuestionó con su tono habitual de burla, que Steve comenzaba a tomar por normal. Quizá no se estuviera burlando de él y simplemente así era aquel hombre de barba, quiso suponer. Le asintió con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza, y tomó asiento cuando el moreno lo hizo del otro extremo del costoso sofá, algunos momentos después—. Bueno, ¿y cómo vas con ese asunto? ¿Te has familiarizado con algo? —cuestionó cuando el silencio comenzó a reinar entre ellos. No le gustaba preguntar cosas, pero se sentía en la necesidad de hacerlo, más porque el otro hombre era un misterio. Algo recatado y soso, para su gusto.

—El señor Jarvis ha sido muy amable conmigo. Me ha enseñado toda la casa y también cómo usar algunos aparatos, como esto. —levantó el mando de la televisión—. Su casa es muy bonita, señor Stark. —comentó con una bella sonrisa, que hizo que los cabellos del mencionado se erizaran. Obviamente por el alago. _Obviamente_. Tony se aclaró la garganta y dio un gran sorbo a su bebida. Después se acomodó mejor en su sitio, pasando uno de sus brazos por el largo del sofá como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

—Sí. Yo mismo hice el diseño de esta casa, y de la Torre en general. —comentó con un tinte de orgullo en la voz. Steve le sonrió un poco, mientras lo veía de forma fija—. ¿Jarvis ya te ha mostrado tu habitación? ¿Qué te pareció? —cuestionó con un deje de interés bailando sobre su lengua. No sabía por qué le interesaba la opinión de un extraño, porque ciertamente no es como si fuese a cambiar algo si al otro le disgustaba. Pero ese hombre rubio tenía un brillo especial en la mirada cada que hablaba de cosas nuevas, o veía algo distinto, que lo hacía querer indagar.

—Sí. Es muy bonita, gracias. —le sonrió, con sus mejillas algo coloreadas en una tonalidad rosa que apenas se vislumbraba—. Pero es un tanto… ostentosa. No me importaría dormir en un lugar más chico, señor Stark. No quiero dar molestias y—

—¿Molestias? —le interrumpió— ¿De qué hablas, Rogers? además, no hay ninguna recamara más pequeña que la tuya. Todas poseen el mismo tamaño. —comentó mientras tomaba otro trago. Se le hacía bastante boba la actitud y modestia de ese hombre, sin embargo no le molestaba, al contrario. Era diferente a todas las personas que él había conocido. Al parecer no le importaba cual habitación era más grande, o cual poseía una mejor vista a la ciudad. No. A ese rubio solo le interesaba pasar la noche bajo un techo y ya, sin importar el tamaño o la comodidad. Eso le hizo sentirse algo frustrado. Carraspeó en cuanto notó que se había perdido por unos cuantos minutos, y retomó el hilo de la conversación—. No te preocupes por nada, ya te lo dije. Quizá no te di yo el recorrido por la casa, pero espero que Jarvis haya hecho bien su trabajo. —sonrió. Steve asintió algo emocionado.

—Sí, ha sido muy amable conmigo. —le sonrió, recordando al mayordomo. Y Tony sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho. Sabía que esa sonrisa iba dirigida para su mayordomo y no para él. Y se preguntó de forma inconsciente qué se sentiría que aquel hombre le sonriera de aquella forma—. Pero… he notado que la casa se basa en tonalidades algo frías. Además no posee mucho decorado. —comentó mientras frotaba con algo de insistencia las palmas de sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Estaba algo nervioso, no lo negaba. La presencia del castaño era bastante poderosa y algo intimidante.

—No me gustan las cosas estrafalarias en lugares grandes. Quizá para fiestas o reuniones, pero para mi casa me gustan los colores sobrios, que traigan algo de armonía. Tampoco me gustan los decorados, me hacen sentir hostigado. —mencionó con simpleza, como quien habla del clima. Steve asintió, entendiendo su punto de vista.

—Supongo que su esposa comparte sus gustos, señor Stark. —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras miraba de forma distraída a su alrededor. Su comentario se basaba en que era una casa bastante enorme como para que aquel hombre viviera solo, sin esposa e hijos. Se veía algo fría, a simple vista. Aunque pensándolo bien, no había visto indicios de niños corriendo por ahí, o la mención de una mujer en la explicación de Jarvis.

—¿Esposa? —Tony casi se atragantó con su bebida. Pasó el trago de un solo movimiento y soltó una carcajada singular. Steve sonrió al escucharlo, recordando que lo había escuchado reír de esa forma cuando él noqueó a Thor. Ese sonido era bastante reconfortante. Lo hizo sentirse menos tenso—. ¿Tengo cara de tener esposa, o hijos? —le cuestionó con una ceja alzada, mientras se ponía de pie—. Tal parece que Jarvis no te ha dicho absolutamente nada, Rogers. No tengo esposa, hijos, mascotas o algo por el estilo. Vivo solo. —comentó poniéndose de pie, caminando de nueva cuenta hasta tomar la botella y servir más de ese líquido en su copa, ante la atenta mirada azul—. ¿Quieres un trago? —

—No, gracias. —contestó con educación. Una duda surgió de repente, y no se detuvo en preguntar:— ¿El señor Jarvis tampoco vive aquí? —seguía con una mirada atenta los movimientos de aquel hombre. Si no tenía familia, debería ser un _vividor_. En su época, así se les llamaba a los hombres que no tenían ninguna especie de compromisos, y eran bastantes seductores en su entorno, además de poseer un sentido del humor bastante sarcástico. Viéndolo mejor, sí, aquel castaño encajaba perfecto con la definición.

—No. Él llega por las mañanas, hace el almuerzo y se está aquí todo el día. Se va a su casa como a estas horas. Esa es la rutina. —y cuando vio una duda más bailando sobre las orbes azules, agregó:—. Tampoco creas que soy un desalmado. Jarvis vive en esta Torre, pero dos pisos más abajo. —sonrió. Aquel hombre recatado era bastante extraño, porque a pesar de venir de una época bastante atrasada, era muy abierto al nuevo mundo. Estaba claro que se había sorprendido por todo aquello, pero se había comenzado a hacer a la idea de estar ahí aunque fuera algunos días.

—¿Hay más pisos? —cuestionó con un toque de asombro en su voz. ¿Todos los pisos serían iguales? ¿Así de ostentosos? Además estaba seguro que los muebles no eran para nada baratos. Aunque obviamente, ese hombre tendría que tener mucho dinero para poseer una Torre con su apellido en la cúspide.

—¡Pues claro! Y no solamente son casas, sino pisos para proyectos, ya sabes: _investigación_. El Doctor Banner trabaja aquí, de hecho. —le sonrió, mientras se acercaba al rubio con pasos lentos, tranquilos—. ¿Ya viste la biblioteca? —le preguntó, llamando la atención de Steve. Él negó con un gesto, y Tony le sonrió—. ¿Pues qué esperas? Vamos. Es mi turno de ser tu guía. —y le jaló del antebrazo con un gesto algo tosco, pero sin llegar a ser grosero. Steve simplemente se dejó llevar, asimilando aquellas palabras.

Steve no encontraba el motivo para que alguien viviera en una casa tan grande y sola. El lugar era bastante bonito, pero no poseía ese toque de hogar. Le hacía falta vida. Se preguntó si Tony no notaba la soledad que albergaba en su casa. Entonces se sintió un poco mal al saber que no era muy bienvenido ahí. Quizá al castaño le gustase estar solo, y él sería un poco más que una terrible molestia por quién sabe cuántos días. Y justo cuando iba a proponerle al moreno que regresaría al departamento del Doctor Banner para no causarle molestias, se vio frente a una gran puerta de roble que hasta el momento no había visto.

La madera rechinó cuando fue abierta, y con sus pasos, el eco retumbó por el lugar. Steve quedó sorprendido y anonadado por lo que veía. Era un lugar hermoso, y con un olor bastante agradable. Olor a conocimiento. Estantes se expandían por las paredes de aquel cuarto con forma hexagonal, donde reposaban muchos libros de colores. El olor a tinta inundó sus fosas nasales, y dirigió su vista hacia el escritorio, que reposaba frente a una gran ventana cubierta por pesadas cortinas. Era el único cuarto totalmente rústico de la casa, porque todo era de madera pura, incluso el piso. Se sintió algo emocionado cuando se topó con un sofá largo y enano, debajo de éste una alfombra rectangular, y enfrente lo que parecía ser una chimenea. Su sonrisa se amplió, y caminó por el lugar como si fuese suyo de cierta forma.

Anthony miraba desde la puerta el gesto sorprendido del rubio, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa adornara también sus labios. Aquel lugar era intocable, incluso para Jarvis. Nadie iba ahí excepto él, y ahora Steve. No sabía qué carajos lo había movido a hacer aquello, solo sabía que quería ver más de esos ojos brillantes y la sonrisa, y por eso le había mostrado ese pedazo de casa que estaba muy bien guardado. No recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que él había puesto un pie ahí dentro. Suspiró tranquilamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y pies, viendo al rubio dar vueltas y vueltas por la alcoba. Parecía un niño pequeño en dulcería.

—Es bastante bonito. —habló Steve, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se había instalado en la habitación—. Es diferente a toda la casa, por muchas cosas… —murmuró mientras sus dedos vagaban por los libros. Todo estaba ordenado alfabéticamente, y ningún libro estaba en malas condiciones, hasta parecía que no habían sido leídos en mucho tiempo, porque una ligera capa de polvo adornaba el escritorio y todos los muebles—. Me gusta mucho aquí. —sonrió.

—¿Enserio? Pues puedes estar aquí el tiempo que quieras, y las veces que te apetezca. —pero su comentario murió en sus labios. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Dejando que un extraño entrara en una parte tan profunda, porque aquello no era simplemente la biblioteca de su casa. Steve lo miró con algo de asombro, pero pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo, porque de inmediato negó con un balbuceo. Tony le iba a decir que se retractaba, pero sabía que a pesar de la negación, había un tinte de curiosidad bailando sobre aquel cielo en los ojos del otro—. No me digas que no, Rogers. Además, te aburrirás mucho los días que estés aquí, sería una buena idea que leyeras un poco, algo que te interese. Hay libros de historia, para que te actualices. —y pensó que se sentiría mal tras decir aquello, porque simplemente no permitía que nadie tocara esos libros, pero curiosamente, se sintió mejor. Porque la sonrisa que el rubio le dirigía ahora, era sólo para él. Entonces contestó su pregunta. Ser dueño de una sonrisa tan sincera como aquella, le hacía sentir algo cálido en su pecho. Decidió ignorarlo.

—¿De verdad? Muchas gracias, señor Stark. —comentó sin quitar la vista de aquel par de ojos color chocolate. Se había negado porque vio un destello de arrepentimiento en aquel hombre al proponerle aquello, y él no quería ser un invasor de privacidad, sin embargo ahora se veía bastante convencido. Lo primero que haría sería limpiar, no podía permitirse ser tan grosero con aquel sujeto. Stark le regresó la sonrisa.

—Bien, debo volver al trabajo. —comentó borrando la expresión de su rostro, mientras meneaba la copa entre sus dedos. Carajo, incluso se había olvidado que había vuelto a llenar su copa. Dio un sorbo largo y se dio la media vuelta, pero antes de perderse por el pasillo, la voz del rubio detuvo sus pasos.

—¿Lo espero para merendar, señor Stark? —estaba parado en medio de la biblioteca, y Tony lo maldijo internamente por verse tan jodidamente bien ahí dentro. Como si aquel espacio hubiese estado destinado para ese rubio soso. Se lamentó un poco el tener que volver al taller, porque en verdad ansiaba dentro de él poder cenar en compañía del otro hombre y preguntarle algunas cosas más, pero ya tendría tiempo para eso. Porque nadie conseguía que Tony Stark dejara su trabajo a un lado, ni si quiera un sensual rubio con mirada inocente.

—No. Y será mejor que tampoco me esperes despierto. Estaré trabajando, así que no me molestes. —inquirió con su toque soberbio en la voz, pero con un tinte frío que descolocó a Steve. ¿Ahora qué? Por un momento lo llevaba hasta ahí, le dejaba entrar en un lugar privado, y luego simplemente volvía a ser un hombre de comentarios crueles. Quizá tenía problemas de identidad, bipolaridad, o algo. Se quedó parado, contemplando como el otro volvía a girar para irse, pero igual se quedó en su lugar—. Ah, Rogers. —le llamó, mirándolo por sobre el hombro izquierdo—. No me digas "señor" me haces sentir viejo. Intenta tutearme, estos son otros tiempos. —

—Sí, señ… —sus palabras murieron en su boca al darse cuenta que había caído en el error. Tony rio un poco, negando con un gesto y dándole la espalda, por fin. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono rosado.

—Si vuelves a decirme señor, daré por hecho que serás un sirviente más. Así que no lo hagas o me veré obligado a decirte Jarvis 2. —y con una sonrisa se perdió por el pasillo, dejando otra en el rostro de Steve. Ese hombre era bastante peculiar.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—¿Crees que es una buena idea que Steve se haya ido con Stark? —cuestionó el rubio mientras encendía el televisor. No es que no confiara en el millonario, pero dudaba sobre la salud mental del hombre que venía del pasado. Ya tenía bastante con haber viajado en el tiempo_—algo que él no había comprendido del todo— _como para ser orillado a compartir casa con aquel hombre soberbio. Loki le sonrió, quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano y sentándose a su lado con una taza de té.

—No creo que sea un gran problema que esos dos vivan juntos. Además, a Stark ya le hace falta algo de compañía, ha vivido mucho tiempo solo. —comentó acomodándose mejor. Thor lo miró de reojo, transmitiéndole su preocupación sin necesidad de palabras—. Vamos, no creo que Steve se vuelva loco a su lado. Incluso nosotros aprendimos a soportar a Tony, nada malo pasará. —le sonrió mientras posaba la palma de su mano en el fuerte muslo del rubio y le daba un suave masaje.

—La diferencia es que nosotros conocemos a Stark desde hace mucho tiempo y pues, ya sabes… las cosas por las que ha pasado. Será bastante difícil para Steve tratarlo sin tener conocimientos de su vida. —Loki sonrió y se acercó a él, para depositar un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios. Lo sabía muy bien. Sabía que Tony había tenido una vida bastante complicada, y que su lazo de amistad se había fortalecido gracias a esos acontecimientos desagradables. Y quizá esa fuera la razón por la que pudieron volverse amigos. Recordaba que en la escuela él no soportaba a Tony.

—Estará bien, Thor. —le murmuró en el oído, mientras dejaba su taza de té sobre la mesilla, y seguía sobando su muslo. Sintió como el otro cuerpo se tensaba—. Dejemos de hablar de ellos, comenzaré a sospechar si sigues preocupándote por ese hombre del pasado. —y escuchó la suave risa provenir de su pareja. El rubio tomó su nuca con ambas manos y lo atrajo para darle un beso profundo, demostrándole que no tenía nada que temer.

Él lo sabía. Sabía que con Thor jamás tendría que preocuparse realmente por nada. Siempre lo había protegido a pesar de sus desplantes, de sus venganzas, de sus malas acciones en el pasado. Se separaron y se miraron con devoción, mientras Loki sonreía, sentándose a horcajadas encima del rubio.

—¿Y esto a que se debe? Generalmente tú no tomas la iniciativa, hermano. —murmuró el de barba, mientras comenzaba a frotar con su palma aquella zona que era tan íntima para el pelinegro. Loki se revolvió encima suyo y ahogó un jadeo cuando lo sintió abarcar todo de él. Mordió su labio inferior como una invitación.

—Te voy a castigar por haber sido tan maleducado. —contestó, mientras desabrochaba con paciencia la camisa del más grande, siempre teniendo encima la mirada ansiosa de Thor. Él le sonrió de forma lasciva, mientras seguía sus movimientos, y sus grandes manos se deslizaban hasta el trasero de Loki, para atraerlo más a él.

—Sigo pensando en que fue una mala idea de Banner. Steve podía quedarse con nosotros, o quizá en el piso de Bruce, sin necesidad de irse a vivir con Stark a su Torre. —pero sus palabras murieron en sus labios en cuanto notó que Loki comenzaba a moverse sugerentemente encima, cada vez más cerca. Atrajo su cuerpo con sus manos y comenzó a besar su cuello con desesperación. Las manos de Loki se deslizaron por su pecho, con apremio.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que nos cortara momentos como éste por querer saber cómo utilizar la estufa, o el horno? —cuestionó de forma picara, mientras sentía aquellas manos deslizarse dentro de su playera. Reprimió un gemido cuando esos dedos traviesos alcanzaron sus pezones y comenzaron a pellizcarlos. Thor le besaba con pasión, con desesperación—. No voy a marcharme, Thor. —murmuró con cierto tinte de burla al sentir las acciones apresuradas de su hermano. A pesar de su tono, sabía que lo decía enserio. Él no iba a marcharse a ninguna parte, ya no volvería a hacerlo. Porque ahora estaba con ese rubio idiota y falto de modales, pero que era el único por quien daría la vida.

Thor lo miró directo a los ojos y Loki comprendió a través de esa mirada fiera, que no es como si tuviera la oportunidad de huir, porque el rubio lo encontraría. No hacían falta las palabras para que él supiera eso. Porque Thor ya había ido al fin del mundo una vez para encontrarlo, y estaba seguro que no dudaría en hacerlo de nuevo. Sonrió con algo de ternura al traer aquellos recuerdos, y besó su bronceada frente con cariño. Ese hombre grande y musculoso que parecía un troglodita, lo había hecho comprender muchas cosas. Le había enseñado los sentimientos más sinceros que jamás creyó encontrar. Le había mostrado un camino nuevo para caminar a su lado. Le había hecho replantearse muchas, muchísimas cosas; entre ellas, que su taza de té podría esperar un poco más. No importaba realmente si se enfriaba.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Espero que les haya gustado, y muchas gracias por leer, y aún más a quienes se toman la molestia de comentar. De verdad, lo aprecio mucho. También gracias a quienes tienen este fic entre su lista de favoritos y de alertas. Los quiero mucho._

_Un beso._


	6. 6- Un pequeño cambio

_¡Hola!_

_Me siento muy mal con ustedes, demoré muchísimo en la actualización y en verdad les pido una inmensa disculpa pero bueno, entre la escuela y tareas no me ha quedado nada de tiempo hasta apenas hace dos días, en los que tuve que repartir el tiempo para escribir y retomar la historia. El capítulo no será muy largo como los anteriores, y temo decirles que los próximos tampoco lo serán, pero espero actualizar con más frecuencia para que esto no se vea afectado._

_De todas formas, vuelvo a pedirles una disculpa inmensa, y también quiero agradecerles a las personitas que leyeron mi otro fic y me dejaron comentarios :33 incluyendo los del capítulo anterior de éste fic._

_No quiero entretenerles más. Nos leemos en las notas finales._

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Capítulo 6.- Un pequeño cambio.**

Había muchas cosas que Steve podía aguantar: arduos entrenamientos bajo el sol, o bajo la lluvia; infiltraciones en instalaciones enemigas, luchar contra soldados de tropas combatientes, hacer misiones en medio de la selva por tiempos sumamente largos, correr entre el fango. Steve era un soldado capacitado para todo tipo de misión. _Excepto_, ir de compras. Un soldado entrenado fieramente a finales del 1800, ¿de compras? Quizá la idea era bastante tonta, pero había un solo hombre que no reparaba en cosas ilógicas y exóticas: Anthony Stark.

Durante la mañana habían charlado un poco, entre sarcásticos comentarios de parte del millonario, y la mirada relajada de Jarvis. Algunos momentos más tarde, había llegado Pepper a la Torre Stark. Steve debía admitir que ella era una mujer bastante hermosa. Su cabello rubio, las suaves pecas que enmarcaban su nariz y mejillas, el tono de sus labios, sus bonitos ojos, y su elegante gusto por la ropa. Lo había terminado por convencer la actitud pulcra de ella y su educación al hablar. Sin duda congeniaron de inmediato. Cosa por la cual, Tony parecía bastante satisfecho, porque apenas distinguió la amena plática que tenían en la sala, les mandó a una misión sin retorno: lograr un estilo moderno para Steve Rogers. Obviamente él se había negado, siendo ayudado por Pepper. Sinceramente no había ningún caso hacer algo como eso si se marcharía en unos cuantos días.

Pero lo que Steve no sabía, es que Tony Stark jamás aceptaba un "no" por respuesta. Así que peleando, argumentando, y retando, había tenido que ceder. Y ahora se encontraba bajo el intenso Sol de Nueva York con una mujer de negocios a su lado, de igual o peor ánimo que él. Lo peor de todo, es que no podrían regresar hasta que hubieran conseguido al menos varias prendas para llenar un armario de una recámara completa. Steve se sentía como una de las peores personas sobre la tierra por abusar de tanta _amabilidad_ por parte del millonario. Suficiente había tenido con ser aceptado en su casa, y que le hubieran dado una habitación tan absurdamente grande, sin contar la biblioteca. Y ahora esto. Se sentía avergonzado.

—Tony suele ser un poco… exagerado. —la mujer que caminaba a su lado le mandó una gran sonrisa para darle un poco de ánimo, al notarlo tan callado y cabizbajo—. Pero no te preocupes por el dinero, no es un problema para alguien como él. —dijo, cuando notó que el rubio estaba dispuesto a rebatirle.

—Aunque así sea, siento como si estuviera abusando de él. —comentó con algo de vergüenza, sin dignarse a mirar a Potts a los ojos. Trató de distraerse con las cosas nuevas que veía. Estaban en un _centro comercial_, como le había dicho esa mujer. Había montones de gente de todo tipo, vistiendo de formas extrañas. Captó alguna que otra mirada que le dirigían algunas señoritas, acompañadas de una sonrisa o un guiño de ojo. No quiso preguntarle a la secretaria de Stark sobre ese asunto. Además, había escaleras de material extraño que se movían automáticamente por en medio del lugar, llevándote al siguiente piso. Se preguntó si la gente era tan ociosa para crear algo como eso. El ejercicio, las caminatas, y subir escaleras a pie era más nutritivo.

—¿Abusar de Tony? —ahogó una pequeña risa. Eso era imposible—. Sólo disfruta esto, Steve. Ya verás que te vas a divertir. —posó una mano sobre su hombro, y el rubio asintió con un poco de miedo. Cuando vio que se acercaban cada vez más a las escaleras, sintió un pequeño—_gran_—pánico recorrerle de pies a cabeza. Si la parte de subir al _elevador_ había sido más difícil que introducirse en un tanque de guerra, no quería saber sobre qué iba a comparar lo que venía.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Tony caminaba de un lado a otro en su taller. Bostezó por quinta vez en aquella mañana, mientras sostenía un plano entre sus manos. Caminó hacia su mesa de trabajo y depositó el papel ahí, seguidamente le dio un sorbo largo a su whisky. Sobó su cuello con la mano derecha y se dejó caer sobre su asiento. Cerró los ojos y frotó el puente de su nariz. Se había pasado toda la noche despierto, trabajando en su proyecto de virtualidad. Tenía varios avances logrados en algunas cuantas horas, pero definitivamente aún le faltaba mucho. Tenía ciertos bloqueos en la mente.

Trató de despejarse para sentir algo de relajación y luego volver al trabajo, y entonces sí, tapar todos esos huecos y cruzar las fronteras que le impedían terminar sus cálculos. Así que se puso a jugar con un lápiz que encontró. Lo barajeó entre sus dedos, de un lado a otro, y se puso de pie. Examinó con paso tranquilo su taller. Estaba bastante desordenado, hasta para su gusto. Miró su reloj de mano y descubrió que aún tenía unas cuantas horas libres antes de visitar su empresa. Así que quizá sería tiempo de tirar algunas cosas, y otras ponerlas en su lugar.

Teniendo algo de fuerza renovada y convicción para despejarse, encendió su estéreo y comenzó a cantar. _Black Sabbath_ y su playera lo decían todo. Entonces, moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la música, se paseó de un lado a otro. Quitaba cosas de los estantes, y luego las arrojaba al piso sin contemplación. Se deshacía de metales, piezas incompletas. Miró cajas vacías, arrojó al piso tornillos, tuercas, papeles y planos de proyectos pasados. No le servía nada de eso. Todo estaba completamente memorizado ahora.

Su whisky se balanceaba en su mano, mientras él bebía con soltura el contenido. Se sentía un poco más ligero, y horriblemente sudado. Se daría una buena ducha a penas terminara de escombrar su taller. Bueno, tanto así como escombrar no, pero sí tirar algunas cosillas innecesarias. Vagó de un lado a otro, y cuando el whisky comenzó a surtir algo de efecto en su organismo alterado por el cansancio, se encontró con un estante en especial. Estaba cerrado. Se preguntó por qué estaba de aquella forma, y se dedicó a buscar la llave. Ni siquiera recordaba qué guardaba allí.

Entre tantas cosas que guardaba en un cajón, encontró algunas cuantas llaves. Probó con cada una de ellas, hasta que la quinta surtió efecto y abrió la puerta con un suave sonido. La música seguía resonando fuerte, y él tenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Sonrisa que se borró en cuanto abrió las puertas del mueble. Observó con seriedad lo que se encontraba dentro, y gruñó de fastidio. Ahora recordaba por qué carajos había cerrado con llave aquel maldito estante. Su mano se dirigió hacia uno de los tantos papeles viejos que yacían ahí dentro, deteriorados por el paso del tiempo, y sus ojos viajaron hacia una pequeña fotografía que se encontraba pegada con cinta adhesiva sobre la puerta interna. Sin pensarlo realmente, acarició con las yemas de sus dedos aquel trozo de papel. Se quedó por varios minutos observando a las dos personas fotografiadas, pero con la mente en blanco. Sin permitirse traer aquellos recuerdos que le provocaban migraña. Pero no funcionó del todo. Apretó con fuerza el vaso entre sus dedos, y lo arrojó lejos de él. Sin importarle que el whisky se derramara sobre el piso. O que el cristal del vaso se hubiera quebrado en varios fragmentos. No sería tanto como su corazón. _No estaría tan roto como él._

Volvió a cerrar la puerta y colocar el candado, con brusquedad. Revolvió sus mechones y sujetó con fuerza la llave entre sus dedos. Se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta. Le dio varios puñetazos en silencio hasta que se sintió al menos un poco satisfecho. Sus nudillos dolían bastante, al ser la puerta de metal. Se miró la mano y notó un pequeño sangrado acompañado de raspones. Ni siquiera le importó ese dolor. Una leve sacudida de ira lo invadió y decidió que necesitaba esa ducha ahora, porque necesitaba controlar sus emociones. Pero al darse la vuelta, se llevó una pequeña impresión al ver a Jarvis ahí de pie, mirándolo con severidad, pero con un toque en su mirada que él fácilmente distinguió como _lástima_. Estaba cansado de esa mirada. Él no quería ese tipo de sentimientos mundanos hacia su persona. No necesitaba que nadie le compadeciera. Había visto tanto de aquello en el pasado, que estaba harto.

—¿Sucede algo, señor Stark? —cuestionó Jarvis cuando Tony cruzó la puerta de vidrio, y pasó a su lado. Había visto la sangre en sus nudillos, y cómo había golpeado la puerta. El millonario lo miró de forma fría, mientras le entregaba una llave con un gesto brusco. Él la miró detenidamente cuando la tuvo entre sus manos.

—Nada que sea de tu incumbencia. —espetó con un tono por demás tosco, mientras subía las escaleras a paso rápido y se perdía de la vista de su mayordomo. Jarvis enfocó la vista en el objeto que ahora tenía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto esa llave de plata. Y la reconocía, porque el diseño era bastante peculiar. De hecho, se había cuestionado varias veces sobre la existencia de esa llave. Jamás pensó que su jefe la conservaría aún. Entonces sus ojos se desviaron nuevamente hacia la puerta, y suspiró internamente.

El daño que Tony Stark se hacía a sí mismo, nadie podría curarlo jamás. Esperaba estar equivocado.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Pepper era una mujer difícil de impresionar. Generalmente, las cosas que sucedían en su entorno no lograban acelerarle el pulso, porque estaba acostumbrada a las emociones fuertes. Eso lo había tenido que aprender al convivir y trabajar para alguien como Anthony. Pero en esta ocasión todo daba un giro. No podía evitar que aquella visión lograra formarle una mueca de asombro en el rostro. Y no era la única. Varias mujeres a su alrededor estaban de la misma forma, aunque ellas eran las empleadas de la _boutique_ donde estaban.

—¿Me queda bien? —preguntó Steve por tercera vez, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Comenzaba a incomodarse un poco por las miradas que le dirigían las empleadas, incluida Pepper—. Eh, ¿señorita Potts? —agitó una mano frente a la mencionada, quien pareció volver en sí.

—¿Eh? ¿Sí? Ah, sí. Claro… claro que te queda bien. —por fin una frase coherente había salido de sus labios. Pero es que estaba verdaderamente impresionada con aquella visión. Steve vestía pantalones ajustados, una playera completamente ceñida a su cuerpo, y una chaqueta de cuero. ¡Dios mío! Era como un modelo de revista posando solo para ella. Quería tocar esos perfectos bíceps. Así que carraspeó para despejar esas ideas—. ¿Te sientes cómodo con esta ropa? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Steve asintió un poco.

—Sí, aunque no es mi estilo, pero… supongo que sí. —le sonrió un tanto apenado. Pepper le hizo una seña con la mano de que volviera al probador, donde mucha más ropa moderna lo aguardaba. Sin duda, comenzaba a disfrutar esto. Al principio le había parecido una idea estúpida la de Tony, e incluso iba a llamarle solo para reclamarle y gritarle que ella no era una asesora de moda, pero todo había cambiado ahora. Tony Stark se estaba perdiendo de muchas cosas interesantes en esa salida. Con una sonrisa se acomodó mejor en el pequeño sofá.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

El agua tibia resbalaba por su cuerpo, formando ríos interminables. Tony suspiró audiblemente y trató de relajarse. Frotó sus cabellos haciendo espuma, y luego su rostro. Paseó sus manos por su cuerpo, y se detuvo. Se pegó lentamente a las baldosas de la ducha, y cerró los ojos. Sentía que el agua seguía cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Sus manos se hicieron puños, y sentía escocer sus nudillos. El exceso de alcohol había abandonado su cuerpo. Pero no el exceso de recuerdos.

Gruñó y enjuagó su rostro y cabello de forma rápida. Salió de la ducha con el cuerpo húmedo y una simple toalla blanca adornando sobre la zona de sus caderas. Miró su teléfono celular y se dio cuenta que en realidad tenía tiempo de sobra antes de ir a la oficina. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrojó sobre su inmensa cama sin importarle estar desnudo. Pasó las manos detrás de su nuca, y cerró los ojos. Su mente divagó un poco sobre el pequeño giro que había comenzado a dar su vida desde hacía unas cuantas horas. Jamás pensó en tener a alguien más viviendo bajo su propio techo. Aunque tampoco es como si le importara. Mientras Rogers no hiciera tanto ruido, no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Después se preguntó cómo les estaría yendo a aquellos dos en su día de compras.

Bien sabía que Pepper era una mujer bastante ocupada, y que sus trajes y ropa los solía comprar tan rápido como encontrar una cita en su libreta de notas. Ella era bastante singular para ser una mujer. No estaba acostumbrada a salir, tomarse el día. Ella vivía en el trabajo. Por otro lado estaba ese hombre rubio, anticuado. Esperaba que algo bueno pudiera salir de la combinación de ellos dos. Porque Rogers era bastante apuesto, lo admitía. Y tenía un cuerpo del que era mejor no discutir, porque era simplemente perfecto. Aquel rubio bien podría ser un modelo en la actualidad. _Quizá_… no, un playboy no. Ese era su puesto.

Giró sobre sus brazos, y su vista se enfocó nuevamente en los portarretratos que llevaban vacíos tanto tiempo, y que sin embargo, seguía conservando en el mismo sitio. Los miró durante largos minutos, alternando la vista entre uno y otro. No pudo soportarlo más, y cubrió su vista con su antebrazo. El solo hecho de ver aquellos objetos, le hacía sentirse frustrado. No tenía el valor de quitar esos portarretratos de su lugar. Del lugar donde tanto tiempo los había contemplado, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sonrió de medio lado. Ya no era tan joven. Esos portarretratos estaban vacíos, pero no tanto como su propio corazón.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Bajó las escaleras de manera algo presurosa, mientras acomodaba el reloj de oro sobre su muñeca izquierda. Iba un poco tarde a Industrias Stark y todo por quedarse dormido después de la ducha. Él no acostumbraba a dormir demasiado, pero la noche pasada no había dormido nada y el sueño le estaba pasando la factura. Bostezó por última vez. Entonces, mientras tomaba su cartera y las llaves de su lujoso auto fue que escuchó como la puerta se abría. No se molestó en mirar si quiera. Siguió guardando las cosas en los bolsos de su pantalón, mientras leía un par de documentos que debía firmar.

—Enserio Steve, te ves muy bien. —la voz de Pepper resonó como eco por toda la sala. Tony escuchó los pasos ir hacia donde estaba él, pero su concentración estaba metida entre esas letras impresas—. Tony, dile cómo se ve. —la voz de su secretaria mencionando su nombre, fue la única cosa que le hizo alzar la mirada. Y entonces ya no pudo respirar.

Frente a él estaba un hombre completamente diferente al que había visto salir esta mañana de la Torre Stark. Steve Rogers vestía pantalones ajustados, zapatos casuales, una playera básica de mangas cortas y una chaqueta de cuero. Aquello dejaba destilar una sensualidad natural del hombre, completamente distinto a como lo había visto la primera vez. Además su cabello rubio lucía un poco más rebelde y despeinado, sin contar con que estaba mucho más corto, pero sin rayar en lo exagerado. Agradecía aquello, pues acentuaba más sus ojos azules, que relucían con expectación. Su garganta estaba casi seca, mientras su mirada se paseaba por el cuerpo de aquel _Adonis_. Era imposible apartar la mirada. Carraspeó fingiendo algo de indiferencia cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de su secretaria sobre él.

—¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a Steve? —intentó bromear con su tono sarcástico, mientras una media sonrisa adornaba su rostro—. Te ves muy bien, Rogers. Pero no más que yo, obviamente. —le guiñó un ojo y con mucho trabajo volvió su vista a los papeles que tenía entre sus manos. Sentía el rostro un poco caliente, y las manos le temblaban levemente. Nadie lo había preparado para tal escena. Steve lo miró durante algunos segundos, antes de que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un leve color rosado. No sabía por qué quería que aquel hombre soberbio aprobara su cambio. El que obviamente él no había querido.

—Te lo dije. —Pepper le sonrió, mientras palmeaba con familiaridad el hombro del rubio. Él le regresó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras asentía—. Espero que no te moleste que hayamos comprado tanta ropa, Tony. —ella señaló las tantas bolsas de compras que había detrás, pero el castaño negó con un gesto, mientras se ponía de pie. Sin mirar al rubio, caminó hacia su secretaria y le dio los papeles que antes había estado leyendo. Ella le sonrió de una forma que Tony no quiso interpretar.

—Vámonos a Industrias Stark, señorita Potts. —entonces fue cuando miró a Steve, y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. De igual forma posó su mano en su hombro, apretando un poco la zona y sintiendo los músculos tensarse bajo su tacto. Se sintió tentado a pasar la mano más allá de ese simple agarre, pero se reprendió mentalmente por tales pensamientos. Ambos pares de ojos se cruzaron, y Tony se sintió abrumado por la intensidad de aquel cielo guardado en dos orbes brillantes—. Espero que te hayas divertido en el paseo. —fue lo único que atinó a decir, pues sentía su mente bloqueada. Steve le asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Tony retiró la mano y caminó hasta la puerta.

—Nos vemos después, Steve. —la única mujer presente le sonrió de forma sincera, mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla—. Suerte con Tony. —le guiñó un ojo, y se perdió detrás de su jefe. Steve frunció el ceño con confusión al no entender muy bien aquellas palabras que contenían un doble significado. Además la mirada que ella le había dado.

—Potts, recuérdame subir tu salario por tan excelente trabajo. —fue lo último que Rogers escuchó antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran. Steve sonrió y sintió algo cálido inundar su pecho. Quizá el cambio no había sido tan malo después de todo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Loki se paseaba por la cocina de la cafetería, mientras observaba el trabajo de los meseros y cocineros. Aspiró y lo inundó el olor de café y menta. Sonrió con nostalgia. En toda su vida, jamás había pensado terminar de esta forma. Viviendo en un amplio departamento, con un trabajo estable y que le encantaba, y por supuesto, con el hombre que amaba a su lado. Su vida nunca había sido la mejor, pues siempre vivió tras la sombra de su hermano. Frunció el ceño al recordar todos esos sentimientos negativos que lo habían acompañado tantos años de su vida, y que lo habían orillado a tantas cosas de las que se arrepentía demasiado. De igual forma, el recuerdo de aquella cruda verdad que lo hizo abandonar su hogar y replantearse el sentido de su camino existencial.

Entonces, después de mucho tiempo, Thor había llegado de repente a su puerta, encontrándolo, cuando él más quería olvidar su antigua vida. Estaba lleno de resentimiento en ese entonces. Y aquel troglodita rubio no se había marchado de su lado hasta hacerle comprender muchísimas cosas. Se arrepentía de tantos errores que había cometido, pero que le llevaban a donde estaba en este momento. Había odiado a Thor tanto tiempo, que incluso le parecía lo más irónico del mundo que ahora fueran una pareja estable y _feliz_. Y que lo amara tanto… Maldita sea, se había vuelto muy cursi.

—Loki, ya vamos a cerrar. —uno de sus empleados se acercó a él con una sonrisa, mientras se quitaba su delantal con el nombre del local. El de ojos verdes le regresó la sonrisa, y le asintió con un gesto distraído. La cafetería cerraba temprano los Viernes, ya que cada quien tenía su vida privada fuera del trabajo. Se alegraba que el día se le pasara tan rápido. Aquel hombre se dio la vuelta, mientras volvía a meterse a la cocina. Mientras divagaba un poco, Loki apoyó su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano derecha, recargado en la barra de pedidos. Se puso a mirar a lo lejos, fuera del vidrio de la pared. La gente pasaba, cruzaba calles, los coches avanzaban, los niños reían. Se preguntó cómo sería su vida si no tuviera a Thor a su lado. Se preguntó cómo viviría en la actualidad, sin un poco de amor. Entonces vino a su mente una persona en específico.

Quizá no era el único en sentirse de aquel modo. Él había pasado por tantas cosas, y estaba seguro que la persona que flotaba en su mente se sentía de igual forma. Tenía que hacer algo, porque era su amigo, pero no encontraba una manera correcta de devolverlo al camino. Bueno, no es que él fuera un alma bondadosa, pero era su amigo de cualquier forma y tenía que ayudarlo. Su mente trabajó velozmente, uniendo algunas piezas, y luego sonrió de forma grande cuando tuvo una idea. No dudó en hacerla realidad, ¿por qué no? No es como si algo malo fuera a resultar de ello, algo dentro de él se lo decía. Además, estaba seguro que tarde o temprano se lo iban a agradecer.

Con energías renovadas, sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo, y marcó un número que conocía de memoria de forma rápida. Esperó algunos segundos mientras la llamada se re-direccionaba, y después su gesto se volvió algo sombrío cuando escuchó a la otra persona del otro lado de la línea. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con expectación, mientras observaba cómo empezaba a oscurecer el cielo. Algo le decía que sería un Viernes interesante.

—Thor, espero que llegues temprano hoy a casa. Le daremos una pequeña sorpresa a Rogers y Stark. —

La noche apenas comenzaba.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_¿Les gustó? Ya sé que fue corto :'C pero me gustaría saber qué piensan. ¿Cuál creen que sea la sorpresa de Loki? 7u7... Bueno, lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, aunque no pondré una fecha, pero espero que sea muy pronto. Tengan una feliz semana :D (la autora ya no sabe en qué día vive)_

_Un beso._


	7. 7- Monótono corazón

_¡Hola!_

_¿Me extrañaron¡ Yo sé que sí TT^TT_

_Lamento la demora, enserio u.u y pues bueno, hoy les traigo un capítulo más extenso que el anterior a modo de disculpas xD además que contiene una pequeña sorpresita :33_

_Muchas gracias de verdad por sus hermosos comentarios, son los que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo._

_Los quiero mucho, y a leer :D_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Capítulo 7.- Monótono corazón.**

Miradas. Simples acciones de cualquier persona, que podían hacer sentir como la más grande celebridad a Tony Stark. Excepto la escrutadora mirada de su secretaria y amiga personal Virginia Pepper Potts. Ella lo conocía bastante bien, de pies a cabeza, al derecho y al revés, por dentro y por fuera. Desde cualquier perspectiva que pudiese tener. Incluso sospechaba que ella sabía más de él, que él mismo. Por eso mismo se sentía incómodo en este mismo momento, cuando la mirada de ella lo atrapaba y él tenía que entretenerse en algo para no sucumbir ante ella. ¿Por qué las mujeres tenían un sexto sentido? Comenzaba a odiar esa cualidad.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó la rubia, mientras acomodaba su traje y depositaba los papeles de Tony sobre el escritorio de la oficina. Caminó a paso tranquilo hasta la cafetera y la encendió, siguiendo con la mirada el recorrido del café hacia la taza. Esperó durante algunos segundos, para que el castaño contestara.

—¿Entonces, qué? —respondió con otra pregunta, obviamente evadiendo la cuestión. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería esa mujer. Llevó dos dedos al nudo de su corbata y jaló un poco, aflojándola y sintiéndose un poco liberado. Odiaba tener que usarlas. Con un fuerte suspiro de cansancio, se derrumbó en el sofá de cuero, cerrando los ojos y sobando el puente de su nariz. No podía—ni quería—mirar a Pepper.

—Sabes de lo que hablo. ¿Qué te pareció el cambio de Steve? —todo lo contrario a lo que Tony esperaba, ella preguntó con un toque de picardía que le erizó los vellos de los brazos. Pero guardó silencio, fingiendo que no había escuchado la pregunta directa de la ojiazul—. Se ve bastante bien, ¿no lo crees? —volvió a preguntar, mientras se sentaba al lado del castaño con dos tazas de café en las manos. Dejó una en la mesilla de vidrio, y la otra la llevó a sus labios, saboreando con un gesto dulce. Aguardó algunos momentos más, pero su jefe seguía sin contestar—. Steve me pareció un hombre muy amigable y respetuoso, además bastante apuesto. Admito que por un momento dudé sobre el cambio, pero le ha favorecido completamente. Deberías haber estado allí, cada que salía de los probadores era como si-

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, señorita Potts? —por primera vez, después de algún tiempo, se dignó a mirarla directamente a los ojos, y entonces cayó en cuenta de su grave error: era lo que ella había querido desde el principio. Porque ahora esos grandes y perspicaces ojos azules lo observaban como un experimento de laboratorio. Eso le hizo gruñir con algo de fastidio. Ella se encogió de hombros, sin responder, tomando otro sorbo a la bebida. Tony se acomodó mejor sobre el asiento.

—A ningún lado, sólo estoy dando mi punto de vista. —le sonrió de forma rara, mientras frotaba su dedo índice sobre las pecas de su nariz—. ¿No te impresionó, Tony? —dejó la taza sobre la mesilla, y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra de forma elegante. Él la miró durante largos segundos, con una mirada entre seria e indignada. Después decidió contestar.

—Un poco, sí. Se veía bien. —fue su escueta respuesta.

—¿Bien? ¿Solo bien?... ¿O quizá: muy bien? —decidió seguir indagando. Tony la miró con el ceño fruncido, y entonces Pepper no pudo evitarlo. Soltó una pequeña risita, mientras los dedos de sus manos se movían de forma suelta por la tela de su falda de oficina.

—Bueno, quizá se veía bastante bien, ya lo había dicho antes, no me hagas repetirlo dos veces. Odio eso, y lo sabes. —la señaló con su dedo índice, mientras tomaba la otra taza de café y aspiraba el olor humeante de la cafeína. Dio un sorbo largo, saboreando en su paladar el exquisito sabor entre amargo y dulce— ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en saberlo? —le cuestionó, mientras volvía a tomar otro trago. Ella se encogió de hombros, con soltura, y pasó los dedos de su mano izquierda sobre su cabello rubio cenizo.

—Porque vi cómo lo mirabas. —y Tony casi escupe el café. Lo pasó de un solo trago rápido, y comenzó a toser un poco. Sus miradas se encontraron, y la satisfecha sonrisa de Pepper solo le confirmaba que haber fingido indiferencia no servía de nada cuando se trataba de hablar con ella. Definitivamente, Pepper lo conocía demasiado bien para su gusto. Tendría que ensayar más frente al espejo.

—¿Y? ¿Qué con que lo mirara? —lanzó la pregunta de forma brusca, y después se arrepintió. Maldita boca la suya. Bien podría limitarse a tomar café y guardar silencio, pues su empleada no lo estaba obligando a contestar, ¡pero no! Siempre tenía que terminar diciendo cosas de más. Ella también dio un largo sorbo a su café, como disfrutando la semi-angustia que los ojos color chocolate comenzaban a demostrar.

—Nada. Simplemente pensé que… —pero no terminó la frase. Sin decir una palabra más, tomó su taza y la puso en la mesa, para después arrebatar la de su jefe y hacer lo mismo con ésta. Entonces acortó la distancia entre ambos, quedando a menos de un metro de separación, con sus rostros muy juntos. Tony la miró sin decir ninguna palabra, pero repasando mentalmente las pecas de su secretaria. ¿Cuántas tendría? ¿Veinte? ¿Treinta? Ella le tomó una mano entre las suyas y después la palmeó, como si comprendiera algo de pronto—. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! Dejaré que tú lo descubras. —le sonrió y se alejó a paso tranquilo y elegante hacia el escritorio, donde tomó los papeles que había puesto ahí cuando entraron. Sin que su jefe se diera cuenta, cerró los ojos esperando que el monótono corazón de Tony pudiera cambiar algún día no muy lejano.

—Siento que todos a mi alrededor necesitan vacaciones, ¿sabes? Se ponen raros de repente. —le informó el castaño con una ceja alzada, mientras también se levantaba y acomodaba su traje, y ponía en su lugar la corbata. Ella lo miró con un gesto entre serio y divertido, como si entendiera algo que él no. Tony decidió dar el tema por zanjado.

—Cuando alguien trabaja contigo debe tener por lo menos tres semanas de vacaciones cada dos meses. Eres extenuante, Tony. —y se acercó al hombre con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras le entregaba los papeles. Le abrochó el botón del saco y salió de la oficina, seguida por su jefe.

—Eso precisamente me hace tan especial, señorita Potts. —

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Steve suspiró por milésima vez, mientras veía con gesto cansado la ropa que Pepper le había obligado a probarse y comprar. Se sentía como un abusivo por tanta amabilidad de parte de aquel hombre millonario. No era justo que gastara tanto dinero en él, si de todas formas se iría en algunos cuantos días. O al menos eso esperaba. Sus ojos azules se pasearon por la habitación. Ropa y más ropa estaba esparcida por todos lados: sobre la cama, en una silla, en el pequeño sofá, encima de algunos muebles, y aún había más dentro de las bolsas. También le dolían los pies por haber caminado tanto en aquel Centro Comercial. Salir de compras con mujeres definitivamente debería ser un delito. Sobre todo si se trataba de Pepper Potts.

Jarvis estaba ayudándolo a guardar todo en el ropero de tamaño exagerado con el que contaba su habitación de huéspedes, pero no era suficiente. Era mucho trabajo, y él estaba plenamente agotado. Así que sobó sus sienes con un gesto abatido, mientras sacaba más ropa de las bolsas. El silencio no era para nada incómodo, y hasta se sentía bien el tener al mayordomo a su lado. Él estaba acostumbrado a tratar con gente seria, porque hasta cierto punto él también lo era. Además Jarvis le recordaba vagamente a su tío cuando era más joven. Sonrió con algo de melancolía al recordarlo. ¿Cómo estaría?

—Señor Rogers, puede tomar una ducha si lo desea mientras yo termino de acomodar su ropa. —mencionó Jarvis mientras doblaba unas prendas y las metía en uno de los tantos cajones. Steve salió de sus pensamientos y lo miró de forma agradecida; asintió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. En verdad necesitaba esa ducha. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó una toalla blanca y se metió en el baño.

Retiró su ropa dejándola con sumo cuidado—porque era nueva—en un mueble que había por ahí. Abrió el grifo según las indicaciones de Jarvis, para darse una ducha rápida, y cuando el agua se niveló en la temperatura adecuada que a él le gustaba, se introdujo. El agua corría por su cuerpo, relajando al instante sus tensos músculos. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, mientras frotaba sus rubios cabellos. Se sentía raro tener el cabello más corto, pues estaba acostumbrado a su antiguo corte, aunque no le importaba demasiado porque crecía rápido, así que seguramente cuando regresara a casa lo tendría como siempre.

Dejó que el agua corriera, mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo. Se sentía bastante extraño todo aquel cambio, desde las cosas, la tecnología, los modales. Las personas estaban muy cambiadas para su gusto, y tenía el presentimiento que no había descubierto ni siquiera una pequeña parte de ese mundo que era totalmente nuevo para él. Aunque era curioso por naturaleza, y quería saber qué otros misterios guardaba el mundo actual. Quería salir y dibujar aquellos inmensos edificios, pintar rostros, paisajes. Sus dedos ansiaban plasmar toda aquella maravilla en un trozo de papel. Entonces sonrió involuntariamente al recordar que Pepper le había comprado material para que él pudiera dibujar en esos días mientras volvía a casa. Esa mujer era excepcional.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Cuando Steve salió del baño, se sorprendió al encontrar la habitación impecablemente limpia y acomodada, todo lo contrario a como la había visto cuando entró a ducharse. Llevaba una toalla sobre las caderas, cubriendo su desnudez. Jarvis ya no estaba, pero en su lugar había un par de prendas sobre la inmensa cama. Una chaqueta de cuero, acompañada por una camisa negra de botones y unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros. Los zapatos reposaban encima de la alfombra junto a un par de calcetines. Sonrió un poco, Jarvis era modestamente un buen hombre. Le caía muy bien.

Se acercó a un mueble y vislumbró algunos perfumes y demás cosas para uso personal que de igual forma Pepper se había empeñado en comprar. Abrió la puerta que lo conducía al ropero y se sorprendió al ver todo perfectamente acomodado por secciones, incluyendo otros pares de zapatos casuales y deportivos. Se sentía como un verdadero abusador. Un leve frío le recorrió la columna y se recordó que seguía desnudo. Entonces volvió sobre sus pasos y comenzó a vestirse.

Tomó uno de los perfumes y roció un poco sobre su cuerpo, abrochó la camisa y subió con algo de dificultad los pantalones ajustados, colocó los calcetines y los zapatos, y por último, intentó—fallidamente—peinar sus rubios cabellos. Decidió solamente dejar que éste se acomodara cuando se resignó a que no lograba peinarlo como antes. Entonces se dio cuenta que había un espejo de cuerpo completo en una de las puertas del ropero, y caminó hasta allí para verse mejor. Se observó durante varios minutos atentamente, sintiéndose diferente, pero extrañamente bien. La ropa era cómoda y le sentaba bastante bien, y no es que él fuese ególatra o algo por el estilo. Admitía que tener el cabello de esa forma despeinada le regalaba algunos minutos más, pues cuando tenía el cabello más largo había que cepillarlo durante algún tiempo y acomodarlo. Eso había dejado de existir a partir de hoy. Además le daba un toque más, ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Salvaje? Quizá no fuera la palabra correcta, pero acentuaba sus facciones mucho más.

Estaba contemplando las nuevas posibilidades que tenía al estar ahí, pues quizá no fuese tan malo descubrir cosas del futuro, si a fin de cuentas él no las viviría, no tenía inconveniente en disfrutarlas lo que fuera que durase su estancia en ese lugar. Llevó una de sus manos a su barbilla de forma pensativa, mientras buscaba de qué forma podría agradecerle al millonario su gesto de buena fe, cuando dos leves toques se escucharon en la puerta.

—Adelante, por favor. —alzó un poco la voz para que se escuchara del otro lado de la habitación. La puerta fue abierta sutilmente, y el rostro de Jarvis se asomó, buscando al rubio con la mirada. Lo encontró de pie frente al espejo totalmente vestido y peinado. Sonrió imperceptiblemente. Su elección de ropa le había quedado perfecta. Steve lo miró, esperando a que hablara.

—Señor Rogers, tiene visitas. —informó con voz monótona, mientras lo escrutaba con la mirada. Steve lo miró con confusión, dándole a entender que obviamente él no podía tener ninguna especie de visitas—. Son el señor Odinson y el señor Laufeyson. —entonces Steve recordó a ambos hombres que eran vecinos del Doctor Banner. Le asintió con un gesto amable y salió, seguido por el mayordomo algún par de pasos detrás.

Bajó las escaleras de forma algo rápida, mientras echaba un vistazo en la planta baja. Los encontró en la sala, ambos de pie, mirando a su alrededor en silencio. Cuando oyeron sus pasos ambos hombres voltearon, encontrándose con la renovada imagen del militar. Los hermanos sonrieron sorprendidos. Thor le dio una rápida mirada, mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano queriendo decir que se veía muy bien, mientras que Loki se tomó algún par de minutos para analizar su nuevo atuendo.

—Creo que Stark ha hecho algo bien, por fin. Te ves bastante bien. —sonrió de medio lado, mientras Steve le daba las gracias con un asentimientos de cabeza—. ¿Qué tal te está yendo por aquí? ¿Todo bien con Tony? —preguntó, mientras tomaba asiento. Jarvis acercó una bandeja con tres vasos grandes y jugo de limón. Después se retiró con una pequeña reverencia. Thor se sentó junto a Loki, y Steve un poco más separado de ellos—. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Stark? —cuestionó de forma casual mientras servía el jugo en los tres vasos.

—Salió a medio día a su trabajo. —mencionó tomando el vaso que el pelinegro le ofrecía—. Pero no se preocupe, estoy perfectamente bien aquí. Creo que me están mimando demasiado. —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa, rascándose la mejilla derecha con su dedo índice—. La habitación que me dio es muy grande. Me siento como un abusivo. —se sinceró un poco. Dio un trago largo a su bebida, bajo la atenta mirada de los otros dos hombres.

—No te preocupes por nada de eso, Tony vive con lujos, no es nada del otro mundo. —Loki le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano, mientras pellizcaba imperceptiblemente la pierna de Thor, que hasta el momento había estado muy callado tratando de recordar su parte del plan. Ambos hermanos se miraron durante algunos tensos segundos, mientras Steve los veía con una sonrisa, sin ser consciente de nada. Thor miró al más chico con confusión y obvio olvido, y Loki sólo pudo rodar los ojos. Maldita la hora en que había decidido usar a Thor como su aliado. Entonces el rubio de barba pareció recordar algo, por fin.

—¿No te aburres, Steve? Porque sabemos que Tony se pasa la mayoría del tiempo fuera de casa o en su taller—. comentó mientras pasaba un brazo por el respaldo del costoso sillón, y cruzaba una pierna encima de la otra. Dio un trago a su bebida, mientras que con su mano libre se pasaba el cabello hacia atrás. Llevaba una coleta baja que sostenía sus rubios cabellos, pero había uno que otro mechón rebelde que se escapaba. Loki lo miró detenidamente, porque adoraba ese gesto en su hermano. Lo excitaba ver cómo acomodaba su cabello, pero no es como si pudiera lanzársele encima con Steve enfrente de ellos. Tenía que controlarse al menos un par de horas.

—A decir verdad, no. Ayer fue un día agotante, y hoy fui de compras con la señorita Potts. —comentó con una sonrisa mientras dejaba el vaso vacío en la mesilla de vidrio. Loki le dio un pequeño codazo a Thor para que volviera a hablar, pues sabía que su hermano poseía un poder de convencimiento muy bueno. A él se le daba más hacer los planes, y a Thor persuadir.

—¡Pues no se diga más! —comentó poniéndose de pie, y haciendo alarde de sus casi dos metros de altura. Su chaqueta verde se contrajo cuando él cruzó los brazos sobre su fuerte pecho. Loki también se puso de pie, seguido del rubio más bajo. Steve no sabía a qué se refería con aquellas palabras—. Nos vamos a celebrar, ¡tienes que conocer la ciudad, y qué mejor que con nosotros! —y le sonrió mientras tomaba a los otros dos del antebrazo y los dirigía a la entrada principal de la casa. Tomó las chaquetas de sus acompañantes y le dio unas rápidas indicaciones a Jarvis mientras salían por el elevador sin darle tiempo a Steve de rebatir absolutamente nada. Sólo atinó a ver la pequeña mueca del mayordomo y sus ojos brillantes y preocupados.

Loki sonrió. Definitivamente, el poder de Thor era la persuasión.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Tony bostezó con cansancio, sobando con su mano derecha detrás de su cuello, para aliviar la tensión que sentía en ese momento. Se dejó caer sobre su costosa silla de cuero, mientras contemplaba la ciudad. La noche comenzaba a cubrir el cielo, y las luces de los edificios se hacían cada vez más brillantes. Cerró sus ojos buscando algo de paz. Había tenido un día bastante agitado y agotador entre juntas y negocios para la empresa, a pesar de que Pepper se había hecho cargo ya de la mayoría de los preparativos. Definitivamente no quería estar en el lugar de la mujer. Ahora comprendía un poco el por qué siempre estaba con los nervios a flote.

Sin pensarlo dos veces realmente, se puso de pie, tomó su maletín y caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina. Se despidió con un gesto de la mano cuando se encontraba con alguien por los pasillos, y al llegar al elevador suspiró audiblemente. Por suerte no se había cruzado con aquella rubia neurótica en el camino. Esperó pacientemente a que el elevador marcara el piso subterráneo y salió directo al estacionamiento para montarse en su coche y majear hasta su casa. Realmente no tenía ganas de salir a divertirse a ningún sitio aunque fuera Viernes. Sólo quería llegar, tomar un trago y meterse en el laboratorio, y quizá encontrarse con Rogers y contemplar su cambio de imagen y su cuerpo… ¡No, no! Sólo quería encerrarse a trabajar, no otra cosa. Esa plática con Pepper definitivamente había sido lo peor del día, pues le había metido algunos pensamientos indeseados en la cabeza.

Sin ser plenamente consciente de cómo, llegó a su Torre en el centro de la ciudad. Realmente no había estado al cien por ciento seguro de no haber atropellado a alguien en el camino, pues su mente estaba en blanco. Miró su reloj de mano y se dio cuenta que tan solo se había tardado algunos veinte minutos en llegar. En serio, esperaba no haber matado a nadie en el camino o haberse pasado un semáforo en rojo. Así que rebatiendo esas ideas, se metió en su elevador personal y marcó el número del Pent House. Gruñó con fastidio cuando recordó aquellos momentos incómodos en los que había tenido que compartir ese espacio pequeño con trabajadores sudorosos que construían la Torre. Por suerte aquellos días habían terminado.

Al llegar, marcó la clave en la pantalla holográfica, y las puertas se abrieron. Entró con una gran sonrisa, esperando encontrarse al rubio en la sala viendo la televisión, pero no había nadie. Sólo silencio. Eso le extrañó un poco, o a decir verdad, bastante. Dejó el maletín en una pequeña mesita, y caminó con paso tranquilo hasta la cocina, y luego por el comedor, pero definitivamente, no había rastros del rubio por ningún lado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, subió las escaleras de forma algo presurosa hasta las habitaciones, y tocó la puerta de su único huésped. Pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Un sentimiento de angustia lo invadió durante algunos segundos y se decidió a abrir la puerta sin importarle siquiera verse como un entrometido en la privacidad, a fin de cuentas era su casa y podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Se metió de un solo paso y dejó la puerta abierta tras de sí. La habitación estaba en silencio y pulcramente limpia. Así que caminó alrededor hasta dar con la puerta que llevaba al baño y la abrió de un movimiento. Vacío también.

—¿Busca al señor Rogers, señor Stark? —la voz de Jarvis proveniente desde la puerta de entrada, le hizo soltar un jadeo de sorpresa, acompañado de un brinco inconsciente. Llevó una mano a su pecho para tratar de regular su respiración rápida por el susto recibido, y volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido y el corazón aun palpitando locamente. No lo había escuchado llegar. La mirada de Jarvis era monótona y tranquila viéndolo fijamente desde la puerta que había dejado abierta.

—Sí, ¿Dónde está? —preguntó con un tono clásico de indiferencia, tratando de ocultar que realmente comenzaba a preocuparse por él. Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta dar con su mayordomo, y lo miró con algo de seriedad—. No me digas que escapó mientras estuve fuera. —comentó con ironía, y aquello le pareció gracioso cuando lo pensó mejor. Jarvis negó con un gesto.

—El señor Rogers salió esta tarde, a dar un paseo por la ciudad. —comentó, mientras avanzaba detrás de su jefe que ya comenzaba a alejarse por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación personal. Abrió la puerta y con un gesto le indicó que lo siguiera para darle más explicaciones. Se tumbó en su gran cama comenzando a quitarse los zapatos que le estaban molestando bastante.

—¿Fue solo por la ciudad? —preguntó con una ceja alzada—. Jarvis, te dije que cuidaras de él, puede perderse. —le regañó con algo de enojo en la voz. No sabía por qué, pero no le parecía correcto que su mayordomo le dejara ir como si nada a pasear por la ciudad que estaba casi completamente cambiada. Era bastante tonto. Él le había dado órdenes específicas de no dejarlo salir mientras él no estuviera en casa. Jarvis lo miró de forma extraña, con un leve brillo en los ojos. No quiso preguntar sobre aquello.

—Lo siento señor Stark, pero el señor Odinson y el señor Laufeyson se presentaron ésta tarde y se lo llevaron a conocer la ciudad. —recitó corridamente, sin detenerse en ningún momento, incluso cuando la cara de su jefe se tornó con una leve sorpresa pintada en sus facciones. Tony suspiró, llevó una de sus manos a su corbata y la retiró con un movimiento brusco y cansado. No hizo comentario alguno al respecto y se dedicó a cerrar los ojos, mientras se estiraba cual gato en su cómoda cama. Jarvis lo miró desde su lugar, con las manos en los costados y la postura rígida— ¿No hará nada al respecto? —preguntó con una ceja alzada.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Que esos dos se hagan cargo del viejo. —mencionó quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano, mientras se acomodaba mejor, totalmente dispuesto a tomar una buena siesta y luego ir al taller para continuar con su proyecto de virtualidad. Estaba comenzando a perderse en una calma bastante cómoda, pero sabía que Jarvis seguía en la maldita puerta. Eso le quitaba los ánimos para dormir—. ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? —cuestionó de forma brusca, reteniendo su peso sobre los codos y alzándose para poder enfocar su mirada en el único hombre que lo acompañaba.

—Me siento un poco preocupado por el señor Rogers—. comentó con algo de sinceridad, mientras seguía sin moverse de su puesto. Tony se cuestionó mentalmente si aquel hombre podría permanecer en esa postura durante algún par de horas. Seguramente sí. Entonces alzó una ceja con confusión, para que Jarvis siguiera hablando, porque rara vez se comportaba de aquella forma—. Antes de irse, el señor Odinson mencionó que llevarían al señor Rogers a divertirse un poco.

—¿Y cuál es el problema con eso? —preguntó exasperado, sintiendo como su cabeza comenzaba a doler un poco. Estaba seguro que le daría una migraña espantosa por el día tan agobiante. Él estaba plenamente feliz de que aquellos dos chiflados se llevaran al rubio de paseo, pues él no estaba de ánimos para discutir con él sobre el mundo actual. Necesitaba un tiempo solo.

—Que el lugar a donde iban a ir, pues es… —la mirada de Jarvis se desvió por primera vez de los ojos de su jefe, y sus mejillas adquirieron un imperceptible tono rosado. Tony se dio cuenta porque llevaba toda su vida de conocerlo. Miró como Jarvis apretaba un poco los labios, mientras la vergüenza afloraba. Se quedó en silencio durante algunos minutos pensando, hasta que su mente enlazó las ideas y recuerdos pasados. Entonces dejó escapar el aire con un gran resoplido ofendido y se puso de pie con un salto.

—¡Maldita sea!... Y no me invitaron. —fue el único comentario que hizo, mientras caminaba a su gran ropero y escogía rápidamente un par de prendas cómodas para la velada. Le hizo una seña a Jarvis para que lo dejara solo, y después comenzó a cambiarse de ropa apresuradamente. Se mojó el cabello y volvió a peinarse, roció perfume sobre su cuerpo, y tomó su cartera y las llaves de su Audi R8. ¿Cómo diablos no se le había ocurrido antes? Debió haber sospechado desde un principio el que Loki decidiera ir hasta su casa e invitar a Rogers a salir. Cuando ese hombre proponía algo, es porque tenía una jugada bajo la manga. Y Tony no estaba dispuesto a perderse aquello.

De repente el sueño se le había esfumado.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Steve se sentía mareado. Mareado, confundido, y horriblemente incómodo en aquel sitio. Cuando Thor y Loki le propusieron salir—prácticamente lo obligaron—él pensó que lo llevarían a conocer la ciudad, quizá algún parque o museo. No aquello. Primero le habían hecho recorrer casi media ciudad en el coche de Thor, con él totalmente fascinado por las luces y grandes anuncios brillantes. Después habían parado en un pequeño restaurant para cenar algo, y hasta ahí todo iba bien, pues ambos hermanos eran muy amigables. Cuando pensó que regresarían a casa porque ya era algo tarde, le habían tenido una sorpresa, alegando que lo llevarían a un sitio especial. Y entonces ahí se encontraba, en un lugar poco agradable para su persona.

—Creo que aquí hay muchas damas como para que sea un club de caballeros. —mencionó alzando la voz un poco, para que los otros dos pudieran escucharlo sobre la música que sonaba fuertemente. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un tono rojizo, y sentía sus orejas arder. Mientras se abrían paso por el lugar, evitó todas aquellas miradas de mujeres que se acercaban a él de forma insinuante, y decidió mirar fijamente la nuca de Loki mientras llegaban a una de las mesas del fondo. Estaba un poco oscuro, y quizá agradecía eso. De lo contrario hubiera salido huyendo, cosa que también quería hacer.

—¡Nada de eso! ¡Esto es normal, hombre del pasado! —Thor le sonrió y pasó uno de sus musculosos brazos sobre sus hombros, para atraerlo en un abrazo que hizo que Loki los mirara de forma profunda y con las cejas algo juntas. Steve se preguntó por ello, pero decidió ignorar la mirada. Así que con algo de pena, se zafó del agarre y tomó asiento cuando llegaron a la mesa. De pronto, una chica se acercó hasta ellos, vistiendo un pequeño—realmente pequeño—atuendo de mesera.

—¿Qué van a tomar los caballeros? —preguntó con un tono meloso, dirigiéndose a todos, pero viendo fijamente a Steve. Eso le incomodó aún más, y desvió la mirada jugando con sus dedos en el mantel. El local estaba lleno de hombres que tomaban y fumaban, pero también había mujeres hermosas vestidas como la chica de la orden, bailando de forma provocativa en el centro de la pista. ¿A qué lugar lo habían llevado? La sangre le abandonaba por momentos. Él no estaba para nada acostumbrado a esto. Suspiró, tratando de relajarse.

—Trae tres cervezas especiales, cariño. —Thor le sonrió con coquetería, ganándose un puntapié de parte de Loki. Hizo una mueca de dolor y dirigió la vista hacia el origen del golpe. El pelinegro lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido por tal ofensa. Thor recordó que su hermano era bastante celoso, pero era la forma en la que él hablaba, no había dobles intenciones en todo aquello. Bajó su mano y le dio un leve apretón en el muslo, tratando de transmitirle sus disculpas. Miró de reojo a Steve, pensando que se había dado cuenta, pero él estaba mirando a su alrededor sin ser consciente de todo aquello.

—¿Te gusta este local? Es bastante especial, ¿no lo crees? —Loki le preguntó con una extraña sonrisa, mientras también veía a su alrededor. Steve no respondió, porque las palabras habían huido de su boca en cuanto miró a lo lejos. La mirada de Loki lo siguió. Un par de hombres se besaban profundamente en la barra de pedidos, compartiendo su espacio personal. Sus manos estaban puestas en las piernas del otro, mientras la distancia se iba cortando. Un poco más al fondo había otro par de hombres haciendo lo mismo. Y después otros dos. Steve pasó saliva de forma pesada al contemplar aquello. Loki, por otra parte, sonrió al lograr su objetivo principal. Ese hombre necesitaba ampliar su mente un poco, ¿qué mejor que esto? Y justo cuando estaba dispuesto a comentar algo sobre lo que el rubio veía, una leve vibración en su bolsillo le llamó la atención. Sacó su teléfono celular y sonrió en cuanto identificó el número del mensaje recibido. Respondió en breves segundos y decidió guardar silencio. Lo mejor estaba por llegar.

Steve no salía de su estupor y su cara lo demostraba, ¿Era enserio? ¡¿Dos hombres besándose?! ¡En público y la vista de todos! Casi quería salir corriendo y gritar que algo andaba mal con la actualidad, no porque le diera asco verlo, pues siempre había sido respetuoso con la orientación sexual de las personas, pero verlo casi en primera fila y sin pudor alguno era completamente otra historia. No estaba preparado para algo como eso. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la entrada no soportando la escena y pudo notar que una figura bastante conocida se introducía con una pose imponente. Tony Stark había arribado al local de mala muerte al que lo habían llevado. No sabía si sentirse aliviado porque alguien por fin pudiera sacarlo de ahí, o sentirse más abrumado. Decidió que lo segundo al ver la clara y brillante sonrisa del millonario. ¿En qué nido de locos lo había dejado el Doctor Banner?

—Veo que la están pasando de maravilla. —comentó con un deje de burla al ver la cara pálida de Steve. Thor sonrió y le hizo una seña, indicándole que todo marchaba a la perfección, mientras Loki solamente se encogía de hombros, tomando la cerveza que acababan de traerle. Pidió una más para Tony, y le hicieron espacio para que sentara al lado de Steve. Stark y el pelinegro compartieron miradas, una más pícara que la otra, pero a fin de cuentas compartiendo la historia. Ese bar era clandestino, y obviamente iba gente tanto heterosexual como homosexual. Era bastante curiosa la forma en que Loki había querido mostrarle la ciudad a Steve.

Sin embargo nadie comentó nada al respecto, solamente unas leves palmadas en el hombro a Rogers, provenientes de Thor, indicándole que se relajara y se dedicara a disfrutar aquello. Él asintió algo confundido y estremecido todavía, y decidió no mirar más. Se dedicó a platicar con aquellos hombres de cosas triviales, escuchando algunas anécdotas divertidas que habían pasado juntos, mientras todos tomaban cerveza en los tarros descomunalmente gigantes que les habían traído. No había nada que negar, porque Steve comenzaba a pasársela realmente bien.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Después de algunas horas, entre chistes malos, risas escandalosas, anécdotas vergonzosas, y miradas raras de parte de hombres que pasaban por su mesa, Steve se sintió mareado. Al parecer la cerveza era muy fuerte, pues había logrado descolocarlo un poco, pero no había perdido por completo sus cinco sentidos. Loki tampoco parecía haber perdido la cordura, pues estaba aún algo sobrio, mientras bebía de su tarro algo vacío. Todo lo contrario a Thor, quien había arrasado con seis tarros completos, y hablaba incoherencias tumbado en su silla abrazando de forma extraña y protectora a Loki. Le tomaba de las manos y acercaba sus rostros para darle besos en la mejilla, y a veces, lamer su cuello sin vergüenza alguna. Steve se preguntaba si tenían una especie de relación muy íntima, pues los hermanos no hacían nada de esas cosas. Quizá como los hombres que había visto al principio. Tony, por otro lado, había tomado tres tarros de cerveza, y estaba completamente feliz coqueteando con una hermosa mujer en la barra donde él antes había visto a dos hombres besarse.

Steve se puso de pie, caminando de nueva cuenta al baño. Trató de relajarse mojando su cuello con el agua que corría por las llaves. Estaba todo sudado y agitado, y tenía las mejillas levemente rosadas. No estaba borracho, pero un poco fuera de sus sentidos. La vista la sentía un poco borrosa, y con cada paso que daba, sentía que el piso se movía. Despejó su mente de aquello, y se quedó por algunos minutos recargado en una de las paredes del local, escuchando vagamente el sonido de la música y las risas. Sonrió involuntariamente y abrió los ojos para caminar hasta donde estaban los otros, porque había sido una noche buena en compañía de todos ellos.

—Creo que es momento de irnos. —Loki mencionó poniéndose de pie y acomodando su chaqueta negra, ante la atenta mirada de Thor, quien trataba de sentarlo de nuevo para seguirlo besando. Había tenido que resistirse en cuanto vio que Steve regresaba a donde ellos estaban. No quería que aquel hombre colapsara por tantas relevaciones en una sola noche, por el momento bastaba lo que había visto. Así que se separó, aunque quería seguir besando y mordiendo al borracho de su hermano—. Mientras pago la cuenta ve por Stark. —Steve asintió, y caminó a donde el castaño estaba. Lo vio en el mismo lugar, con la misma mujer.

—¡Oh, Capitán Rogers! —Tony le sonrió en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron, y le llamó con una seña, ante la atenta mirada de la mujer, quien le sonrió coquetamente. Steve le devolvió la sonrisa, pero con formalidad—. Mira, él es el hombre del que te he hablado, ¡viene del pasado! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Del pasado, joder! —gritó felizmente con algo de dificultad por la embriaguez, mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros del mencionado y lo atraía hacia su cuerpo, en un medio abrazo. Ella lo miró de forma divertida.

—¡Oh, maravilloso! —ella le siguió la corriente, dándole un guiño a Steve para que se relajara un poco, al notarlo tan tenso. El rubio suspiró, dando gracias internamente porque aquella dama pensara que el castaño decía todos aquellos disparates a causa de su estado—. Tony me ha estado platicando mucho de ti, es más, creo que en todo el rato que llevamos hablando no ha hecho otra cosa que decir lo bien que te ves con esa ropa, y lo maravilloso que te sienta ese corte de cabello. Y ni hablar de tus músculos y de tu trasero… Jamás pensé que todo fuera verdad. —ella le sonrió con doble intención, y las mejillas de Steve tomaron una tonalidad rosada por tal confesión, ¿enserio Tony había dicho todo eso? Algo dentro de su estómago se apretó y su corazón dio algunos latidos descompasados. ¿Serían las consecuencias de tomar alcohol? Él no estaba acostumbrado a tomar más que un vaso de vino.

—Shhh… no le digas eso, me prometiste que no le dirías. —Tony la miró con el ceño fruncido y un puchero. Trastabilló algunos pasos hacia ella para darle dos palmadas en el hombro, soltando por fin el agarre que mantenía con Steve. Le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida y le dedicó una seductora sonrisa. De repente su vista se volvió algo difusa, y sintió que todo el piso debajo de él se movía. De forma estrepitosa caminó algunos pasos hacia la derecha, tambaleándose, y sintió entonces que el piso se acercaba poco a poco a su cuerpo. Joder, eso dolería mañana.

Sin embargo, no sintió el golpe llegar. Ni el piso chocar contra su rostro. Abrió los ojos y se encontró siendo sostenido por un par de fuertes brazos que lo agarraban por la cintura con fuerza. Steve lo atrajo hacia sí mismo, evitando que el otro cayera. Suspiró audiblemente, pues había corrido con suerte de poder llegar hasta el castaño antes de que éste se llevara un buen golpe. Sintió cómo Tony reía bobamente mientras pasaba sus manos por su cuello, y pegaba sus cuerpos sin alguna especie de vergüenza. Un nerviosismo repentino lo invadió por tal atrevimiento. ¿qué estaba haciendo?

—Vaya, Capitán, tienes excelentes reflejos. —le canturreó en la oreja, mientras su tibio aliento a alcohol le rozaba el cuello. Un hormigueo recorrió la zona del más alto, cuando la calidez pareció llegar hasta el fondo de su piel—. Me pregunto en qué otras cosas serás igual de bueno. —las palabras insinuantes salían lentamente de su boca, porque sentía su lengua adormecida por causa del alcohol ingerido. Pasó sus manos por los fuertes brazos, y apretó un poco la zona de los hombros, con ansias. Steve se sorprendió por aquello, y se quedó en su lugar, sin poder moverse, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sin embargo, cuando sintió aquellas manos descender peligrosamente por su camisa con dirección al vientre y más abajo, decidió que era suficiente. Tomó las manos del castaño entre las suyas, y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Tony rio bajito y regresó las manos a su cuello, para atraerlo más a su cuerpo. Su barba rozaba la zona de su clavícula, y la respiración del más bajo chocaba contra él, mandándole pequeños escalofríos por la columna. Iba a hacer un comentario sobre aquello, pero un carraspeo ajeno lo interrumpió.

—No pensé que ustedes tuvieran esa especie de relación. —ella parecía verdaderamente apenada—. Con razón Tony ha estado hablando tan bien de ti. Siento mucho si ocasioné algún contratiempo entre ustedes, no sabía. —se disculpó con una reverencia, y le dedicó una mirada pícara al rubio, para después perderse entre la gente. Steve alzó una ceja con confusión, y escuchó una risita proveniente del hombre alcoholizado que tenía entre los brazos. Al parecer él sí había entendido. Pasó las manos hacia la cintura del castaño para tratar de despegarlo un poco de su cuerpo cuando vio que Loki se acercaba con una mueca de fastidio, mientras traía detrás de él a un ansioso Thor, que lo tocaba y besaba sin alguna clase de pudor. Rogers decidió ignorar eso y aplicó más fuerza sobre la cintura ajena, pero Stark gruñó y se revolvió, impidiéndole apartarlo.

—Vámonos. —Loki resopló, mientras sus ojos analizaban la escena de Steve teniendo a Stark entre sus brazos con las manos afianzadas en su cuerpo, y a éste, prácticamente colgado de su cuello y totalmente pegado a él. Sonrió internamente, porque a pesar de que ahora tendría que cargar con un borracho hasta su casa—lo cual era horrible porque Thor terminaba vomitando en los lugares menos accesibles—el plan había surtido el efecto requerido. Uno pequeño, pero eficaz. Su plan desde un principio simplemente había sido hacer que Rogers se divirtiera y se sintiera más en confianza con ellos, además de darle un empujón a su mente cerrada para descubrir las novedades del siglo XXI. Las mejillas rosadas de Steve y las manos todavía posadas con fuerza en la cintura del más bajo lo confirmaban. Quizá ese hombre abriera su mente más pronto de lo que pensaba.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Steve suspiró cuando por fin pudo depositar con cuidado a un dormido Tony sobre su cama. Le quitó la chaqueta negra, y le retiró los zapatos. El alcohol había abandonado su cuerpo y agradecía que, al menos, habían podido llegar completos a la Torre Stark. Tony manejaba como un loco cuando estaba borracho. Desabrochó los primeros dos botones de la camisa del más bajo, mientras escuchaba incoherencias murmuradas de sus labios. Retiró las cobijas y lo acomodó mejor, para después taparlo con las mismas. Comenzaba a hacer mucho frío, y según las palabras de Loki, quizá el día siguiente comenzara a nevar. Así que era mejor prevenir cualquier tipo de frío que pudiera hacerle daño al castaño. Cuando por fin lo hubo acomodado de forma correcta, prendió la pequeña lámpara que reposaba a un lado de su cama, y le observó.

Tony tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras se removía sobre las cobijas balbuceando cosas sin sentido. El cabello estaba despeinado, y parecía un niño pequeño. Steve sonrió involuntariamente al observar sus espesas y tupidas pestañas. Los grandes parpados que guardaban esos ojos brillantes como los de un niño pequeño. Se había dado cuenta de que aquel soberbio hombre también podía convivir como cualquier otro. Se había sorprendido de que la conversación que habían mantenido en aquel lugar horrible había sido amena y entretenida. Negar que se había divertido sería un error. Aquellos hombres le habían hecho pasar un buen rato, olvidándose por momentos de que él no pertenecía a ese mundo actual. Habían sido contados los momentos que había podido pasar así de bien con sus antiguos amigos del cuartel, o con Bucky.

Una sonrisa melancólica se plasmó en su rostro al recordarlo, y espabiló. Entonces volvió a mirar al hombre que yacía dormido como un tronco, y se quedó contemplándolo por varios minutos. Rio un poco entre dientes cuando recordó que apenas y entrando a la casa, Tony había caído en brazos de Morfeo. Era alguien bastante extraño e impredecible, pero le atraía de una forma que quería seguir estando a su lado. Es decir, descubrir qué había más allá de esos expresivos ojos color chocolate, que si bien demostraban fuerza, también guardaban un espacio para la soledad. Steve era bastante bueno recibiendo ese tipo de detalles en su mente. Ser un buen dibujante implicaba más que ver el exterior de alguien, también tenía que profundizar para poder dibujar. Repasó su perfil con mucho cuidado, y se dio cuenta que tenía facciones muy firmes, y perfectas líneas sobre los pómulos y la nariz. Un pensamiento lo invadió, y se puso de pie tan rápido que se mareó un poco. Haber visto a dos hombres besarse, añadiendo el alcohol en su cuerpo, y las acciones indebidas del millonario definitivamente no eran una buena combinación. ¿Dibujar el rostro de Tony Stark? ¡Por favor!

Sin hacer ruido, salió de la habitación sin mirar hacia atrás.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Una luz fuerte le hizo removerse incómodo sobre su lugar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para seguir durmiendo, pero no pareció ser suficiente. La luz era intensa. Entonces se removió sobre las cobijas, y comenzó a abrir los ojos con un gesto de fastidio. Genial, su día estaba arruinándose desde el principio. Se dio cuenta de que las cortinas estaban totalmente abiertas, y el sol se colaba por entre los vidrios. Se sentó cuidadosamente y bostezó, porque una vez que despertaba no podía volver a conciliar el sueño de ninguna forma. Frotó sus ojos, y un pequeño pero constante dolor de cabeza le acompañó hasta el baño, donde se lavó los dientes y trató de acomodar su cabello. Genial, una migraña horrible por causa de la cerveza y el vino. Se dio cuenta de que seguía vestido, y trató de recordar todo lo que había hecho, pero solo llegaba a su memoria el momento hasta donde él había caminado hacia la atractiva mujer de insinuantes curvas. Después todo estaba en blanco. Salió del baño y buscó en la habitación, pero no había nada anormal, así que dio por sentado que no había tenido relaciones sexuales con nadie. Decidió ponerse un pantalón de chándal y una playera, a pesar de que hacía frío y que la primera nevada estaba a punto de caer en algún par de horas, según el pronóstico.

Bajó a paso lento hacia la sala, y luego entró en la cocina. Jarvis estaba dándole la espalda, preparando el desayuno. Olía bastante bien, pero él tenía el estómago revuelto por la resaca. Buscó entre un mueble y encontró un par de pastillas que se llevó a la boca acompañado por un vaso de agua. Entonces recordó algo, o más bien, a alguien.

—¿Y Rogers? —preguntó a su mayordomo, mientras tomaba asiento en un banco alto y recargaba ambas manos en el desayunador, esperando a que las pastillas surtieran efecto.

—No he visto al señor Rogers desde ayer por la tarde cuando salió, señor Stark. —respondió con voz monótona, sin voltear a verlo. Stark frunció el ceño.

—¿Ya lo buscaste? —volvió a preguntar, sintiendo una leve pesadez en el estómago. Algo no andaba bien en todo eso.

—Sí, pero no está en ninguna de las habitaciones de la casa. —ésta vez sí que lo miró, y Stark distinguió un tinte de preocupación en su voz y en sus ojos. Maldita sea, Jarvis no estaba jugando. Tony frunció los labios hasta hacerlos una fina línea, y luego se puso de pie lentamente—. ¿Llegó con usted anoche? —cuestionó. Tony se quedó mirando fijamente el fuego en la estufa, mientras trataba de recordar, pero no podía. Lo último que recordaba de Steve era haberlo visto tomando una cerveza medio borracho en compañía de Loki y Thor, y luego perderse en el pasillo rumbo al baño y… ¡joder! La sangre abandonó su cuerpo, y Jarvis pareció notarlo, porque se acercó hasta su lugar. ¿Dónde carajos estaba? ¡No recordaba nada! Y lo peor es que Steve no conocía la ciudad, y podría estar perdido por quién sabe dónde, o con quien sabe qué desconocido loco o psicópata. Era cierto que ya era un hombre mayor, no un niño, pero le preocupaba bastante porque todo era desconocido para él. Maldita la hora en la que decidió emborracharse y perderlo de vista, pues toda la velada había estado pendiente de sus pasos, aunque estuviera coqueteando con mujeres u hombres— ¿Sucede algo, señor? —Jarvis cuestionó, cuando vio como Tony avanzaba hasta la puerta principal.

—¡Voy a buscar a ese hombre, Jarvis! —contestó alzando la voz, mientras tomaba su cartera y salía disparado hacia el elevador, sin importarle siquiera portar ropa tan delgada con el frío de la mañana. No esperó respuesta alguna, y tampoco fue en su coche, pues no sabía ni donde carajos estaban las llaves—si es que todavía estaban en su poder—. Se sentía desesperado, y visiblemente abrumado y culpable. Si ese hombre desaparecía sería completamente su culpa, y peor aún, no aguantaría las miradas de reproche por parte de Loki y Thor. Además, ¿Qué diría Banner a su regreso? Encargándole a un hombre, y encontrándose con la sorpresa de que lo había perdido de vista en una noche de borrachera.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez cuando a su mente llegó la imagen de Steve caminando entre la ciudad, preguntando a las personas sobre su Torre, sin dinero y sin un lugar a donde ir. Maldita sea, ¿por qué nunca se le ocurrió darle un maldito teléfono celular? De esos que su compañía fabricaba, con chips rastreadores, todo sería más fácil así. ¡Pero no! Ahora ese hombre estaba perdido en un lugar inmenso y desconocido. ¿Y si estaba atropellado por ahí, o tirado en un callejón, golpeado, sin vida? Un escalofrío grande recorrió su cuerpo, y trató de despejar sus ideas locas e imaginativas. Parecía una madre paranoica cuando no sabía de sus hijos.

Así que dio un fuerte respiro, tratando de tranquilizarse, diciéndose que no podía pasar nada peor. Encontraría a Steve y lo traería de regreso a casa, aunque fuese necesario cruzar toda la ciudad a pie y preguntar a cada persona para encontrarlo. No le importó estar en esa ropa, sin abrigo y con la amenaza de la primera nevada rondando su mente. Cuando salió a la avenida, el aire frío chocó contra su piel expuesta, pero no le importó. Así como tampoco le importó las miradas de la gente abrigada sobre él. Sólo quería encontrar a Steve. Sólo quería volver a ver sus ojos azules. Joder, estaba más preocupado de lo que aparentaba. Así que tomando un respiro profundo, y frotando sus manos para darse algo de calor en la fría mañana, se aventuró a ir en su búsqueda.

Sí, maldita la hora en que había decidido tomar el primer trago de cerveza.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_¿Qué les pareció? Me gustó mucho escribir esto, y más porque pues los indicios de la pareja comienzan a marcarse a partir de aquí :33 así que las cosas van a girar en las siguientes actualizaciones._

_Recuerden que en este universo, Steve no es un súper soldado, así que puede emborracharse xD_

_Muchas gracias nuevamente por leer, y sobre todo por comentar, me encanta saber lo que piensan de cómo va la historia._

_¡Un beso enorme!_


	8. 8- El resfriado

_¡Holaaaaaaaaa!_

_¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no estoy por aqui?_

_No crean que me he olvidado de ésta historia, muy al contrario. Pero he tenido muchas presiones en la escuela entre proyectos y exámenes, que sólo me dejan tiempo para dormir y hacer tareas. Además la inspiración se me fue por un tiempo, y cuando tuve el capítulo listo no podía acceder a la red._

_Por otro lado, éste capítulo es un poco corto, pero por el momento es lo que tengo y quería compartírselos cuanto antes. Muchas gracias a la personita que me dejó un lindo comentario en el capítulo pasado, trataré de responderlo cuanto antes, ahorita ando muy ocupada D: lo siento mucho._

_El título es medio rarito, pero influye mucho el hecho de que justo tengo una gripe espantosa xD_

_Espero que disfruten la lectura y nos vemos en las notas finales :D_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Capítulo 8.- El resfriado.**

Estornudó por decimocuarta vez. Gruñó con cierto fastidio mientras subía por el elevador de nuevo al _Pent House._ Había pasado tres horas buscando al rubio en las calles de Nueva York, y no lo encontró en ninguna parte. Preguntó a personas, oficiales, vendedores, pero nadie había visto a Steve. Estaba preocupado y ahora seguramente había contraído un horrible resfriado por salir con ropa tan delgada en plena fría mañana. Hizo un gesto cuando la nariz le dio comezón y volvió a estornudar, tapándose la boca con el antebrazo. Odiaba enfermarse. Pero seguía pensando en qué diablos le diría a Bruce cuando volviera. Lo primero que haría sería llamarle a Loki para que le avisara a Thor y les ayudara a buscar en compañía de su grupo de policías de tránsito. Quizá tuvieran suerte de esa forma.

Las puertas se abrieron e introdujo la clave en la pantalla holográfica para entrar. Dio algunos pasos adentro, y lo recibió la calidez del aire acondicionado de su casa. Sacudió su cuerpo y un escalofrío le recorrió cuando escuchó algunos murmullos en la sala, y se aventuró a descubrir quién era. Quizá fueran policías informándole a Jarvis que había encontrado el cuerpo de Steve en algún callejón. Una preocupación más grande lo invadió y se asomó casi corriendo y con el rostro algo pálido. Su sorpresa fue demasiada, haciendo que se quedara en el mismo sitio, sin poder moverse, con los ojos muy abiertos. No podía creerlo…

Steve veía la televisión sentado en el sillón redondo, con un vaso de jugo entre sus dedos. Miraba atentamente con una leve sonrisa pintada en el rostro y los ojos brillosos, como un niño pequeño. Sin embargo, mantenía su siempre rígida postura y la espalda recta. Tony apretó los puños sin poder creer aquello, de la idea de que fuera un espejismo, ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? ¡Ese hombre estaba afuera, y perdido! ¡Perdido, joder, no en su casa disfrutando del aire caliente! Cuando se deshizo de la idea de que era una mala broma de su mente, llevó ambas manos a sus cabellos y gruñó audiblemente con frustración, ganándose que el rubio volteara a mirarlo de forma inmediata.

—Stark, por fin has vuelto. —le sonrió de forma casi imperceptible, mientras Tony seguía en su estupor—. Jarvis me dijo que saliste de improviso hace algunas horas, y me preocupé un poco. —lo miró atentamente, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia él. Tony se mantuvo con los puños apretados a sus costados, tratando de regular la respiración y con sus dientes castañeando, mientras sentía un tirón nervioso justo encima de la ceja izquierda, producto del estrés y la indignación—. ¿Qué haces sin suéter? Puedes pescar un resfriado. —le regañó con una mirada severa, mientras analizaba la escasa ropa que llevaba puesta. Sus ojos azules se movieron por el cuerpo contrario, analizándolo.

—¡Joder! ¡¿Dónde diablos te metiste?! —le gritó sin poder contenerse un minuto más. Steve dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar por el repentino grito, y lo miró con una rubia ceja alzada, esperando a que Tony siguiera porque no entendía de qué estaba hablando— ¡Te desapareciste tú, no yo! ¡Pensé que te habías perdido en la ciudad, o que algo malo te había pasado! ¡Joder, incluso pensé que estabas muerto o tirado y golpeado en algún maldito sitio! —volvió a gritar, con la furia creciendo dentro de él y moviendo las manos enérgicamente. Enserio quería darle un buen puñetazo por hacerle aquella broma de mal gusto.

—¿De qué hablas, Stark? He estado aquí todo el día. —rebatió con tranquilidad, para tratar de transmitir ese sentimiento al otro hombre, a quien no parecía calentarlo ni el aire acondicionado. El castaño lo miró con el ceño notablemente fruncido y molesto con él. ¿Qué había hecho? Porque aún no comprendía nada. Tony respiró una, dos, tres veces, tratando de regular la respiración y las emociones que lo dominaban.

—Jarvis me dijo en la mañana que no te había visto desde ayer en la tarde. —comenzó a relatar un poco más tranquilo—. Y yo no recuerdo gran parte de lo que pasó ayer, mejor dicho, no recuerdo nada después de coquetear con una mujer, y bueno… —cortó sus palabras de golpe cuando estuvo a punto de decir que había estado preocupado y por eso había salido a buscarlo. Así que trató de recomponer la frase extremadamente horrible que le había salido de los labios fríos por el clima de afuera—. No quiero ser el culpable de tu desaparición, ya sabes. Bruce me mataría. —terminó ante la atenta mirada de Steve, quien solamente soltó una exclamación con algo de sorpresa, y luego una mueca divertida se plantó en su luminoso rostro.

—¿Saliste a buscarme, entonces? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual se ensanchó en cuanto Tony asintió con un gesto rápido de la cabeza. Le parecía muy tierno de su parte, a pesar de que el otro hombre fingiera estar tan enojado. Era alguien totalmente contradictorio—. Lo siento, pero yo estaba en la biblioteca, arreglando y limpiando. Me levanté muy temprano hoy, así que lo hice. No me crucé con Jarvis en ningún momento, quizá fue por eso que él no me había visto… tampoco quise despertarte. —comentó como si nada, y Tony sintió que toda la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo al comprender la situación. Se miraron durante algunos segundos, pero Steve fue el primero en desviar la mirada. Un sentimiento extraño se instaló en su pecho al rememorar las palabras de Stark. No recordaba _nada_. Y ese nada implicaba la escena del bar, donde se le había arrojado prácticamente a los brazos de forma extraña. Por esa misma razón se había pasado toda la mañana encerrado en ese lugar tan pacífico, tratando de auto-convencerse de que nada malo ocurría y que el castaño seguiría siendo como siempre. Así que ahora se sentía un poco mejor al saber eso, pues no quería que una extraña atmosfera se instalara entre ellos por ese suceso. También había estado tratando de meter la idea en su cabeza de que era por el exceso de alcohol todo lo que había ocurrido. Sólo por el exceso de alcohol y nada más.

—Quiero pastillas ahora, Jarvis. —fue lo único que comentó, sintiéndose estúpido de repente. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido primero buscar de nuevo en la casa? Cualquier persona sensata lo habría hecho, pero ¡No! Tenía que hacer todo por sus malditos impulsos. La próxima vez no haría nada, joder, ni se preocuparía por nadie. Estornudó nuevamente, y frotó su nariz con las yemas de sus dedos. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco mal y con el cuerpo cansado, y una horrible jaqueca lo amenazaba, así que caminó hacia las escaleras. Necesitaba una buena ducha y luego tumbarse en su cama por el resto del día.

—Stark. —le llamó Steve desde el pie de las escaleras, haciendo que el mencionado lo mirara por sobre el hombro cuando iba por la mitad del camino. Steve traía una sonrisa brillante sobre el rostro, y sus ojos transmitían calidez, a pesar de los gritos que había recibido—. Yo también me preocuparía por ti si desaparecieras de repente. Gracias. —y rascó su mejilla derecha con el dedo índice. Sus pestañas se movieron con soltura cuando parpadeó para enfocarlo mejor. Tony lo miró irritado por ese simple gesto, ¿tenía que ser tan perfecto? Joder, eso le frustraba demasiado.

—¡¿Quién dice que estaba preocupado por ti, idiota?! —gritó con el enojo nuevamente fluyendo por sus venas, pero con las mejillas y las orejas completamente rojas, cosa que quiso atribuirle al cambio de temperatura de su hogar. Se perdió a paso rápido por el pasillo de la planta alta, ante la atenta mirada color azul, sin dignarse a mirar al rubio nuevamente. Al parecer la vergüenza se le había ido a ese militar de la noche a la mañana, junto con la formalidad. Ya hasta lo tuteaba, vaya hombre. Jarvis se acercó por detrás de Steve, habiendo visto toda la escena desde lejos. Sin poder contenerlo, sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al notar algo extraño en todo ese ambiente. Su jefe jamás se comportaba así. Quizá la llegada de ese hombre a la vida de Stark sería un ajuste en su complicada existencia.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Tony salió del baño con una toalla blanca y pequeña cubriendo su desnudez, y otra más sobre el cuello. Secó sus cabellos con ágiles movimientos, sintiéndose renovado, pero no menos enfermo. Estornudó, y resopló con bastante fastidio y una mueca de desagrado. Entonces tomó algunas prendas del armario—_las primeras que encontró_—y se las colocó con pesadez. Un suéter de rayas y un pantalón de chándal bastaban para lo que restaba del día. Maldito clima. Maldita temporada de invierno. _Ah_, sí, y maldito Steve. Dos leves toques se escucharon en la puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar.

—¡Adelante! —gritó, mientras se acomodaba en su cama y se cubría con las cobijas totalmente. No quería hacer nada, sentía el cuerpo pesado y le dolía la cabeza. Esperaba que fuera Jarvis con las pastillas porque ya se estaba desesperando. Pero cuando miró hacia la puerta al no escuchar movimiento alguno, se encontró con una sorpresa: Steve estaba ahí, mirándolo fijamente, pero algo cohibido en su puesto, sin dignarse a entrar o salir.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó en un tono algo apenado, por sentirse indirectamente el culpable por el estado actual del castaño. No se movió de su sitio, pues sabía que el otro seguía enojado con él. Aunque algo dentro de su pecho se removió al pensar que ese hombre engreído se había preocupado tanto por él que había salido en poca ropa a buscarlo. Era un gesto muy amable de su parte. En verdad lo era.

—Me siento tan bien que me quiero quedar en cama todo el día. —ironizó con la voz un poco ronca—. ¿Qué no es obvio, Rogers? Me siento jodidamente mal. —le recriminó con cierto reproche en la voz, que hizo que Steve bajara la mirada y él sintiera un estrujamiento en el pecho. Pero desechó la idea de sentirse culpable, porque el único que tenía toda la responsabilidad era el otro, al preocuparlo de aquella forma.

—_Uhm_… Buscaré a Jarvis. —se había quedado sin nada que decir, y no es como si quisiera seguir teniendo la mirada tan pesada del hombre de barba sobre él. Así que con una pequeña sonrisa y sin hacer contacto visual, salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se recargó en la pared más cercana, mientras suspiraba audiblemente. Se sentía algo culpable, lo admitía. Y veía que el castaño no se sentía bien, pues estaba algo decaído físicamente. Le sorprendía que el resfriado lo hubiera atacado tan rápido. Bajó con algo de rapidez las escaleras en busca de Jarvis, pero no lo encontró en ninguna parte. Después de que Tony hubiera subido las escaleras, el mayordomo había salido a comprar pastillas y había vuelto algunos quince minutos después. Luego había desaparecido, y Steve supuso que estaría en la habitación de Tony, pero no estaba ahí. Quizá estuviera en la cocina.

Así que lo buscó ahí, pero tampoco estaba. Jarvis se había esfumado. Y cuando estuvo a punto de salir de la cocina, una nota sobre el desayunador llamó su atención. Se acercó y leyó mentalmente las pocas palabras escritas en perfecta caligrafía. Después su mirada se desvió hacia una pequeña bolsa negra con medicamento dentro. Según la nota, Jarvis había tenido que salir de urgencia a ver a un familiar que había sufrido un accidente, dejándole la responsabilidad a él de cuidar del dueño de la casa. Le había dejado escritas también las instrucciones sobre las pastillas, y las horas a las que se las tenía que dar al millonario. También había dejado un escrito adicional informándole que no podría llamar a Pepper para que cuidara de Tony, pues esa misma mañana había llamado para avisar que salía de viaje a California por unos asuntos de la empresa. Steve suspiró cuando se dio cuenta que le tocaba cuidar de Anthony Stark durante algunas horas, y posiblemente, el fin de semana entero.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Tony se revolvió entre las cobijas algo frustrado, estirando el cuerpo y sintiendo como su cabeza dolía y punzaba. Tenía una migraña horrible, añadiéndole la resaca de la noche pasada, y por si fuera poco, Jarvis no aparecía con las malditas pastillas. ¿Acaso era tan complicado ir a la farmacia a pedir medicamento? Algo dentro de él comenzaba a pedirle que llamara a su médico personal, pero era un simple resfriado, así que no lo hizo. Miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta que la noche estaba anunciándose afuera. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo. Respiró profundo y se limpió la nariz con los pañuelos que había dejado a su alcance. Escuchó que la puerta se abría, y casi grita de alegría, pero estaba muy cansado como para si quiera mirar o hacer algún movimiento.

—Jarvis, dame la pastilla. —ordenó. Esperó durante dos minutos enteros, pero su mayordomo nunca se acercó. Entonces se incorporó un poco con el ceño fruncido, y luego lo cambió por una cara de sorpresa inmediata. Steve estaba frente a él con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, sosteniendo entre sus manos una bandeja grande. Se acercó a paso tranquilo, y dejó la charola en un pequeño mueble—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Jarvis? —cuestionó con una ceja alzada, cruzándose de brazos. Se incorporó quedando sentado sobre su cama, mientras Steve rascaba de forma nerviosa su mejilla con el dedo índice.

—_Uhm_, el señor Jarvis ha tenido que salir de forma urgente. —informó, mientras se quedaba de pie en su sitio, observando al castaño y su nariz un poco roja. Tony estornudó, y volvió a gruñir de fastidio. Al parecer los resfriados lo ponían de mal humor. Eso, o el hombre era bipolar. Quizá tuviera problemas de identidad… Después el millonario lo miró con una ceja alzada, no comprendiendo sus palabras—. Al parecer uno de sus familiares sufrió un accidente, y-

—¿Familiares? ¿Qué rayos dices? —Stark lo miró como si fuera un loco, y después de unos momentos en silencio, gimió abatidamente mientras se apoyaba en el cabecero de su cama, comprendiendo al fin. Pasó ambas manos por sus cabellos castaños con frustración—. Jarvis no tiene familia alguna, está solo completamente. —comentó con fastidio. Se sentía plenamente traicionado hasta por su mayordomo. Y Steve no se sentía de forma tan diferente, pues nuevamente había sido usado como un conejillo de indias. Se sintió mal al saber que hasta ese hombre que parecía tan recto y sincero, le había mentido cínicamente—. ¿Y Pepper? ¿Ya le has llamado? —cuestionó, pero Steve negó con un gesto de la cabeza—. ¿Qué esperas para hacerlo? La quiero aquí, ahora. —le ordenó con voz demandante.

—No soy tu sirviente, Stark. —le gruñó con el ceño fruncido y las cejas algo juntas. Ese comentario lo había ofendido bastante. Era cierto que se sentía culpable, y que le habían dejado la responsabilidad para cuidar de Tony, pero de ahí a recibir órdenes suyas de una forma tan soberbia y alzada, había una diferencia enorme—. Y la señorita Potts ha viajado esta mañana a California por cuestiones de la empresa. —entonces volvió a escuchar un gemido lastimero provenir de la otra garganta. Era bastante molesta aquella situación—. Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya. —le dijo en tono algo brusco, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

—¿Y luego quién va a cuidarme? Ahora te harás responsable, Rogers. —le recriminó con voz culpable, mientras sus ojos examinaban con apremio la ancha espalda marcada tras esa playera ajustada que Pepper—_bendita sea Pepper—_había comprado para él. Ojalá su armario tuviera más de aquellos ejemplares y él pudiera ser testigo de cada uno de ellos. Carraspeó intentado opacar algunos pensamientos que estaba formulándose. Después sus ojos se desviaron a un mueble en especial cuando Steve se dio media vuelta para encararlo de nuevo—. ¿Qué hay en esa bandeja que trajiste? —preguntó con una ceja alzada, señalando el objeto del que hablaba. Steve siguió su mirada, y entonces carraspeó un poco.

—Es comida, para ti. —fue su simple comentario convertido en un murmullo.

—¿Y qué esperas? Tráelo. —volvió a ordenarle, y Steve casi quiso arrojarse encima de él y darle un buen golpe por tanta soberbia empleada. Odiaba que la gente se sintiera superior a las demás, así fuera en pequeños detalles como estos. Trató de tranquilizarse, diciéndose que si él no cuidaba a Tony nadie más lo haría, y estaba seguro que Loki y Thor no acudirían a su casa solo para verlo enfermo. Así que usando toda su paciencia y autocontrol caminó hasta la bandeja y la tomó entre sus grandes manos. Había tenido peores días en el retiro militar. La llevó hasta el castaño y la acomodó entre sus piernas de forma paciente. Tony aspiró el delicioso olor de la sopa caliente, y de la demás comida ligera que había allí—. ¿Jarvis lo ha dejado para mí? —preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta—. Esto no lo ha hecho él, ¿cierto? —cuestionó con curiosidad, pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Buscó la mirada de Steve, pero éste miraba atentamente el piso como si de repente fuera la octava maravilla del mundo—. Jarvis no cocina ésta sopa. ¿Fuiste tú? —y la respuesta la obtuvo al ver el pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio—. Espero que no tenga veneno. —comentó con una sonrisa sobre el rostro para no perder la esencia, pero sintiéndose extrañamente bien. Nunca nadie había hecho eso por él… ni siquiera Pepper. Se sentía bien. _Bastante bien, de echo._

—¿Veneno? ¿Qué cosas dices? —lo miró con el ceño fruncido, un gesto que Stark comenzaba a tomar por habitual cuando estaba en su presencia. Casi quería llevar sus dedos hasta ese tumulto de carne y deshacerlo en suaves movimientos para que Steve dejara de tener esa expresión de _cara de pala_ siempre. Su sonrisa burlona tras ese apodo solo ocasionó que Steve gruñera por lo bajo al no entender, y se diera la media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

—¿Te vas tan pronto? —cuestionó mientras tomaba una cucharada de la sopa que le había traído el rubio. No recibió respuesta, pero Steve detuvo sus pasos sin voltear a mirarlo—. Puedes quedarte si quieres, no me incomoda tu presencia. Claro, mientras no hagas mucho ruido. —aclaró, y cuando la intensa mirada azul se posó en su persona solamente se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba una cucharada más. La sopa estaba deliciosa, tenía que admitirlo. Y en verdad, no le importaba la presencia del rubio.

Steve dudó durante algunos segundos, sin decir palabra alguna, pero finalmente asintió con un gesto de la cabeza, regresando sobre sus pasos y sentándose en uno de los sofás individuales que poseía la enorme habitación. Se permitió relajarse al sentir que el castaño no lo veía de forma reprochadora. Así que se estuvieron en silencio durante algunos minutos, mientras Tony terminaba sus alimentos. Éste, que ingería la sopa con verdaderas ansias, veía de vez en cuando al rubio, quien parecía muy entretenido con una libreta que había traído. Según le había dicho, Pepper se la había comprado para que dibujara. Lo observó atentamente durante todo ese rato, porque sentía que algo se le escapaba. Él era un buen tomador, y rara vez olvidaba las cosas que hacía aunque estuviera borracho, pero esa cerveza, sumada al vino y el estresante día en la empresa, lo habían noqueado por completo. Aunque sospechaba que algo había ocurrido, y no sabía por qué, solo tenía un ligero presentimiento. Decidió no pensar más en eso.

—¿Cocinabas? —fue la única pregunta que lanzó el castaño, cuando hizo a un lado la bandeja vacía de cualquier alimento. La migraña se había esfumado. Steve lo miró durante algunos segundos, para luego regresar la vista al cuaderno y seguir dibujando. Le asintió con un gesto—. Pensé que eras militar.

—Sí, pero de igual forma aprendí las tareas del hogar. —respondió algo dubitativo—. Cuando eres militar no solamente debes saber disparar, sino también cuidarte solo, así que tuve que aprender a hacerlo. Pasaba meses, y a veces años, fuera de casa. —sonrió de forma melancólica, mientras seguía marcando trazos delgados en la hoja de papel. Tony guardó silencio por algunos minutos, comprendiendo aquello. Un hombre totalmente independiente, vaya.

—Pues hasta ahorita no me ha hecho daño la sopa, así que supongo y tienes mi aprobación. —le sonrió, siendo recibido con el mismo gesto por parte del rubio. Era su manera de darle las gracias e informar que la comida le había gustado. Steve lo sabía—. ¿Te gusta dibujar? —volvió a preguntar con curiosidad, mientras volvía a limpiar su nariz con un pañuelo. Steve le asintió—. ¿Hacías eso en tu tiempo libre?

—Sí, a veces… Bueno, dibujaba mucho antes de entrar al ejército, después no volví a marcar un solo trazo, excepto el de las estrategias de ataque. —soltó una risita melancólica y algo amarga ante los oídos del otro—. Extrañaba bastante esto. —sonrió mirando su dibujo. Con soltura paseó el lápiz sobre el dibujo, comenzando a marcar las sombras de lo que estaba imprimiendo a base de sus recuerdos. Suspiró con algo de tristeza cuando lo contempló terminado, algún tiempo después.

—¿Qué dibujas? —preguntó con la curiosidad desbordando de su mente. Pues en la habitación no había ningún objeto interesante por dibujar, y estaba seguro que Steve sabía perfectamente lo que hacía—. Vamos, quiero ver, enséñame. —le pidió mientras estiraba su mano. Steve se puso de pie y con un gesto algo dubitativo le entregó el cuaderno—. _¡Oh!_ —fue la única exclamación de sorpresa que hizo al ver el excelente dibujo a base de trazos con lápiz que había hecho Steve. Sin duda alguna, tenía bastante talento para aquello—. ¿Qué lugar es éste? —preguntó. La construcción estaba bien plasmada, al igual que los detalles y las sombras. Una hermosa fachada de tres pisos se extendía por un terreno parecido a un campo, con árboles rodeándole, y un Sol de media tarde plasmado en el fondo. Le había fascinado el dibujo.

—Es mi antigua casa. —sonrió, mirando también el dibujo a lápiz. No estaba acostumbrado a enseñar sus dibujos a los demás, porque realmente no confiaba en su talento para dibujar.

—Es muy bueno—completó la frase, aun mirando las delicadas líneas—. ¿Por qué no fuiste pintor o algo así? Tienes talento, Rogers. —le mencionó con una sonrisa, pero el rostro contrario oscureció un poco tras esas palabras. Rayos, había jodido el momento, lo sabía. Aunque Steve debería de agradecerle, porque rara vez Anthony admitía que algo era bueno o estaba bien… Bueno, siempre y cuando no estuviera fabricado con sus propias manos.

—En realidad no tengo talento alguno. —trató de reír, y luego recompuso su mueca cuando los ojos castaños destellaron contra los suyos—. Me gusta más el ejército. —desvió la mirada un tanto incómodo, y Anthony sospechó que algo no andaba bien ahí. Sin embargo no quiso indagar en los asuntos del rubio porque no le incumbían. Quizá más adelante se lo preguntara. Así que trató de ir por otro lado, para dejar a un lado aquella tensión que sentía en el otro cuerpo.

—¿Te divertiste anoche? —preguntó de forma divertida, mientras le regresaba la libreta con el boceto. Le dio una última mirada antes de que Rogers cerrara la libreta y la dejara en un mueble. Quiso guardar en su memoria aquellos trazos. En verdad le había sorprendido tal soltura y delicadeza para plasmar algo, sobre todo teniendo unas manos tan grandes y firmes como aquellas. Se preguntó si Steve dibujaba también personas. ¿Qué se sentiría ser dibujado por él? Seguramente sería una experiencia emocionante. O quizá, ser tocado por aquellas firmes manos, esa sería una experiencia aún más…

—Sí, bastante. —contestó el rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos que comenzaban a ir por otro lado. Tony carraspeó volviendo a la realidad—. Aunque… —dudó un poco en continuar, decidiendo guardar silencio mientras tomaba asiento de nueva cuenta en el sofá individual. Desvió la mirada al piso para no encontrarse con los observadores ojos color chocolate. Un fragmento de la noche anterior voló sobre la memoria del rubio y le produjo una sensación de calor interno.

—Aunque, ¿Qué?, ¿Hubo algo que no te gustó? —lo incitó a continuar.

—Bueno, todos fueron muy amables conmigo, y de verdad me divertí anoche con ustedes. —le sonrió de forma cálida, haciendo que un hormigueo recorriera la nuca de Tony, mientras algo en su pecho se presionaba. Decidió ignorar aquello, enfocándose en escuchar al otro. Aunque maldita sea, ese hombre tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante, no podía concentrarse de aquella forma—. Pero… me di cuenta de algunas cosas. —selló sus labios, mientras sus mejillas tomaban una tonalidad rosada. Tony decidió guardar silencio, esperando que el rubio volviera a hablar. Quizá había sido mala idea llevarlo ahí, después de todo—. En el bar anoche, yo… _ehh_… vi… vi a dos hombres, _uhm_, besarse y tocarse. —soltó, sintiéndose estúpido al momento de ver al castaño y vislumbrar una media sonrisa en su rostro. No era fácil hablar sobre ese tema, sobre todo cuando al final de la noche había pasado algo curioso entre ellos dos.

—¿Y?... ¿Te pareció repulsivo algo así? —preguntó sintiéndose más interesado de pronto. Así que por eso había estado todo pálido en cuanto él llegó al bar. Sintió como si una piedra cayera en su estómago, sintiéndose de pronto ansioso y nervioso por la respuesta del otro. No sabía por qué diablos le interesaba su opinión, pero quería escucharlo. Tenía una sensación de desosiego. Vio un poco de vergüenza en aquellos ojos, y frunció un poco el ceño al darse cuenta que definitivamente algo había pasado allí. Odiaba no poder recordarlo.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no!, repulsivo no. —rebatió negando con un gesto de la cabeza, mientras veía sus manos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo en esos instantes—. Es sólo que… bueno, nunca pensé que esas cosas pudieran hacerse públicamente, y menos entre dos hombres. No tengo ninguna clase de repulsión, es sólo que… me sorprende bastante. —terminó su frase, sintiendo algo aliviado al poder decir aquello. Realmente todo era verdad. La mirada de Tony sobre él le anunciaba que algo sospechaba, y se maldijo por haber sacado el tema. Ahora tenía tanta pena y vergüenza. ¿Y si Stark estaba recordando algunas cosas y pensaba que él había sido el aprovechado? No quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad. Sobre su mente sólo pasaban las palabras del otro, y su aliento chocando contra su piel.

—Ah, vaya. —Tony también se quedó sin nada que decir por primera vez, y los comentarios sarcásticos abandonaron su mente. Se sentía algo contento por el simple hecho de que aquel hombre no sintiera repulsión alguna por las relaciones homosexuales, y le sorprendía lo bien que lo había comenzado a aceptar. Ser un hombre con un siglo atrasado en información era una historia difícil. Pero él era diferente, era abierto de mente. Eso le gustaba de Steve. Alguien dispuesto al cambio, por lo que había comenzado a observar.

—Thor y Loki mantienen una relación íntima, ¿verdad? —cuestionó mirándolo de reojo—. Lo descubrí por… bueno, ellos tampoco son muy discretos. —escuchó la risa suave que soltó Tony, y aquello le dio un poco de confianza para mirarlo. Los ojos color chocolate lo miraban con expectación, y una sonrisa marcada en el rostro pronunciada aún más por la forma simétrica de su barba. Inevitablemente se contagió de eso, y se encontró a si mismo sonriéndole de igual manera. Respiró profundo y relajó los tensos músculos de su espalda y brazos.

—Así es. Son hermanos pero… bueno, es algo complicado, así que si quieres saber más tendrás que preguntarles personalmente. No me gusta contar la vida de otras personas. —pero Steve le asintió, dándole a entender que tampoco quería ahondar en ese tema algo delicado—. Estos son otros tiempos, Rogers. No estamos en 1800 ni algo por el estilo. La gente ahora es libre para expresar su orientación sexual, ahora es más simple. —comentó.

—Sí, me alegra saber eso. —sus ojos azules brillaron con emoción y aceptación—. En mi tiempo todo es más complicado, y cosas como éstas son dignas del rechazo social y la deshonra familiar. Me alegra saber que el tiempo ha cambiado la forma en que la gente piensa y juzga. —después se puso de pie, caminando hacia su libreta. Tony siguió sus pasos, y algo dentro de él se revolvió. Sí, le gustaba la forma abierta de pensar de ese hombre, definitivamente—. No pienso que es repulsivo, porque a fin de cuentas es amor. Sonará cursi, pero es la verdad: cuando lo sientes, no tienes por qué ocultarlo. —sonrió un poco, extrañamente melancólico, dándole vueltas al lápiz con el que había dibujado.

Se quedaron en silencio durante algunos minutos, mientras Tony solamente podía pensar en que un grado de admiración comenzaba a crecer en su interior por Steve. Porque, joder, el hombre era perfecto. Un maldito príncipe sacado de un cuento. Era caballeroso, amigable, respetuoso, sabía cocinar, una mente abierta, e infinidad de cualidades más que aún no había descubierto. Eso sin contar su espalda, y sus manos… ¿ya había dicho algo sobre su sonrisa? Enmarcada en esos gruesos y rosados labios que podría morder, lamer y…_ y… _y era mejor que tomara una siesta. Así que bostezó despejando su retorcida mente, y se revolvió en la cama, alcanzando el par de pastillas y el vaso de agua. Se las tomó rápidamente de un trago y luego se acostó dispuesto a dormir.

—Dormiré un poco. —informó, dando el tema por zanjado, mientras cerraba poco a poco los ojos sin importarle que el otro hombre siguiera ahí—. Despiértame para la siguiente pastilla mañana. —le ordenó cayendo cada vez más y más en un profundo sueño que en realidad necesitaba con urgencia. No podía seguir pensando estupideces.

Steve no dijo nada más, sintiendo como de pronto su perspectiva de ese hombre cambiaba y se modificaba. Era alguien bastante extraño. Por un lado, era soberbio, ególatra, creyendo que todos besaban el suelo que pisaba, soltando comentarios sarcásticos e hirientes, y comportándose de forma infantil. Por otro lado, parecía ser un hombre interesante, inteligente, bondadoso, y digno de una buena y amena plática, con la mente abierta, y objetivo. ¿Problemas de identidad? Quizá sí. También era curioso, y sus ojos brillosos demostraban cuando algo de verdad le importaba, como un niño pequeño. Lo miró atentamente cuando oyó su respiración pausada. Ya estaba dormido.

Entonces sin esperar más tiempo, y movido por un impulso repentino, tomó su libreta de dibujos que estaba en blanco_—excepto por el dibujo de algunos minutos atrás—_y la abrió en una de las últimas hojas. Apagó la luz de la recámara para que el otro pudiera dormir mejor, y encendió la lámpara del costado. Era la única luz del lugar, pero era perfecta para aquella visión, porque daba las sombras necesarias y perfectas que acentuaban aquella figura masculina. Algo dentro de él se movía por hacer aquello. La noche pasada se había retractado, pero ahora sólo sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. No lo pensó dos veces.

Afiló el lápiz y comenzó a trazar suavemente sobre la hoja de papel, haciendo líneas difusas y tenues, remarcando después y borroneando los errores que tenía. Alzaba la vista y luego la volvía a posar en la hoja con trazos delicados. Era bastante cómodo hacer aquello, y también simbolizaba algo nuevo para él, pues nunca había dibujado con la luz de una lámpara iluminando, y menos a mitad de la noche. Se acomodó mejor sobre el sofá encontrando la posición correcta. Miró el suéter de rayas que traía el castaño y sonrió, comenzando a dibujar solo la zona del hombro y el cuello. Cuando tuvo el boceto listo, se dedicó a hacer algunos detalles, como la forma de la nariz, de los labios delgados y algo largos. Marcó la barbilla y las cejas, y después comenzó a trazar las líneas rebeldes de su cabello castaño en el rostro dormido del otro hombre. Se dedicó a dibujar con lentitud las pestañas, dándole el largo perfecto a las mismas, y ansiando poder dibujar la profundidad de sus bellos y grandes ojos, pero eso era bastante pedir. Estaba seguro que si esos ojos estuvieran abiertos, ni siquiera estaría haciendo algo tan loco como dibujarlo.

No le importó la hora, ni tampoco el sueño que comenzaba a invadirlo. No le importó que la mano le doliera un poco por dibujar tanto tiempo seguido, pero no podía esperar. No tendría otra oportunidad como ésta. No sabía por qué, pero de repente había querido plasmar el rostro de ese hombre en un pedazo de papel. Giró la muñeca lo suficiente para comenzar a trazar las sombras que se formaban por la falta de luz, comenzando por la barbilla. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo allí, agradeció mentalmente que el millonario no se hubiera movido ni un poco de su sitio, pues aún mantenía la respiración pausada y la mitad del rostro enterrado en la almohada blanca. Se veía tan sereno, tan indefenso. _Tan humano…_

Como último detalle le puso fecha al dibujo, acompañado por su firma en la esquina inferior derecha, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, tenía en su libreta de bocetos plasmado el rostro dormido de Anthony Stark.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Es corto el capítulo, pero me encantó escribirlo :33 espero que nos podamos leer muy pronto ésta vez, realmente no quiero atrasarme tanto D:_

_De todas formas, me gustaría mucho que me dejaran sus ideas, apoyo, comentarios, opiniones, críticas, consejos, etc etc, todo es bienvenido._

_Los quiero mucho y que disfruten sus fiestas patrias (en caso de México, de donde soy)_

_Un beso enorme! :*_


	9. 9- Desde dentro

_¡Holaaaaaaa!_

_¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén bien :D yo me siento muy, muy feliz porque recibí hermosos comentarios de parte de ustedes *u* y pues bueno, en ésta semana tuve mucho tiempo de sobra y me dediqué a escribir, por eso el capítulo ha quedado antes de lo que tenía planeado :D hasta me dio tiempo para pensar en los próximos capítulos xD_

_Leí sus comentarios, y de verdad, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo en dejarme sus opiniones, me encanta saber lo que piensan acerca del desarrollo de la historia. Hubo un comentario en especial que me llamó la atención, y fue dejado por __**Darkmoon**__, muchas gracias porque fue larguísimo *u* además me dejó pensando mucho, así que aclararé algunas de sus dudas aquí, por si ustedes también las tienen._

_**No**__ habrá pareja __**Clint/Bruce**__. Quizá se prestó a una interpretación así por el misterio que sentí darle, pero ellos tienen un problema que va más allá del amor o relación, así que aclaro eso de una vez :D después explicaré su situación. Los personajes femeninos obviamente tendrán su aparición, y sus respectivas parejas, no todo en este AU será de temática homosexual. No diré los personajes, pero aparecerán en unos cuantos capítulos, pues no me he olvidado que al ser un AU no pueden existir solamente hombres xD y por último, la relación entre Tony y Steve crecerá poco a poco, tampoco me gusta que las cosas vayan demasiado aprisa, aunque obviamente daré indicios de esto. Así que espero y tengan paciencia con esto, porque entonces el fic va a alargarse un poco más. De todas formas, si sienten que voy demasiado lenta pueden hacérmelo saber. Sobre los roles Steve/Tony y Tony/Steve, pues yo nunca he hecho algo de Tony/Steve, pero claro que lo haré, pues __**Darkmoon **__tiene razón al decir que en las parejas homosexuales suelen rolarse. Así que esperen un cambio de posiciones, aunque no será mucho, pues no estoy acostumbrada a escribirlo de esa forma._

_Ahora que he aclarado esto, sólo me queda desearles una feliz lectura :D_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Capítulo 9.- Desde dentro.**

Cuando Anthony despertó a la mañana siguiente, se sentía mucho mejor. Quizá solamente había sido el resfriado momentáneo por el frío de la mañana, aunque aún sentía el cuerpo un tanto pesado para su gusto. Pero era Domingo, así que prácticamente tenía todo el día para descansar. Se removió entre las cobijas y talló sus ojos con ambas manos, estirándose como un gato. Se sentó en su cama y miró a su alrededor. Las cortinas ya estaban abiertas, y la luz tenue del Sol se colaba por los vidrios. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir, se puso de pie y caminó con pasos perezosos hacia su baño.

Lavó sus dientes y se enjuagó el rostro que sentía algo pegajoso. Limpió su nariz con un pañuelo y estornudó. Frotó su nariz con el antebrazo y después volvió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. La ducha podía esperar para después, ahora solamente tenía hambre. Cuando salió de su alcoba, un olor bastante delicioso inundó sus fosas nasales. Aspiró el aroma todo lo que podía y sintió que su estómago se revolvía con hambre. Así que bajó las escaleras de forma algo presurosa, en busca de alimento. Esperaba encontrar a Jarvis cocinando el desayuno, pero muy al contrario, había un hombre alto de grandes músculos y firme espalda, con el cabello rubio, quien estaba en el puesto del mayordomo. Tony se quedó contemplándolo moverse de un lado a otro, dándole la espalda sin reparar en su presencia.

Steve meneaba un poco la cabeza al compás de la música tenue que sonaba en la radio—_la cual le había costado más de una hora lograr prender—._Sus manos se deslizaban tenazmente con el cuchillo, cortando algunas verduras y luego echándolas en una olla que se calentaba con agua a fuego alto. Picaba, echaba, y tomaba otra verdura. De repente volteó con una sonrisa enorme en los labios, cuando al parecer quería alcanzar algo que estaba del otro lado, y entonces ambos ojos chocaron. Steve soltó un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa al ver al castaño parado en la puerta de la cocina, quien estaba viéndolo fijamente apoyado en la pared con los brazos y pies cruzados.

—No sabía que ya habías despertado. —fue su único comentario ante la sorpresa y el susto que se había llevado—. ¿Hice mucho ruido y por eso te desperté? Siento mucho si fue así. —comentó algo apenado, rascando su mejilla derecha con el dedo índice. Tony lo miró hacer aquella acción, dándose cuenta de que Steve hacía ese gesto cuando estaba nervioso o ansioso. _Lindo._ Muy lindo.

—No, me desperté por mi cuenta. —respondió, comenzando a caminar—. ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó cuando se fijó en que el rubio había detenido todo movimiento. Él negó con un movimiento de su cabeza—. Jarvis no ha vuelto, ¿cierto?

—No. No lo he visto en toda la mañana. —murmuró, mientras tomaba el utensilio que estaba buscando, y regresó a picar la verdura, ahora más tenso por la presencia del otro hombre.

—Ese traidor. —murmuró para sí mismo, esperando que Steve no lo escuchara. Entonces tomó un vaso y sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja que encontró en el refrigerador, dándole un trago. Después se acercó a donde estaba el hombre más alto, y observó la facilidad con que éste movía el cuchillo y cortaba finamente los alimentos—. ¿Qué cocinas?

—Sopa, como la de ayer. —le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa sin mirarlo, mientras seguía cortando y echando todo en la olla. Después caminó con paso tranquilo hacia la licuadora, donde tenía una mezcla, y la vertió también en la olla—. Te veo mejor, más repuesto. —sus ojos azules brillaron con alegría en cuanto lo miró. Tony desvió la mirada en cuanto sintió la profundidad de la misma, mientras rascaba su brazo y volvía a tomar otro trago de jugo, sintiendo una pesadez repentina en el pecho, creciendo.

—¿Creíste que un simple resfriado me iba a tumbar en la cama más que unas cuantas horas? No me conoces, Rogers. —le sonrió de medio lado, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Sus miradas se conectaron durante algunos segundos, y ninguno se apartó, por el contrario. Cada quien estudiaba con paciencia el rostro contrario, sintiéndose extraños de repente. La atmosfera se había vuelto distinta, y un aire comenzaba a nublar los pensamientos del castaño. Sin pensarlo, Anthony dio dos pasos hacia el rubio, con él expectante, tratando de adivinar su siguiente movimiento. _¿Qué era todo aquello?._.. Entonces Stark estornudó, y ambos parecieron salir del trance en el que habían entrado inconscientemente.

—Me alegra saberlo. —fue su simple comentario, mientras era quien cedía en aquella batalla de miradas. Volvió su atención a la sopa y meneó con un cucharon. Después bajó el fuego y tapó la olla. Se quedó ahí recargado en la orilla de la estufa, mientras Tony cruzaba sus brazos a la atura de su pecho y se recargaba en el desayunador. Durante algunos minutos más, se quedaron en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir, pero no hacía falta. Tampoco se miraron más—. Creo que me daré una ducha. —el rubio se separó de su lugar, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la cocina sin mirar al otro hombre. Tony no respondió, pero Steve no esperó a que lo hiciera.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Steve suspiró en cuanto el agua caliente rozó su cuerpo desnudo. Sus músculos tensos se relajaron con gran obviedad, mientras él pegaba el mentón al pecho, sintiendo ésta vez el agua chocar contra su nuca. Sus cabellos rubios se mojaron rápidamente, mientras él paseaba con cuidado las manos sobre su cuerpo. Sus ojos cerrados le traían una gran calma que se acentuaba cada vez más con el vapor caliente que comenzaba a llenar el cuarto de baño. Frotó sus cabellos con el líquido para enjuagar, y sus pensamientos se desviaron a la noche pasada cuando dibujó a Tony. Se había quedado hasta muy tarde para poder terminar sus trazos. Había perdido realmente la noción del tiempo que había pasado. Pero es que había sido inevitable al verlo así, tan pacífico. Admitía que aquel castaño tenía un hermoso perfil, digno para ser plasmado en al menos, un trozo de papel.

Soltó una pequeña risita al recordar la velada del bar, donde se la había pasado realmente bien en compañía de aquel trío de hombres chiflados y desvergonzados. Habían tomado, platicado, reído, bromeado. En fin, había sido una experiencia que guardaría en su memoria siempre. Aunque ese pensamiento se desvió cuando recordó el accidente con Tony, y las palabras de aquella mujer. No creía posible que el millonario hubiese dicho todo eso de él, pero algo dentro de su corazón lo dudaba. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Qué tenía que pensar sobre eso? Seguramente Tony solamente lo había dicho por su evidente estado de embriaguez, y no porque en realidad quisiera decirlo. A todos los hombres les sucedía lo mismo. Aunque también era cierto que era precisamente en ese estado, cuando las personas eran sinceras por completo. Ya no sabía que pensar.

Así que deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos que no tendrían por qué estarle rondando en su cabeza, salió de la ducha. Envolvió en sus caderas una toalla, mientras tomaba otra y secaba sus bíceps y el abdomen. Después secó sus cabellos y el cuello. Suspiró satisfechamente mientras caminaba al ropero y tomaba un par de prendas cómodas. Tomó una camiseta que él había elegido de entre todo lo que habían comprado, y la contempló con una sonrisa cuando se la puso. Cepilló su cabello, y como comenzaba a acostumbrarse, lo dejó un poco rebelde. La ducha le había venido de maravilla después del desvelo que sufrió la noche anterior por dibujar.

Encontró a Tony en la cocina, paseándose con un vaso de jugo de un lado a otro. Éste sintió otra presencia tras de él y volteó, encontrándose a Steve completamente vestido y bañado. Sus cabellos aún mojados se mecían un tanto rebeldes, y sus ojos azules se veían relucientes, junto con el rostro luminoso y fresco. Paseó la vista por la ropa que usaba, y se recordó que en verdad tendría que subirle el sueldo a Potts por tan excelentes prendas. Entonces su vista se quedó fija en su camiseta de mangas cortas, admirando el camino que hacían sus marcados músculos en los brazos, y cómo estos se acentuaban más donde empezaba la zona de los hombros. Sus muñecas eran gruesas, masculinas, y tenues vellos rubios cubrían los antebrazos. Entonces reparó en el diseño de la playera, y ahogó una pequeña risita que pugnaba por salir de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta del diseño.

—¿Qué sucede? —Steve lo miró con una ceja alzada cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro quería reír. No sabía qué era tan gracioso. Tony frunció los labios hasta formar una delgada línea con ellos, con una mueca por demás divertida y los ojos brillantes por algo evidentemente gracioso que él no veía.

—Joder, Rogers, ¿es enserio? —cuestionó con una ceja alzada, y una mueca burlona cínicamente plantada en el rostro—. Pepper te llevó a las mejores tiendas de la ciudad, y tú compras _eso_. —le señaló la camiseta que portaba mientras resoplaba, dejando escapar el aire que había contenido para no reír.

—Es bonita, yo la escogí de entre todas las cosas. —comentó murmurando, con las mejillas levemente rosadas. Sentía un golpe en el ego por aquello. Él de verdad había querido comprar esa playera, aunque Potts ya le había dicho que no era la mejor opción si quería librarse de los comentarios de Tony. Él había dicho que no importaba, pero ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias—. ¿No te gusta?

—Es demasiado patriótico para mi gusto. —hizo una mueca—. Si la bandera que cubre todo el pecho viniera acompañada por alguna buena frase, entonces me gustaría. Pero _bah_…—y le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano, mientras se acercaba a palmearle el hombro con soltura, como reconfortándolo—. Jefe militar, amante de tu país, y ahora esto. Creo que debería llamarte _Capitán América_ a partir de hoy. —y soltó una ligera carcajada, arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa a Steve, quien solo negó con un gesto resignado y caminó hacia la olla de la sopa. La destapó con ayuda de un pañuelo, y sonrió.

—La sopa está lista, ¿quieres comer ahora? —preguntó mientras sacaba los platos y vasos.

—¡Vaya! Pensé que tendría que hacer dieta hasta mañana. Muero de hambre, _chef_. —bromeó un poco, pero hablando enserio. Steve le asintió con una sonrisa y comenzó a poner todo en la mesa, y Tony no soportó más quedarse ahí parado y le ayudó. Bien, quizá la enfermedad estaba afectándole sobre algunas cosas. Tendría que hacerse un chequeo médico, porque Tony Stark _jamás_ ayudaba en el asunto de acomodar platos y vasos.

Cuando terminaron, Steve le indicó a Tony que tomara asiento mientras él servía la sopa caliente en ambos platos, y llenaba los vasos con jugo. Después acercó dos platos más grandes con carne y ensalada. Tony estuvo a punto de comenzar a comer, pero decidió espera a que el otro tomara asiento. Maldita educación. Sonrió en cuanto vislumbró la cantidad de comida, sumando al delicioso olor que se colaba por sus fosas nasales. De verdad se veía apetitoso. Así que sin esperar más tiempo, cortó un trozo de carne y se lo llevó a la boca para disfrutarlo.

—Te estás tomando esto muy enserio. —murmuró limpiando las comisuras de sus labios con una servilleta. La carne estaba deliciosa—. En verdad pensaré que eres un _chef_. Estás amenazando el puesto de Jarvis, no te conviene si no quieres ganarte su odio. —y el resultado de su frase halagadora, fue una sorpresiva risa fresca proveniente del rubio. Tony admiró las tenues arrugas que se formaban en las esquinas de sus ojos con alegría, y los tiernos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, mientras Rogers se llevaba una mano al costado derecho justo debajo de su costilla para seguir riendo cómodamente. El sonido de esa masculina voz inundó el lugar, y Tony no pudo evitar acompañarlo después.

—Descuida, sólo es temporal. —dedujo, mientras daba un largo sorbo a su jugo para refrescar su garganta después de reír tanto. Simplemente el comentario de Tony lo había tomado por sorpresa, y para nada lo había ofendido, al contrario, _muy_ al contrario. Algo cálido inundó su pecho al sentir que el otro hombre lo reconocía. Se sentía extrañamente bien esa sensación.

—Eso si Jarvis vuelve, claro. —contestó juguetonamente, mientras cortaba otro trozo de carne y veía a Steve con una sonrisa involuntaria.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—Tienes que ver ésta, es muy buena. —Tony le pasó una caja rectangular a Steve, mientras éste estaba sentado en el sillón redondo, viendo con ojos críticos todo lo que el castaño le daba—. Toma ésta… y ésta otra… ¡_Ah_! No puedes permitirte ignorar ésta película, seguro igual te gustará. —y más y más cajas con _CDs_ dentro iban cayendo de forma precipitada en las manos del rubio, quien en un momento dado, solo pudo dejarlas al lado suyo. Tony estaba muy emocionado pasándole películas de todo tipo de índole y año, para que él se actualizara en el mundo del cine. Después de comer habían platicado un poco sobre las películas en los tiempos de Steve, y de la forma en que éstas se reproducían, con extraños aparatos que tardaban mucho en funcionar, así que Stark—_presumiendo de su avanzada tecnología_—lo había convencido para que vieran una cinta. Y allí estaba Rogers, entre cajas y cajas con películas que el millonario parecía sacar de un cajón enorme.

—Ehh… creo, creo que tomaré ésta primero. —Steve tomó al azar una de las tantas películas que yacían en su regazo y en toda la extensión del sofá, y Tony se giró para ver su elección. Sonrió satisfecho dando dos asentimientos seguidos con la cabeza, y arrebatándole el _CD_ al rubio de las manos. Hizo a un lado todo lo que había sacado de su cajón, y comenzó a poner la película. Después tomó asiento al lado del rubio, dejando una distancia prudente entre ellos. Tomó el mando de la televisión, y apagó las luces con un botón personal que él había instalado en el control. Escuchó un exclamo de sorpresa en el otro hombre, y ladeó el rostro para verlo, dándose cuenta de cómo salía la admiración por los bellos ojos azules del otro sujeto. Sin pensarlo realmente sonrió internamente.

No es que él tuviera un plan, pero a cada cinco minutos que pasaban de la cinta en su pantalla plana—_enorme y de alta definición—_miraba de reojo a Steve. No es que a él le gustara mirarlo, simplemente estaba _analizando_ sus reacciones. Veía como se asombraba a ratos, como su tono cambiaba a cada paso de la película, sus exclamaciones de sorpresa, y sentía el sofá moverse a causa de sus brincos involuntarios. Casi soltaba una carcajada, y era casi, porque no quería que Steve se enojara y todo aquel circo que lo mantenía entretenido parase. Y no era para menos, pues la cinta que había escogido Steve, de entre todos los temas que su colección poseía, era una película con temática de terror. Terror del bueno, y no suspenso simplemente. Así que era obvio que al otro le diera miedo, y más con el volumen a todo lo que daba. Y cuando Tony menos lo pensó, se dio cuenta de que Steve estaba prácticamente pegado al lado de él, quizá con algunos diez centímetros de diferencia entre sus brazos. El millonario se permitió sentir la calidez de ese cuerpo, que sobrepasaba su espacio personal. A él no le daba miedo aquella película boba, pues la había visto ya cientos de veces—_sin exagerar, pues era de sus favoritas_—así que no sentía ninguna especie de temor. Trató de mantener el rostro sereno, apacible, pero con una sonrisa involuntaria sobre el rostro al sopesar las reacciones involuntarias del otro. Sus pensamientos volaron hacia otra parte, entonces. No se dio cuenta cuándo fue que terminó la cinta, ni cuando comenzaron a correr los créditos en la pantalla, ni cuándo fue que Steve prendió las luces y se acercó de nueva cuenta, pasando una mano frente a él al no reaccionar.

—¿Stark?... ¿Tony? ¿Estás bien?... Oye…— Steve agitaba su mano derecha tratando de llamar la atención del otro, quien parecía perdido en un mundo lejano, pero con una media sonrisa que le informaba que algo no andaba muy bien en el otro. En un momento dado, Tony volvió en sí y alejó la mano del rubio con un manotazo, y se puso de pie gruñendo con fastidio al darse cuenta de que por culpa de ese hombre se había perdido. Estúpido Rogers. Ahora estaba enojado.

—Estaré en mi taller. No molestes. —le ordenó, mientras sin voltear a verlo una vez más, salía de la sala con paso apresurado. No dejó que Steve comentara algo más al respecto, simplemente desapareció por un pasillo. El rubio se quedó parado, confundido, y sin saber qué hacer al respecto. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Tony se había molestado por algo, quizá? Eso no lo sabía, pues rememorando en las cosas que habían pasado en el día, no había ninguna razón—_por más absurda que fuera—_para que el otro estuviese molesto.

Suspiró cansadamente y se dispuso a tratar de acomodar las películas de nueva cuenta en su lugar de origen. Había visto la forma en que el millonario había metido ese extraño artefacto en una caja negra, así que haciendo muchos intentos fallidos, logró sacar el objeto redondo, meterlo en su caja de origen, y devolverlo a salvo con las películas. Apagó la TV como le había enseñado Jarvis. Definitivamente, él no era amigo de la tecnología.

Sin saber realmente qué más hacer, recordó que cuando Stark se encerraba en su taller—_el que él jamás había visto_—no salía de ahí hasta el día siguiente. Después vino a su pensamiento que el otro seguía teniendo un resfriado. Con convicción renovada fue a la cocina, y siguiendo las instrucciones que Jarvis le había dejado escritas para hacer uso de la estufa y demás artefactos en la cocina, logró hacer café. Según Jarvis, era la bebida favorita de Tony—_después del alcohol. Aunque eso Steve aún no lo sabía—._ Sirvió el líquido en una jarra grande de porcelana fina, y tomó dos tazas. Colocó todo en una charola grande y se dedicó a buscar a Tony, yendo por el pasillo que el otro había tomado para huir. Eso le condujo a una especie de escaleras subterráneas, y sin pensarlos dos veces, las bajó. Encontró al fondo entonces el taller. Las paredes eran de vidrio, cosa que le permitió ver al millonario sentado en la silla, al parecer trabajando en algo, dándole la espalda. Sus ojos curiosos se movieron alrededor de todo lo que podía ver, y sin quererlo, sonrió.

Golpeó seguidamente donde parecía ser la puerta, con leves toques. Stark se giró hacia él con una clara mueca de sorpresa, y la recompuso para darle pie a un ceño fruncido. Se volvió a girar para seguir trabajando, pero algo dentro de él pareció removerse. Quizá la culpa. Y entonces se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, marcando una contraseña, y ésta enseguida se abrió con un sonido suave. Steve mantenía una pequeña sonrisa, y cuando los ojos color chocolate se posaron en la charola entre sus manos, no pudo sentirse menos que cohibido. Tony le miró durante un par de segundos a los ojos, antes de desviar la mirada hacia un lado.

—Creí decirte que no molestaras. Quizá lo pensé, y por eso no entendiste. —le regañó con un tono de fastidio, pero aún así se hizo a un lado después de algunos segundos de estarlo pensando, dejando el camino libre—. Pasa… supongo. —y sin esperar que Steve entrara, regresó a su puesto de trabajo, pero escuchando las pisadas del otro al internarse. Steve no hizo ruido alguno, simplemente depositó la charola en una mesa que encontró casi vacía, y tomó ambas tazas. Depositó una en la mesa donde trabajaba el castaño, haciendo que éste pusiera total atención en ello. Algo en el interior de Tony se agitó al contemplar el líquido que había dentro. Sus ojos viajaron a la figura del más alto, que se mantenía rígido con otra taza de café. De pie. Sin decir o hacer nada—. No te daré las gracias. —fue lo único que comentó al sentirse vulnerable de repente.

—No estoy esperando que lo hagas. —contraatacó, encogiéndose de hombros. Stark desvió la mirada y tomó entre sus dedos la taza de café. Tomó un sorbo largo, sintiendo como el líquido amargo recorría su interior un camino que le llegaba probablemente, más allá del estómago. Alcanzaba su corazón. Y no se refería especialmente al cálido café. Sino más bien a la calidez de las acciones de Steve. Sus ojos siguieron el humeante café, y las ondas que se desprendían con los imperceptibles movimientos de sus manos. Volvió a ingerir otro sorbo, disfrutando el sabor perfecto que tenía. Estaba justo como le gustaba. Sin mucha azúcar, con bastante cafeína, y no muy caliente. ¿Cómo sabía Steve eso? Nadie, excepto Pepper y Jarvis, sabían justamente cómo tomaba su café.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Steve, sintiéndose de repente curioso al ver planos y hojas con letras raras sobre la mesa de trabajo del otro. Quizá estuviera en algo de mucha importancia y él había interrumpido. Stark salió de sus pensamientos desviados—_como los venía teniendo_—y enfocó su mirada chocolate en los profundos pozos azules.

—Trabajo en algo. —contestó monótonamente a la pregunta de Steve, desviando su mirada y depositando la taza de nueva cuenta sobre la mesa de trabajo. Tomó un bolígrafo y regresó a escribir ignorando al otro. Quiso volver a hacer lo que estaba planeando antes de la intromisión de Steve. Éste se sintió echado de ese lugar, y comprendió que Stark quería estar solo. Se dio media vuelta, dejando la otra taza en su lugar para que Tony terminara de tomarla, pero antes de tomar la charola entre sus manos y retirarse, la voz masculina del otro hombre lo hizo detener—. Puedes quedarte, Rogers. Solamente no destruyas nada ni hables. Tampoco preguntes. —y eso bastó para que Steve tomara asiento en un sofá de cuero negro al fondo del taller, cuando la noche estaba haciéndose presente.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Varias horas después, el sol comenzaba a colarse entre las ventanas del taller. A ninguno de los dos pareció importarle eso, pues aunque Tony había terminado sus cálculos y avanzado de más en sus proyectos, y concluido cerca de las dos de la mañana, ambos habían comenzado a entablar una charla. Steve había escuchado atentamente sobre los proyectos tecnológicos del otro, quien le explicó sobre sus sueños a futuro con la virtualidad—_cosa que Steve apenas y comprendía—_y sobre Industrias Stark. Le habló sobre sus contratos internacionales que se iban extendiendo poco a poco, sobre los deseos de que su empresa fuera reconocida a nivel mundial, y sobre la posibilidad de lograr avances en campos importantes como la física y la biología.

Las horas habían transcurrido sin más preámbulos, con ambos devorando el café que él había llevado en la jarra, para no quedarse dormidos. El rubio se dedicó a escuchar al otro, pues le gustaba la parte en que Tony se abría ante él, y aún más, cuando sus ojos brillaban con descubrimiento, con hambre de conocimiento. Tony Stark era como un niño pequeño, al igual que el taller donde trabajaba.

Ya entrado el medio día del Lunes, salieron a comer algo y ducharse, y con una muda invitación de Stark_—muy a su manera—_ambos volvieron al taller. Steve se paseó también por todo el lugar, al principio algo cohibido, pero cuando Tony comenzó a mostrarle sus inventos recientes y pasados, se olvidó de la vergüenza, volviéndose un partícipe de todo aquello. Juntos movieron cosas de lugar, incluida la mesa de trabajo del castaño, quien le había dicho quería una remodelación de su taller. Estaban sudados, hambrientos, y cansados. Así que se tumbaron en el sofá negro, y siguieron hablando sobre la tecnología, ésta vez siendo el turno de Steve de platicar cómo era ésta en su tiempo. Hablaba con ademanes, con efusividad no propia de él, sobre los avances, y sobre cómo se sentía orgulloso de que algún día todo fuera como la Nueva York actual.

Tony, en algún punto de la conversación, había tomado asiento en la alfombra, sentado en pose _india_ y con el mentón apoyado en ambas manos. Escuchaba atento la manera en que Steve se desenvolvía, teniendo la oportunidad de mostrarle con frases un mundo antiguo que él no conocía, pero que le hubiera gustado ver. Sus ojos seguían las líneas que eran las cejas rubias, y las pestañas espesas que se movían con soltura cuando el ojiazul parpadeaba. Era difícil ponerle atención sin desviarse en esos pequeños detalles. Ninguno tocó jamás temas personales como la familia y el amor.

Fue después de un par de horas más cuando Tony se puso de pie y le mostró a Steve algunas fotos antiguas de Nueva York, sacadas de la red. Buscó información y le habló sobre las construcciones de varios puentes, centros culturales, y demás cosas que se habían llevado a cabo en casi todo el siglo. Steve miraba encantado, queriendo absorber toda aquella información tan relevante. Dado un punto en su conversación, Tony le había molestado con el tema de sus músculos.

—Ni siquiera haciendo pilates toda mi vida lograré algo como eso. —le señaló con tono dolido uno de sus grandes músculos que se remarcaban bajo una playera que Pepper le había recomendado—_obligado—_comprar. Steve se rascó con un dedo la mejilla derecha, como hacía cada vez que estaba nervioso, ansioso, o no sabía cómo responder. Tony había logrado adivinar aquel ademán y su significado.

—¿Pilates? ¿Qué es eso? —pero Stark le había restado importancia con un gesto de la mano, volviendo al tema del entrenamiento arduo para lograr músculos como aquellos. Entonces Steve le había confesado que le gustaba hacer ejercicio y mantenerse en forma, era parte de su vida. Jamás le contó acerca de su pasado, o sobre su entrada forzada al ejército. Esos eran temas delicados que Steve aún no estaba tan preparado para sacar de su interior.

Eran heridas donde prefería no poner el dedo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Loki tomó un sorbo más de su café, mientras desde la barra, observaba a los clientes. Algunos pedían café o té para llevar, y otros tomaban asiento para ingerirlo ahí mismo. Era muy curioso saber la forma en que la gente disfrutaba más algunas cosas que otras, en que algunas iban más deprisa, más distraídas. Era bastante diferente la forma en que cada quien tenía la percepción del tiempo, pues mientras que para unos era de vida o muerte tomar el primer tren o esperar al próximo, así lo era para otros pedir el café para llevar o tomarlo ahí mismo. Loki prefería disfrutarlo, cuando estaba humeante y recién hecho. Cuando el café mantenía la esencia era más delicioso, más benévolo. Justo como disfrutar una buena compañía.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había dejado correr al tiempo, irónicamente. Cuánto tiempo había desperdiciado sus horas, sus días, formulándose odio a sí mismo y a las personas que le rodeaban. El tiempo no lo había perdonado, ni le había regresado las horas desperdiciadas. Le había cobrado con creces sus malas acciones, desperdiciando años de su vida, tiempo de su tiempo. Suspiró con audible melancolía, y tomó un sorbo más del líquido caliente. Era una tarde fría, muy fría. Llena de pensamientos que dolían más que cualquier herida física.

La campanilla de la tienda sonó, y sus ojos verdes se movieron con rapidez solamente para identificar al nuevo inquilino. Sin poder evitarlo, las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron, dándole la bienvenida a Thor, el que le devolvía el gesto con mirada brillante, caminando hacia su dirección, mientras el Sol y sus últimos rayos caían sobre la ciudad. Loki sintió que una paz interna lo invadía, cuando el otro hombre le sonrió y sus ojos se conectaron en una muda complicidad.

—Cierren ustedes por mí, chicos. —le murmuró a los hombres que estaban atendiendo las mesas y la caja registradora, quienes le asintieron cuando vieron al rubio cerca de su jefe. No necesitó decir nada más para quitarse el delantal donde se leía el nombre del local. Lo aventó sin mucha conciencia, y tomando su abrigo, se aventuró a las calles frías e invernales de Nueva York al lado de su hermano y amante.

El tiempo había transcurrido, lo sabía. El tiempo no lo había esperado, lo sabía. Y tampoco perdonado. Pero Thor _sí_ lo había hecho. No le había regresado sus horas, pero había conseguido hacer que cada minuto de su existencia valiera la pena desde su llegada. El tiempo al lado de su hermano, simplemente desaparecía. Loki lo agradecía, de verdad. Era un hombre nuevo, y todo era gracias a Thor y sus minutos, sus segundos, sus horas. Su tiempo y sus sonrisas.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La tarde había caído ya cuando Tony y Steve salieron del taller. Ambos con ojeras visibles, cansados físicamente y los cabellos revueltos. Pero todo había valido la pena porque las horas que habían pasado juntos eran quizá de las que jamás olvidarían. Habían logrado conocer un poco más del otro, sus gustos y pensamientos. Stark agradecía que alguien estuviera a su altura, y a disposición para escuchar sus locas ideas. Steve por otra parte, agradecía el tiempo que había podido ser útil, sintiéndose bien. Parecía algo tan relativo, y la vez tan íntimo para ambos.

Tony ni siquiera había reparado en que era Lunes, y obviamente habría tenido que ir a la oficina. No se acordó de aquello hasta que la voz de Pepper al otro lado del teléfono le devolvió a la realidad de la que había querido escapar estando encerrado con el rubio en su taller. Tenía deberes como jefe de una empresa. Esos a los que había ignorado y ni siquiera había reparado. Los días se le habían escurrido como agua de las manos. Sin embargo, a pesar del enorme trabajo que seguro tendría al otro día, se sentía bien. Satisfecho y realizado gracias a Rogers y su compañía.

Jarvis no había vuelto, y eso había comenzado a preocupar un poco a Stark, y justo cuando estaba a punto de llamar a Thor y su equipo de policías para buscarlo por la ciudad, la puerta se abrió, dándole paso a su mayordomo. El que lejos de lucir apenado, se veía como siempre. Sereno, con un aura de tranquilidad despidiendo de su fuero interno. Steve le recibió con una cálida bienvenida, para después retirarse a una siesta que le hacía mucha falta, despidiéndose también de Tony, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su mayordomo, quien lo miró por largos y angustiantes minutos cuando Steve se perdió escaleras arriba.

—¿Qué? —fue la pregunta que lanzó cuando los ojos de Jarvis no dejaron de taladrarle. El otro hombre negó con un gesto, yendo hacia la cocina y verificando que todo estaba en completo orden, y su jefe, completamente repuesto del resfriado. Un peso que cargaba en sus hombros se fue junto con la culpa de haber dejado solos a aquellos dos. Se había negado a marcar y preguntar por la salud de su jefe, pero se alegraba haberlo dejado en buenas manos. Jarvis pocas veces se arrepentía de sus decisiones. Tony lo miró con el ceño fruncido cuando no recibió disculpas de parte de su sirviente, y suspiró—. Traicionero, eso eres, Jarvis. Te costará mucho conseguir mi perdón. —y sin decir ninguna palabra más, también se perdió escaleras arriba al percibir la pequeña sonrisa de su empleado. No quería saber el significado de ésta.

Jarvis se apoyó sobre un mueble, mirando silenciosamente cómo su jefe seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, pero con una chispa de alegría sobre los ojos que él fácilmente pudo atribuirle a Steve Rogers.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí *u* Ya saben que las sugerencias, opiniones, consejos, etc etc, son bienvenidos. A la autora la hacen inmensamente feliz los comentarios *u*_

_¡Un beso enorme!_


	10. 10- El precio de los errores

_¡Holaaaaaaa! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, porque yo estoy muy feliz. Muchas gracias a las personitas que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia, y más a aquellas que me comentan. De verdad, no saben cuan feliz me hacen :'33._

_Hoy dedicaré este espacio para responder los largos Rws de Darkmoon. Obviamente pueden leerlos por si ustedes tienen dudas similares (:_

_1.- ¿__Solamente Pepper es la única amiga femenina de Tony? R: Sí. Amiga verdadera solamente Pepper. Recordemos que casi al principio de la historia, Stark dijo que tenia amigos contados con los dedos de una sola mano, así que ella es la unica mujer que entra en la categoría. No por esto quiero decir que las demás mujeres no tendrán relación alguna con Stark, meteré personajes femeninos pero desarrollarán otras funciones._

_2.- Respecto al final. Lo tengo perfectamente definido desde que comencé a escribir la historia, y no, no será parecido al de la película, y mucho menos algo mmm… típico. Me estoy esforzando porque sea diferente, así que puedes estar tranquila (o no)._

_3.- Respecto a tus teorías. Sobre esto no diré nada, lo siento mucho. Esperaré a que salga a la luz, sacarte de dudas sería como darte una pista importante (lo siento u.u)_

_4.- La estatura de todos los personajes es la de las películas, y no la de los comics._

_5.- __¿Éste será el último fic que harás de este fandom y esta pareja? R: Sinceramente no lo sé todavía. Estoy muy metida en esta historia, y le estoy poniendo todo mi empeño, así que por el momento no tengo algo más en mente. Quizá llegue a hacer un One-shot en lo que se me ocurre algo más, pero no tengo nada concreto aparte de esto. Respecto a lo de Peter, la verdad no he leído comics, así que no puedo meterme en esto de relación Padres/hijo por el momento. Puede que haga una historia donde sean una familia, pero primero tendría que informarme._

_6.- ¿Sería mucho pedir un capítulo donde enlaces todas las amistades, es decir, cómo se fueron haciendo amigos?__ R: Claro que habrá capítulo especial para esto y para otras cosas. Así que no te desesperes, ya vendrá todo (:_

_7.- ¿__Jarvis es visto por Tony como una especie de figura paterna? R: Sí. Aunque esto ambién se explicará más adelante._

_8.- ¿Bisexualidad? ¿Celos? Sí, habrá de todo eso. Lo de la orientación sexual lo explicaré en brevedad, mientras que los celos esperaran un poco, pero los habrá ;)_

_9.- ¿Cuál sería la razón por la que en tu historia Tony abusa del alcohol? R: también lo veremos. La historia de ambos personajes saldrá a la luz junto con algunas cosillas más._

_10.- ¿En dónde actualizas más rápido, en FF o en Amor Yaoi? R: actualizo ambos el mismo día. Quizá con diferencia de un par de horas._

_Como ves, no he podido responder directamente a todas tus dudas, pero de todas formas gracias por hacérmelas saber. ¿por qué? Porque así se los huecos que voy dejando y tengo que llenar conforme avance la historia. Hay huecos que dejo a propósito, por ejemplo éstos que son tus dudas, pero quizá haya alguno que se me pase por error. Muchas gracias por esto, pues así me voy guiando sobre si estoy dejando el suspenso necesario o de plano la historia no se entiende._

_Ahora sí que está aclarado todo (o casi todo) los dejo con el capítulo :D_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**10.- El precio de los errores.**

Cuando llegó el Martes, llegaron los problemas para Anthony Stark. Uno de ellos se debía a la empresa, y el otro, a Steve Rogers.

Cuando despertó y bajó a desayunar, encontró a Jarvis preparando la comida, como siempre, y no a Steve, como el día anterior. Eso sin duda le hizo sentir una leve opresión en el pecho, al darse cuenta que en realidad su subconsciente había estado esperando verlo en la cocina al ritmo de la radio y haciendo la sopa que sólo él sabía. Así que se había sentado en la silla del comedor aún un poco conmocionado, repitiéndose mentalmente que eran estupideces lo que pensaba. Ingirió sus alimentos y, tratando de disimular—_fallidamente, dado de quién se trataba—_le preguntó a Jarvis sobre Steve. Éste le informó con una sonrisa y mirada cómplice que seguía dormido, quizá por el desvelo de la noche pasada, y Tony partió al trabajo sin verlo.

Acomodó su abrigo negro sobre el asiento del copiloto, arrancando con el acelerador a todo lo que daba para manejar por las vacías y frías calles de Nueva York a tan tempranas horas. El día anterior no había ido al trabajo, así que hoy tenía que reponer esas horas perdidas. Al llegar, Pepper lo recibió con un regaño y un sermón que duró todo el trayecto del elevador hasta su oficina, donde groseramente le cerró la puerta en las narices. No había querido comportarse así, pero se sentía inexplicablemente de mal humor. Sabía que por su culpa Steve había caído en un profundo sueño reparador al estar más de 24 horas despierto, pero ni siquiera se había dignado a desayunar con él. No es que a él le afectara aquello, simplemente… simplemente le ponía de mal humor_, y ya._

Cuando tomó asiento y giró su silla para observar la ciudad que apenas despertaba, sus ojos se desviaron de inmediato al cielo, y asoció el color con los ojos de Steve. Sólo que el color que presentaba el cielo era apagado, sin vida, quizá debido al invierno y la nevada que seguro caería en unas cuantas horas. No se asemejaba a la calidez que desprendía Steve, la mirada brillosa y las emociones que brotaban a través de sus irises fantásticos. Aquella magia que había descubierto el día anterior. Cuando menos lo pensó, se encontró comparando todo lo azul que veía con el color de los ojos del militar. Espabiló asustado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, al escuchar dos toquidos en la puerta de su oficina, seguidos por la entrada estrepitosa de una ceñuda Pepper. Ella le pasó un teléfono inalámbrico, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, seguramente molesta por su atrevimiento de cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Pero Tony no pensaba disculparse por algo tan banal como aquello.

—¿Quién es? —cuestionó mientras se estiraba un poco para tomar el aparato, haciendo a un lado algunos papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio. Se le había olvidado leerlos por estar pensando en cierto hombre. Ella le devolvió la mirada con esos ojos azules hermosos, pero que ni de lejos se acercaban a los de Steve. Tony se sintió perdido y desorientado por ese pensamiento.

—No lo sé. —se encogió de hombros—. Es una llamada anónima que me han pedido como favor urgente que te comunique... Es una mujer. —le informó con cierto tinte de preocupación en la voz.

—Yo no he dejado ningún hijo botado por ahí, te lo juro Pepper. —contra restó con una sonrisa marca Stark, pero su secretaria personal ignoró su comentario, cruzándose de brazos y esperando a que él tomara la llamada.

Contestó la llamada, donde una mujer lo recibió de buena manera, disculpándose por llamar tan de repente. Después la línea fue trasladada y Stark tuvo que esperar algunos segundos, mientras veía a Pepper ir de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado. Rodó los ojos y le ordenó que tomara asiento y se relajara. Ella pareció no hacer caso a sus indicaciones, pues salió de la oficina totalmente molesta. Tony rodó los ojos una vez más, mientras suspiraba con resignación. Las mujeres y sus preocupaciones absurdas.

—_¡Stark, qué gusto poder hablar contigo! _—el tono sarcástico y crudo le informó a Tony sobre quién se trataba aquella llamada. Primero su gesto se volvió duro, pero cambió. No podía ignorar esa llamada. Relajó sus músculos y se permitió tomarse su tiempo de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia su cafetera, para servirse algo que le hacía falta en el organismo: cafeína. Nunca era suficiente para él— _¿Cómo has estado?_

—Mejor que tú, sí. —contestó, mientras servía el líquido caliente en una taza de porcelana blanca—. Recurrir a una mujer para poder contactarme es un golpe muy bajo. Casi estaba sopesando la idea de tener algún hijo por ahí. Eres cruel. — usó un tono algo amargo, para expresar la molestia de aquella fea broma. Pero qué podía esperar viniendo de alguien como él.

—_Vamos, que has recibido noticias peores que la llamada urgente de una mujer, así que no alardees... Como sea, quiero verte, Stark._ —la voz de aquel hombre sonaba un poco ronca, y hasta cierto punto, demandante. Cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño, pues Tony Stark jamás recibía órdenes de nadie. Quizá Pepper, pero ella era un caso especial.

—Pues no puedo. —contestó algo más molesto, mientras volvía a tomar asiento y tomaba un sorbo de su café matutino. Se dispuso a hojear las hojas que tenía que leer de forma distraída, pues ciertamente poco le interesaba lo que el otro tuviera que decirle. Jugó con su corbata un rato, tratando de llevar más amena aquella conversación que estaba alterándole.

—_Lo siento, pero no es un pedido, como te habrás dado cuenta. Quiero verte para…—_

—Ya te dije que no. —le corto las palabras con un tinte amargo—. Y tengo mucho trabajo, así que colgaré. —pero antes de que pudiera cortar la llamada, una suave risa lo interrumpió. Una risa amarga y conocedora. Frunció el ceño y volvió a apoyar el aparato en su oreja—. ¿De qué diablos te ríes?

—_De ti, Stark. Estás negando tu origen... El tuyo y el de tu empresa._ —esas palabras hirientes hicieron mella en el castaño, quien sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y apretar los puños, completamente impotente al saber que no podría hacer nada al no tener a ese idiota enfrente para poder retorcerle el cuello. Se quedó callado esperando a que el otro hablara, dando por perdida la batalla telefónica.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —preguntó, con gesto endurecido por la seriedad. Dejó los papeles a un lado, volviendo a girar la silla y mirando nuevamente al cielo. Su cuerpo se destensó cuando un solo rostro asociado al cielo volvió a sus pensamientos. La paz que le producía su color azul, y el recordarlo, le hizo casi perder el hilo de la conversación para nada agradable que estaba teniendo a través del teléfono. Estúpido Rogers.

—_Sabes bien lo que quiero. Quiero que construyas armas de nuevo. _—le demandó con voz neutral del otro lado. Stark volvió a fruncir el ceño, sintiendo como la ira y los recuerdos fluían por sus venas.

—¿Y si me niego? —preguntó con un tono irónico, como quien pregunta por simple obviedad. Era claro que jamás aceptaría algo como aquello. En estos tiempos ya no, quizá en el pasado lo hubiera hecho sin pensarlo dos veces, pero había un nuevo Tony Stark habitando en su cuerpo. Ya había hecho muchísimo daño, y no planeaba añadir algo más a su larga lista de cosas imborrables.

—_Te persuadiré._ —contestó con simpleza, como si hubiera esperado esa pregunta desde el principio—. _No lo olvides, Stark. Sé tus puntos débiles. Y los que no, los encontraré. _— y la llamada se terminó dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Sin darle tiempo realmente para pensar, la puerta principal de la oficina fue abierta, dándole paso a una preocupada Pepper. Ella caminó con paso presuroso hasta él, quitándole el teléfono de las manos, observándolo atentamente. Apagó el celular y le preguntó a Tony si quería rastrear la llamada, pero él se negó. Se levantó y llenó su taza de café, a pesar de que ésta se encontrara casi llena. Dio un sorbo, y luego otro más. La migraña comenzaba a hacerse presente.

—¿Quién era? —la rubia se aventuró a preguntar, balanceando la idea de que Tony pudiera enojarse, o encerrarse en su coraza como lo hacía siempre. Sabía que la llamada lo había descolocado, podía leerlo en sus facciones serias que pocas veces mostraba. Tony no la miró en ningún instante.

—Nick Fury. —contestó simplemente, cerrando los ojos y sobando con las yemas de sus dedos sus sienes. El día no estaba mejorando para nada.

—¿Y qué quería? —volvió a cuestionar, tomando entre sus manos la pila de papeles que su jefe tendría que haber leído. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba ninguna realmente. Ella lo sabía. Sabía que aquel nombre venía acompañado de una sola palabra: _problemas_. Así que con los papeles en mano, regresó a la puerta por donde había entrado—. Los revisaré por ti. —y se perdió sin decir una palabra más.

Pepper sabía que Tony no tendría tiempo para esos papeles, cuando lo que se avecinaba era tan grande como lo que había estado conteniendo por años. El pasado de su empresa, y el de él mismo, lo estaban alcanzando a pesar de que Stark había querido dejar todo atrás. Era imposible e innegable el peso sobre su espalda. Había llegado la hora de afrontarse a sí mismo. Hora de afrontar el precio de sus errores. De ello dependía el futuro de su empresa, de su gente, sus empleados, de Pepper y él mismo.

Tony Stark estaba en números rojos.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Dos horas más tarde, cuando la tensión matutina por la llamada había pasado a segundo plano, y Tony Stark había ideado el plan de no dejarse manipular por aquel hombre y su organización, fue que recobró su humor de siempre. Se había mantenido en juntas seguidas durante ese intervalo de tiempo, apenas dándole tiempo para respirar y pensar en algo. Aunque internamente lo agradecía, pues así más pronto se le pasaba el trago amargo que había sufrido.

Cuando las juntas absorbentes terminaron, se permitió darse el lujo de deshacerse de su corbata, tirándola sin delicadeza sobre su sofá de cuero, mientras se tiraba en su silla personal totalmente agotado. Cerró los ojos y trató de serenarse, pero un pitido insistente proveniente de su celular lo puso alerta. Miró con detenimiento el nombre de quien llamaba ésta vez, y gruñó con fastidio, contestando por fin.

—¿Qué quieres? Logro tener un minuto de paz interna y me molestas. Espero que sea algo importante o si no, me veré obligado a clausurar tu estúpido local de nueva cuenta. —soltó de un solo tajo, sin detenerse hasta haber acabado con su amenaza. Quizá eso fuera suficiente para que el otro colgara, pero sólo escuchó una risita molesta y pudo adivinar el rostro del interlocutor. Gruñó de fastidio, cerrando los ojos en busca de paz.

—_Y yo que pensé que estarías de excelente humor. Al parecer no tuviste un buen día, espero que eso mejore al llegar a casa._ —el tono venenoso que se coló en los oídos de Tony, le hicieron abrir los ojos e incorporarse en su silla nuevamente, algo alerta ante las palabras del otro hombre.

—¿A qué te refieres, Loki? —indagó. Una pequeña risita cómplice se escuchó del otro lado. Comenzaba a odiar las llamadas, porque no podía ver con odio a quien quiera que se encontrara del otro lado de la línea.

—_Que quizá cuando llegues a casa tu estrés se vaya. Espero que en este fin de semana, Rogers haya aprendido a cumplir bien con…_

—¿Qué? —le interrumpió, totalmente desorientado—. No sé de qué jodidos me estás hablando. Tuve un fin de semana horrible. —un sonido de sorpresa salió del otro lado, y Tony arqueó una ceja sin comprender.

—_¿Entonces no pasó nada? —_preguntó con algo de desilusión.

—¿Pasar de qué? Lo único que pasó fue que atrapé un resfriado espantoso por salir a la calle en poca ropa, y todo porque el bastardo de Rogers se me perdió de vista. Cuando desperté el Domingo no recordaba casi nada de la noche anterior, y pensé que ese hombre se había extraviado o algo. Estuve a punto de llamarlos. —recargó su nuca en el respaldo de la silla, mientras desabotonaba los dos primeros broches de su camisa color beige.

—_¿No recuerdas nada? ¿De verdad?_ —Loki aguantó una risa que pugnaba por salir de sus labios—. _No sé si me das risa, o pena_. —y tras el silencio que se instaló de ambos lados, fue Loki quien decidió hablar de nueva cuenta—. _Ni te imaginas lo que hiciste en el bar, ni con quién._

—¿Quieres iluminar mis oscuras lagunas mentales? —preguntó con un deje sarcástico, pero internamente ansioso por saberlo. Sabía que el motivo de la llamada de alguien como Loki era simplemente molestarle con comentarios acerca de lo que él hacía en sus estados de ebriedad, pero su garganta se secó ante el presentimiento de que ésta vez no era nada de lo que sentirse orgulloso, o reír juntos, como en algunas ocasiones ameritaba.

—_Será todo un placer, Stark. —_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Bruce tomó un respiro profundo, antes de sentarse en una de las grandes rocas de aquella empinada montaña. Llevaban un día escalando, y sentía que no podía soportarlo más. Quizá debería haber aceptado la ayuda de Tony, y mandar un equipo especializado. Después recordó la mueca de tristeza de Steve, y se dijo a si mismo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Quería liberar parte de la culpa que sentía por haber sacado al rubio de época. La tarde caía sobre ellos, pues el Sol abastecía el paisaje con sus últimos rayos.

—Deberíamos parar y acampar aquí por hoy. —Clint lo miró desde su posición, dos metros más arriba. Bruce le asintió con un gesto, mientras se quitaba la pesada mochila de los hombros y la depositaba en el suelo. Después abrió un cierre y encontró una botella de agua de la cual no dudó en tomar. Cuando se sintió satisfecho, devolvió todo a su lugar. Estiró su cuerpo, viendo como el otro hombre depositaba su propia mochila en el suelo, y sacaba lo que parecía dos telas grandes.

En silencio, cada quien hizo su casa para dormir aquella noche de invierno, que seguro sería más helada que la pasada. Por suerte habían llevado abrigos térmicos y cobijas calientes. Estaban lejos de la cima, donde Bruce esperaba encontrar el _Iridio_. Quizá a más de dos semanas si seguía nevando como hasta ahora, pues no podían avanzar más que unos cuantos metros a causa de las avalanchas y derrumbes. La seguridad estaba primero.

Cuando hubo terminado de acomodar sus cosas dentro de la carpa, salió al frío clima de afuera, donde vio a Barton tratando de encender fuego. Se quedó contemplándolo desde lejos, con mirada melancólica al traer viejos recuerdos a su memoria. Después espabiló y se acercó, con pasos silenciosos. Destaparon algunas latas con comida y cenaron, en un silencio sepulcral que solamente se rompía por los ventarrones de aire acompañados con un poco de nieve. Esos que apagaron más de cuatro veces el fuego, arrancándoles risas juntas, pero separadas al mismo tiempo. Como si cada quien estuviese en su propio mundo.

Bruce se puso de pie en cuanto se sintió lleno y cansado, pues no era fácil escalar por una montaña donde la nieve era su principal característica. Lo peor era escalar en círculos, pues si iban de forma directa, una avalancha los podría tumbar cuesta abajo. Además de variados peligros. Tenían que ir con precaución. Así que se despidió de Clint, deseándole una buena noche con el tono más formal que pudo emplear, y sin mirarle a los ojos se dio media vuelta para ir a su casa de campaña, pero un agarre firme sobre su brazo lo detuvo. No se dignó a mirarle, a pesar de que podía imaginar sus ojos y los sentimientos que lo atacaban.

—Yo… no quise hacerlo. Perdóname. —fue todo lo que dijo. No hubo más palabras, más silabas. Solo el silencio llenó el tiempo, los segundos que habían trascurrido. Bruce se quedó inmóvil, así como inmóvil se quedó el agarre sobre su brazo derecho. Un cumulo de sensaciones se arremolinaron en su pecho al darse cuenta de la magnitud de las palabras de Barton, y deseó fervientemente que el frío pudiera congelar su corazón que daba saltos desbocados, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Barton nunca le había pedido perdón en todo ese tiempo. Sin embargo, se sentía perdido.

—Hace tiempo que lo hice, Clint. —y sin darse vuelta ni pedirlo, el agarre sobre su brazo se desvaneció, dejándolo marchar. Y Bruce no lo pensó dos veces antes de perderse en la comodidad de su casa de campaña, arropándose con las calientes cobijas que neutralizaron sus lágrimas cuando éstas comenzaron a brotar silenciosas por sus ojos, llenas de recuerdos amargos y de un solo rostro en su mente.

Bruce no podía competir contra sus sentimientos.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Loki se estiró cual gato en cuanto pisó por fin su departamento. La calidez de su hogar lo acobijó, y sonrió de forma imperceptible. Dejó las llaves en donde siempre lo hacía, y caminó hasta un aparato donde encendió el aire acondicionado. Afuera hacía mucho frío. Tomó las bolsas que llevaba, y comenzó a sacar los productos que había comprado para la cena y la despensa. A veces tenía que hacer las compras entre semana cuando Thor arrasaba con todos los alimentos, era como un cavernícola en el siglo XXI. Prendió la radio y se dedicó a disfrutar la música clásica mientras preparaba la cena junto con algunos aperitivos, y su infaltable café americano.

Se paseó por toda la sala y la cocina, yendo y viniendo, dejando aquí y allá la comida recién echa y caliente. Se dio una ducha rápida, y se cambió la ropa por algo más cómodo. Planeaba tener una buena cena en compañía de su hermano. Peinó sus cabellos negros y cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, fue a recibirlo con una sonrisa de medio lado. Los ojos azules del más alto chocaron contra sus verdes gemas, y Thor se acercó inmediatamente para darle un beso hambriento. Soltó la maleta del trabajo con un sonoro golpe, mientras atraía con ambas manos el cuerpo delgado de Loki. Sus grandes manos se instalaron en su espalda, mientras sus labios buscaban a través de juguetonas mordidas, encontrar la lengua contraria. La mejor de las bienvenidas.

Loki gruñó bajito y le dio permiso de asaltar su cavidad bucal, mientras sus ansiosas manos despeinaban los mechones rubios con sensualidad, dándole pequeños tirones. Thor jaló un poco su labio inferior al separarse, solamente para verlo a los ojos con un deseo que no quiso ocultar. Después le sonrió y depositó un beso dulce—_cursi a ojos de Loki—_sobre la otra frente, mientras sus manos se deslizaban hasta el trasero del ojiverde, para tomarlo de ahí e impulsarlo hasta apoyarlo con soltura sobre sus masculinas caderas.

—La cena se va a enfriar. —le recriminó con el ceño fruncido, pero totalmente ataviado en las acciones inesperadas y bruscas de Thor. Le encantaba la parte salvaje de su hermano, en verdad le ponía mucho esa posesión para con él. Esas manos que apretaban su trasero lo volvían loco, sumado a la notable dureza que sentía debajo. Thor pegó más sus cuerpos, afianzando las piernas del pelinegro en su cadera, haciéndolo jadear con anticipación. Loki se mordió el labio inferior, incitando al rubio. Pasó sus manos por los anchos hombros y las dejó ahí, apretando un poco la zona.

—La cena puede esperar para más tarde. —y volvió a besarlo con hambre. Ante los ojos de Thor, Loki aún no comprendía que él prefería cenar _otras cosas_, antes que la comida recién preparada.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Cuando Tony salió de la oficina, lo hizo sin avisarle a Pepper. Simplemente se escabulló milagrosamente hasta llegar al elevador. Solamente cuando estuvo sentado en su _Audi R8,_ fue que pudo suspirar con notable calma. Escapar de su secretaria personal no era tan fácil, sobre todo cuando había dejado botado el trabajo del día. La tarde ya comenzaba a caer, pero realmente no le importó que fuese tan temprano para salir a divertirse. A Tony Stark le faltaba una buena salida, unos buenos tragos, y olvidarse del trabajo... Y no. La salida con los hermanos _incestuosos_ y Steve no valía.

Precisamente era esa salida la que quería olvidar, pues cuando Loki le había confesado lo que había hecho, casi había querido aventarse del último piso de Industrias Stark. Bueno, quizá algo no tan exagerado, pero sí desaparecer durante al menos unos días. ¿Con qué cara vería a Rogers a los ojos? Loki le había contado que él estaba prácticamente en los brazos del rubio queriendo buscar contacto más íntimo, y con el otro respetuosamente tratando de alejarlo. Quería darse de topes contra el volante, ¿Cómo había podido dejar que eso pasara? Él era bisexual, estaba bien con eso, pero ¿Steve cómo lo tomaría? Obviamente no le iba a decir que bateaba para ambos equipos, pues el rubio se mostraría incómodo. Apenas estaba asimilando la libertad de orientación sexual como para saber de repente que vivía con un hombre _libre,_ en todo sentido de la palabra.

Estúpida borrachera, y estúpida lengua. Loki se había burlado quince minutos seguidos de él argumentando que Steve no se veía realmente incómodo con su violación de espacio personal, sino que hasta lo mantenía bien agarrado de la cintura, como él había podido visualizar. De igual forma trató de tranquilizarlo diciéndole que nada malo pasaba si Steve sabía que él era bisexual, y que había sido por esa misma razón que lo había llevado a ese bar en especial. Maldito Loki y sus planes para abrir mentes. Quizá con volver a clausurar su preciado local por otras dos semanas bastaría.

Lo peor era que Rogers le había preguntado cosas sobre ese tema en específico, y él, quitado de la pena le había comentado sus ideas. Vaya estúpido. Pero tomándolo desde otro punto de vista más objetivo, ¿por qué Steve no se lo había comentado? ¿Por incomodidad? ¿Desprecio? ¿Por qué diablos no le había reprochado su indebido comportamiento? Sin embargo, el mismo rubio le había confesado que no sentía ninguna clase de repulsión hacia esas personas, ¿entonces qué lo había hecho quedarse callado? Sin quererle dar más vueltas al asunto, encendió su coche y se perdió por las calles de Nueva York, en busca de alguien que le ayudara a olvidarse del mundo por un rato.

No quería pensar en la posibilidad de tener algo con Steve Rogers.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado :D ya sé que he generado más dudas todavía xD pero siempre pueden preguntar y yo responderé con gusto :D! (responderé lo que pueda y no sea spoiler, de lo contrario les arruinaría la historia). Por el momento no tengo nada más que decir. Nos leemos en la actualización._

_¡Un beso enorme!_


	11. 11- No se puede ser tan bueno

_¡Holaaaaa!_

_¿Cómo están, mis lector s? Yo muy feliz porque estoy aquí, con un nuevo capítulo :D sé que he tardado algo, y lo siento mucho de verdad, pero últimamente la escuela me ha tenido muy presionada y los pequeños ratos que tengo libres sólo pienso en dormir xD así que no había escrito el capítulo, y siendo sincera la inspiración se me fue por varios días a causa del estrés D: por suerte ya estoy superando la etapa de exámenes y espero poder subir con más regularidad, o al menos avanzar más en la historia._

_Quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que siguen ésta historia y que la han puesto en sus favoritos *w* eso vale muchísimo para mí._

_Sin más que decir, los dejo con la historia._

_Pd: El review de __**Darkmoon**__ lo responderé al final del capítulo :D_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Capítulo 11.- No se puede ser tan bueno.**

Cuando Steve despertó pasado el medio día, sintió que realmente no había dormido ni un par de horas. El sueño le había pasado una factura bastante alta. Cuando se encontró con Jarvis en la cocina y éste le avisó que Tony ya se había ido al trabajo desde muy temprano, Steve se sintió un poco decepcionado. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que Tony lo esperara para desayunar juntos? Además él tenía un trabajo, una empresa que dirigir. Así que con algo de energía renovada le había pedido ayuda al mayordomo para que le enseñara a usar más cosas de la casa, además de ayudarle en la cocina.

Después había ido rumbo a la biblioteca y se había pasado leyendo un par de horas un libro, y después otro, y otro más. La verdad es que a él le gustaba todo ese ámbito de leer, y más si los libros eran de historia. La fascinación de saber cómo había progresado el mundo venía acompañada de una cruel decepción al saber cuántas guerras se habían llevado a cabo, y toda la gente que había muerto. Es cierto que aquello era el precio por la libertad y que los soldados que morían lo hacían defendiendo a su patria, con honor y la cabeza bien en alto. Pero no sólo había soldados muertos en aquellas guerras, también habían personas, mujeres; niños inocentes. Él siempre estuvo en contra de todo eso.

Sentado en el sofá de la biblioteca cerró los ojos y trajo a su mente los recuerdos gratos de ser un soldado. Salvar vidas, encontrar gente en las casas y poder rescatarlas y llevarlas a un lugar seguro; era un gran logro, un regalo para él. Sin embargo, encontrar gente muerta, heridos, sangre y destrucción, era sentirse impotente por no llegar antes. Recordó también las batallas que libró junto a su equipo, su ascenso a Capitán, y un solo rostro lo acompañó a lo largo de ese recuerdo: El sargento James Barnes. _Bucky_ para él y para otros cuantos amigos. Su mejor amigo. Junto con Peggy, la mujer que amaba.

Ella había sido como un Sol, si bien al principio se había portado como todos los generales del ejército, poco a poco se ganó su respeto, y por qué no, su cariño. Ese que creció con arduo esfuerzo y sacrificios de parte de ambos. La quería, en verdad la quería. Y la extrañaba como a nadie más. Con algo de frustración y dando un largo suspiro, llevó su mano derecha hasta alcanzar las placas pequeñas que adornaban su pecho como un collar. Las placas de identificación militar que siempre llevaba, que le regresaban a su mundo y realidad. Que le comunicaban sus logros y su orgullo. Sus ojos cristalizaron al recordar la última vez que pudo estar con ella, sin atreverse a besarla como hubiera querido porque no era correcto. En sus tiempos eso aún no era permitido. Después vino a su cabeza la cita que habían planeado. Y a la cual no había asistido, por culpa de ese viaje en el tiempo.

_El Sábado siguiente te espero en el 'Shot of Love' a las ocho en punto. No llegues tarde, Steve. ¿Entendiste?_

La imaginaba esperándolo, con un vestido lindo en tonos rojizos y el cabello bien peinado, con una sonrisa vacía y los ojos llenos de decepción. Ni siquiera tenía como avisarle. Ella de seguro lo estaría odiando en esos mismos instantes. Llevó la mano derecha a su cabeza y frotó sus cabellos rubios con algo de frustración al darse cuenta que no le quedaba más que esperar. De todas formas no es como si pudieran estar juntos. Su tío ya había decidido su destino por él.

—Señor, ¿se le ofrece algo? —la voz de Jarvis resonó desde la puerta de la biblioteca, haciendo que Steve girara el cuello con rapidez hacia su dirección, dando un salto por el susto. Llevó una de sus manos a su pecho, para tratar de calmarse, pues esa intromisión lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido.

—No, gracias Jarvis. —le sonrió un poco, negando con un gesto. El mayordomo lo contempló desde la puerta, con un deje de curiosidad brillando sobre sus ojos, apretando el pomo de la puerta con la mano izquierda. Al parecer quería decir algo, pues sus labios se movían un poco sin articular ningún sonido— ¿Pasa algo? —se aventuró a preguntar.

—No, señor. Con su permiso. —hizo una leve reverencia, y se retiró del lugar, cerrando tras de sí la puerta de roble. Jarvis sabía que algo pasaba por la mente del militar, pues sus ojos se veían tristes y el aspecto algo decaído. Sin embargo, no es como si pudiera salirse de su papel de mayordomo y preguntar. Debía dejar que fuera _otra persona_ quien se encargara de pulir esas asperezas en el joven militar.

Steve miró por algunos segundos la puerta por la que había desaparecido el hombre mayor, y después se encogió de hombros. Quizá Jarvis no quería preguntar nada y él estaba entrando en crisis por el susto. Así que para espabilar un poco salió de la biblioteca donde se había pasado la mayor parte del día. Subió hasta su alcoba, y de un cajón sacó su cuaderno para dibujar y un par de lápices que le servirían de mucho. Los recuerdos fluían por sus pensamientos, así que comenzó a hacer lentamente y con detalles un bosquejo del campamento militar al que había ido. Al último que había compartido con sus compañeros… y con Bucky.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Tony bebió un trago más directamente de la botella que una de las tantas chicas que estaban sentadas a su alrededor le ofrecía. Le sonrió con coquetería antes de aceptar el trago, dejando que un hilo de alcohol resbalara por la comisura de sus labios. La música resonaba fuerte por el bar al que había decidido ir a tomar un par de copas. Ella se acercó sensualmente, lamiendo el camino que había dejado, dándole pequeños mordiscos hasta llegar a sus labios, donde paseó su lengua de forma sugerente. Tony le sonrió y la atrajo hacia si con una mueca de complicidad, haciendo que la bella mujer rubia se sentara casi sobre él.

Un sonido lo distrajo de su atención a aquella belleza, viendo en su celular la llamada de su asistente. Bufó con cierto fastidio y decidió ponerlo en modo silencio, dejándolo en la mesa. Lejos de él para que no volviera a interrumpirlo. Justo cuando estaba volviendo con aquella chica su vejiga lo traicionó, y tuvo que disculparse de forma educada con las cinco mujeres que lo rodeaban para ir al baño. Obviamente no sin antes dejarle un beso húmedo bien plantado a la chica rubia.

Caminó tambaleándose un poco, algo mareado entre el ruido, el humo y la gente. No había comido muy bien en todo el día, y eso sumado con ingerir bastante alcohol no ayudaba demasiado. Así que cuando terminó de vaciar su vejiga, enjuagó su rostro con agua fría para despejarse un poco. Se quedó observando su reflejo durante cinco minutos, mientras las gotas de agua se paseaban con libertad por su rostro. No estaba pensando en nada realmente. Escuchó entrar y salir a varios hombres, algunos lo miraban, otros ni siquiera reparaban en su presencia.

Pero entonces llegó _él. _

Un hombre alto, fornido, de espalda amplia y bíceps de envidia, se acercó por detrás hasta reflejarse en el mismo espejo en que Tony se estaba mirando. Él lo vio por el vidrio, con una sonrisa torcida. Se dio media vuelta encarándolo, y descubrió sus ojos azules y su cabello castaño. Se sintió especialmente atraído, y por qué no, _caliente_.

—Estaba esperando a que todos salieran. —su voz masculina y fuerte resonó por los baños que ahora se encontraban vacíos. Las grandes manos de aquel extraño se posaron en la repisa del lavabo, a cada lado de Stark, acorralándolo—. Te vi afuera, desde que llegaste.

—¿Por qué no te acercaste? —murmuró con cierto deje de intriga y misterio, mientras sus ojos recorrían los fuertes brazos y la ceñida camisa color negra. Aquel hombre era bastante imponente y guapo. Tony se sentía pequeño a su lado, y los brazos a su alrededor que le impedían un escape, lo hacían sentir en cierta parte vulnerable. No le gustaba sentirse de aquella forma frente a extraños. Él no era un hombre débil.

—Te vi con muchas mujeres… Pero eres bisexual, ¿cierto? —Tony asintió dos veces con una sonrisa de medio lado. Aquel hombre bajó su rostro hasta estar a la altura del moreno, quien esperaba ansioso porque la distancia fuera cortada de una maldita vez. ¿Por qué no divertirse un poco? Pero entonces tres golpes se escucharon en la puerta de los baños, seguramente alguien quería entrar y ese hombre había cerrado con pestillo. Tony gruñó por lo bajo mientras se apartaba del contacto y de un manotazo le quitaba las manos al otro para poder salir. Le habían cortado el momento, y ahora no estaba de humor. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, siendo asediado por un par de ojos negros desconocidos. El hombre ni siquiera reparó en el otro castaño y se metió de urgencia a uno de los baños. Stark bufó, mientras daba un paso dispuesto a salir, pero la voz de aquel extraño lo detuvo:— ¿Me dejarás así? ¿No me dirás ni tu nombre?

—… —Tony lo analizó durante algunos segundos, para después dedicarle una sonrisa torcida. Ladeó el rostro y una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios, pero de inmediato murió cuando reparó en la figura de aquel hombre y el color de sus ojos. _Eran azules._ Algo dentro de él pareció activarse, y espabiló de aquella locura. Entonces volvió a enfocar al extraño—. No, _cariño_. —y sin decir algo más, se dio la vuelta y regresó con las chicas que lo estaban esperando.

Algo apresurado pagó la cuenta de todo lo que habían consumido y se despidió de cada una, sin querer compromisos con nadie de ellas. Asegurándose de haberlas dejado tranquilas, decidió salir del local antes de volver a cruzarse con ese extraño. Solo cuando estuvo dentro de su coche, en la soledad que le brindaba, escuchando música clásica de violín, fue que pudo encontrar el origen de su huida. Bien podría haberse ido a la cama con aquel hombre, pero la razón que lo había detenido había sido su mirada, o mejor dicho, el color de ésta. ¿Ojos azules? _Y un maldito carajo._ Sólo podía asociar a ese color con alguien en particular. Y no, no era Potts de quien estaba hablando. Era aún más extraño. Y claro que lo era, porque no había podido dejar de comparar ambas miradas, y que el azul que él veía todos los días le parecía más profundo e interesante que ese azul vacío que había visto en el bar.

Así que tratando de deshacerse de sus tontas ideas, encendió el coche y manejó hasta llegar a una cafetería 24/7. Quería que quitar el exceso de alcohol de su cuerpo, y ordenar su mente.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Steve bostezó, mientras frotaba su mano derecha con la izquierda. Dejó el lápiz a un lado en el sofá, y después se estiró para desentumir los músculos. Llevó una de sus manos a su cuello y frotó con insistencia. Se había pasado el resto del día entre sus dibujos, haciendo bocetos de sus recuerdos, fragmentos como fotografías que guardaba en la memoria. Se removió un poco sobre el sofá, descansando la espalda en el respaldo.

Miró el reloj que se alzaba imponente en una de las paredes. En veinte minutos serían ya las dos de la mañana y Tony no había aparecido aun por ningún lado. Comenzaba a preocuparse, pues en los pocos días que llevaba ahí eso no había sucedido. Así que hizo a un lado su cuaderno de dibujos, junto con los lápices, y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de leche para despejar la mente. Cuando entró se encontró con Jarvis acomodando algunas cosas de la despensa que había ido a comprar en la mañana.

Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, mientras tomaba un vaso y lo llenaba con leche. Lo tomó tranquilamente, observando al hombre mayor. Después se decidió a ayudarlo para que sus músculos terminaran por destensarse. Así que juntos guardaron todo en un silencio cómodo y natural. Steve miraba continuamente el reloj, y luego sus ojos se desviaban hacia la entrada de la cocina, esperando ver a Tony aparecer por ahí. Tan perdido estaba en ese asunto, que ni se dio cuenta cuando fue que dejó de pasarle la comida enlatada a Jarvis. Sólo estaba ahí de pie, mirando a la nada.

—No se preocupe, señor Rogers. El señor Stark suele llegar a estas altas horas de la noche casi siempre. —la voz neutral, pero hasta cierto punto conciliadora de Jarvis, le hizo al rubio volver a la realidad. Se miraron durante algunos segundos, pero fue Steve quien terminó cediendo en aquel duelo volviendo a pasarle las cosas.

—No lo sabía. Creo que me preocupé de más. —murmuró. Sin esperarlo, un suave toque en su hombro le hizo comprender que Jarvis había posado una mano en su hombro, dándole un suave apretón. Él lo miró interrogante, pero el mayordomo solamente soltó un suspiro resignado, cerrando las puertas donde habían colocado todo. La despensa estaba totalmente en su lugar.

—Creo que debería ir a la cama, señor. —le recomendó, mientras apagaba las luces de la cocina, y juntos salían hacia la sala. Steve le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, con un brillo de preocupación en los ojos. Negó con un gesto suave.

—Gracias, Jarvis. Pero prefiero esperar un poco más. —y sin esperar otro consejo, volvió a su asiento en el sofá. Tomó su cuaderno de dibujos y abrió la hoja en donde se había quedado.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La puerta principal se abrió cuando Stark introdujo la contraseña en la pantalla holográfica. Miró hacia la oscuridad que era su departamento, pues la hora rebasaba de las cuatro de la madrugada. Había sido mucho el tiempo que se había quedado en esa cafetería de porvenir sospechoso, pero necesitaba pensar. Bueno, más bien, no pensar. Olvidarse de todo un rato, incluido el trabajo, la empresa, la llamada indeseable de Nick Fury, la de Loki, su encuentro con el hombre en el bar… sí, había sido una buena terapia de olvido.

Así que se encaminó hacia las escaleras, sin prender las luces. Sólo quería arrojarse entre sus sábanas con un brinco y dormir durante mil años si era posible. Pero ni siquiera había llegado al pie de las escaleras cuando una tenue luz llamó su atención. Se asomó en la sala, y miró que era la luz de una pequeña lamparita en un mueble lo que alumbraba. Quizá Jarvis se hubiera olvidado de apagarla.

Se detuvo abruptamente en la entrada de la sala, sin poder apartar los ojos de la vista en el sofá. Allí, profundamente dormido, su gran cuerpo voluminoso apenas doblado por los cojines en su cabeza, estaba Steve. Uno de sus brazos colgaba por el borde, mientras una manta acolchada estaba arrojada sobre su regazo y parte de las piernas. Identificó su cuaderno de dibujos abierto boca abajo sobre su pecho, mientras que en la otra mano mantenía un lápiz bien sujeto. Se quedó analizándolo, pues nunca lo había visto dormido. Su respiración lenta y calmada, junto con la tenue luz que alumbraba la mitad de su rostro, lo hacía parecer más joven e inocente de lo que era. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y sus pestañas parecían ser tan largas como la sombra que las acompañaba.

—Traté de convencerlo para se fuera a dormir, señor. —la voz lenta de Jarvis lo asaltó por la espalda, y Tony dio un brinco involuntario en su lugar. Su mayordomo tenía pies de gato, pues nunca lo escuchaba llegar. Debía recriminarle ese hecho pues parecía que el otro disfrutaba espantando a la gente. Sin embargo trató de disimular la sorpresa—. Pero el señor Rogers insistió en quedarse aquí. Creo que quería esperar por usted.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí? —cuestionó, mientras pasaba una mano por sus ojos. Quizá aún tuviera un poco de alcohol en el organismo, pues las palabras de Jarvis no podían ser más que una ilusión. Sobó con insistencia el puente de su nariz.

—Durante toda la noche, señor. —respondió sin apartar tampoco la vista del sujeto que, ajeno a la plática, dormía plácidamente sobre el sofá estirado cuan largo era. Tony estudió la forma de su cuerpo y la manera en que su pecho subía y bajaba, con un movimiento acompasado. Observó cómo Steve suspiró entre sueños, enterrando su mejilla un poco más en los cojines—. ¿Debo preparar su cama y la del señor Rogers?

—Sí. —fue su escueta respuesta, que salió en un murmullo suave. No sabía por qué había empleado ese tono soñador, y se sintió estúpida por eso. Agradeció mentalmente que Jarvis se hubiera retirado de su presencia sin comentar nada al respecto. Se acercó a paso sigiloso hacia el sofá, donde sin poder evitarlo, contempló más de cerca el sueño del otro hombre, y su rostro sereno y perfecto. Quería despertarlo para que se fuera a dormir, pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo. Le parecía un pecado quitar esa mueca tan angelical de un rostro como el de Steve. Entonces espabilo por sus pensamientos, y quitó la libreta de encima del pecho contrario para poder despertarle, pero en cuanto lo hizo un dibujo llamó su atención.

Contra luz lo contempló. Era el boceto a lápiz de un campo de concentración militar, al parecer en medio de la selva, por lo que parecía. Había varias siluetas, todas solamente eran sombras alargadas. Dibujados a más detalle y en un panorama más cercano, se encontraban en el suelo botas militares y cascos. Ahí terminaba el dibujo. Era bastante gris y melancólico. Aquella visión le revolvió el estómago. Steve era un _militar_. Uno de _ellos_… Pero movido por la curiosidad, se aventuró a cambiar de hoja. Encontró entonces un par de rostros masculinos: dos hombres abrazados con un tarro de cerveza en sus manos. El fondo parecía ser una taberna. Los detalles de los rostros estaban bien hechos, con líneas firmes pero suaves, las sombras bien dibujadas. Eran tan iguales, autorretratos perfectos a simple vista. Estaba plasmada la alegría, las sonrisas lo demostraban, pero lo hacía más la mirada de aquel par de desconocidos. Por lo visto Steve sabia plasmar también los sentimientos. Le dirigió una mirada cautelosa al hombre dormido, esperando a que no despertara. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que estaba violando su privacidad. Como si estuviera leyendo su diario o algo parecido. Sus ojos viajaron a las escaleras, y tampoco vio señales de Jarvis, así que se aventuró a cambiar la página. _Entonces la vio._

Era un boceto a medias, al parecer el último dibujo que había estado haciendo. No le había dado sombras ni matices todavía, pero Tony pudo identificar claramente que era el rostro de una mujer dibujada hasta la zona de los hombros. Y era bastante hermosa, al parecer. Tenía el cabello ondulado, cayendo detrás de unos hombros firmes y femeninos. Sus labios eran un tanto gruesos y la nariz pequeña, pero los ojos grandes y expresivos. Tenía un rostro serio, pero extrañamente lucía feliz, como si estuviera contemplando a su dibujante en persona. Tony paseó sin poder evitarlo las yemas de sus dedos sobre la textura, acariciando la forma delineada de sus labios y subiendo hasta sus ojos redondos. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué Steve la había dibujado? No parecía ser su madre, pues a pesar de que no había colores en el dibujo, Tony no pudo identificar rasgos familiares entre ellos. _¿Acaso sería…?_ Pero antes de que pudiese formular una pregunta nueva en su mente, tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de pasar a la siguiente página. Justo estaba tomando el extremo para darle vuelta, cuando sintió que Steve se removía en su lugar.

Tony, totalmente espantado, cerró el cuaderno y lo puso rápidamente sobre una mesilla de vidrio, mientras se alejaba unos cuantos pasos tratando de disimular lo que había estado haciendo. La figura imponente de Steve se revolvió sobre el sofá, mientras una especie de ruidos salían de su boca. Rogers parpadeó adormilado, enfocando su vista en la oscuridad hacia Tony. Lo miró durante algunos segundos mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentado, frotando con sus puños los ojos para despertar por completo.

—¿Cuándo volviste? —preguntó suavemente, pero con el tono de voz un poco más ronco de lo normal. Tony paseó nerviosamente la vista por toda la sala, todavía con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas al sentirse casi descubierto husmeando los bocetos de Steve.

—Hace no mucho. —le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano, mientras veía como el rubio se ponía de pie dejando caer la manta con la que había estado cubierto. La levantó entre sus fuertes manos y la depositó de nueva cuenta en el sofá— ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí a estas horas?

—Quería esperarte. Me preocupé porque era tarde y no volvías. —le sonrió un poco, mientras buscaba algo con la mirada—. Estaba dibujando también, supongo que el tiempo se me pasó volando y me quedé dormido aquí. —se excusó de cierta forma, mientras encontraba su cuaderno de bocetos en una mesilla. No recordaba haberlo dejado ahí. Seguramente Jarvis lo había hecho por él.

—No soy un crío. Y no hay razones para preocuparte. —le informó con un tono frío cruzándose de brazos, intentando parecer indiferente. El alcohol restante que aun fluía por su cuerpo no hizo nada para detener los golpes repentinos de su corazón. Esperaba que no fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para que Rogers lo escuchara.

—¿Acaso no puedo hacerlo? —se encogió de hombros. No sabía qué diablos lo había impulsado a hacerlo realmente, aunque muy en el fondo algo dentro de él se sintió ofendido por tales palabras. Le mostró una sonrisa pequeña, pero Stark le regresó el gesto con una mueca de fastidio que le dolió de forma inesperada. Pero no pensaba discutir por algo como eso. Steve había recibido peores miradas y actitudes que las de Tony.

—No, no puedes. No vuelvas a hacerlo jamás, ¿entendiste? —le ordenó con voz neutral, mientras caminaba con pose indiferente hacia las escaleras, dejando a Steve sorprendido y sin nada que decir. Tony no había querido sonar grosero, pero habían sido muchas emociones para un solo día, estaba exhausto. Le dio una última mirada al cuaderno de dibujos tratando de ignorar lo que había visto. No necesitaba más por hoy. Así que salió de la sala y subió las escaleras a paso rápido, mientras el rostro de Steve se deformaba hasta convertirse en una sonrisa triste, y los ojos apagados. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Un amable recibimiento de alguien como Tony? ¿Un agradecimiento por preocuparse? Vaya tonto.

Pero Tony Stark se había marchado con una triste casualidad que no se dio. Se marchó sin saber que detrás del boceto de aquella mujer, estaba su propio retrato.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Loki bostezó, tapándose educadamente la boca con la mano derecha. Se había levantado muy temprano. Thor, a su lado, le sonrió de forma sincera y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Sentados en el sofá, ambos habían estado viendo la televisión, obviamente el rubio más interesado que el pelinegro. Loki tenía entre sus manos un libro en el que había puesto su total interés, junto a su taza de café matutina. Todo lo contrario a la cerveza que reposaba en una de las grandes y masculinas manos del de barba.

Era cierto que ellos no tenían muchas cosas en común. En realidad, eran casi nulas las veces que coincidían. Pero Loki sabía que no podía estar sin Thor por mucho tiempo. No es que él sufriera una dependencia por el otro, pues había estado solo la mayor parte de su vida. Sin embargo su hermano formaba la parte más esencial de su existencia.

Una mano ajena a su cuerpo se movió hasta posarse sobre su rodilla, apretando un poco la zona, con delicadeza. Sus ojos verdes buscaron el motivo de esto, encontrándose con una sonrisa brillante.

—¿En qué piensas, hermano? Estás distraído. —el rubio se acomodó mejor sobre el sofá, dejando en la mesilla su cerveza para concentrar su vista en el pelinegro. Loki amaba cuando Thor hacía eso, pues a pesar que el futbol acababa de dar comienzo al otro no parecía importarle. Se sentía bastante bien estar por encima de sus gustos y aficiones. Ser el número uno en la lista de intereses personales de Thor.

—En nada realmente. Creo que me levanté bastante temprano. —le restó importancia, posando su mano derecha sobre la mano de Thor. Éste apresó su delgada mano entre las suyas, y se movió hasta estar más cerca. Entonces con lentitud, posó sus labios sobre los de Loki, arrancándole un jadeo de gusto. Sus labios acompasados se movieron de forma lenta y pausada, dejando pasar el tiempo lentamente. Es cierto que el rubio podía ser un atrabancado, pero en ocasiones solía tener esos gestos delicados y elegantes que Loki tanto amaba. Para él significaban mucho.

—Podemos arreglar eso. —murmuró, separando sus labios. Acarició con éstos la mejilla del otro, haciendo que su barba rozara en el rostro de Loki, mandándole sensaciones nerviosas por la columna vertebral. Justo cuando el pelinegro estaba por proponer apagar la televisión y concentrarse en _otro_ tipo de actividades _más_ productivas, el celular del rubio comenzó a sonar. Con un gruñido se separó, atendiendo la llamada.

Al parecer era algo importante, pues la mueca de fastidio que tenía Thor cambió al pasar unos cuantos segundos por un rostro serio y una mirada de preocupación. Loki prefirió darle su espacio, pues a veces las llamadas de la oficina eran personales y tediosas. Así que se puso de pie y fue hasta su cuarto, buscando entre su ropa algo cómodo para ir al trabajo. Tenía tiempo de sobra, pues el café abría un poco tarde.

Se dio una ducha tranquilamente, y entre el vapor y el agua caliente, sonrió. Thor en verdad era una parte importante para él. Aunque se arrepentía mucho por todas aquellas cosas que le había hecho pasar: los tragos amargos, los enfrentamientos con su padre… el cruel adiós. Las palabras. Loki jamás podría perdonarse todas aquellas palabras que habían herido a su hermano por mucho tiempo, y que él había dicho con el más profundo deseo de venganza. Por suerte ahora era un hombre nuevo.

Salió de la ducha, amarrando en sus caderas una sencilla toalla. Secó con otra su pecho y el cabello, y salió rumbo a su habitación. Cuando llegó, encontró a su pareja guardando algunas cosas en su maleta de trabajo. Thor era el comandante de su sección.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó de forma casual, mientras se quitaba la toalla y enseñaba su desnudez a otro sin un propósito secundario que el de vestirse. Thor le dio una larga mirada de arriba hacia abajo, con un hambre interna que no se preocupó en disimular. Loki sintió que un pequeño hormigueo recorría su cuerpo ante aquella mirada, mientras el rubio carraspeaba para seguir en lo suyo. El pelinegro tomó su ropa interior y comenzó a vestirse. No quería distracciones.

—Ha surgido un problema en S.H.I.E.L.D. Al parecer hay indicios de movimientos terroristas en el país. —respondió en breve con su masculina voz, mientras recogía su largo cabello rubio en una coleta baja. Dos mechones cayeron rebeldes por su rostro, dándole un aspecto por demás sensual y fiero.

—¿Es muy peligroso? —preguntó, tratando de sonar indiferente, pero visiblemente preocupado. Sabía que era el trabajo de Thor, y no podía negarle ayudar a la gente, pero no le gustaba el hecho de que pusiera en peligro su integridad y salud. Sobre todo en una organización de locos como lo era S.H.I.E.L.D. Se acomodó los pantalones negros y comenzó a abrocharse la camisa blanca.

—Quizá. —fue su simple respuesta. Se acercó hasta Loki y tomó entre sus grandes manos el rostro del más delgado. Lo analizó durante algunos segundos, donde sus miradas chocaron, transmitiéndose tantas cosas que no podían decirse. Acarició con sus pulgares ambas mejillas y depositó un beso en su frente. Loki gruño por el gesto tan cursi al que estaba acostumbrado, pero aun así correspondió la sonrisa del otro—. Estaré bien, hermano. Lo prometo. —y entonces tomó su maleta del trabajo y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Loki suspiró, mientras caminaba hacia el balcón. Esperó durante un par de minutos, viendo después aparecer a Thor en la calle, subiéndose a su coche y partiendo a toda velocidad sin reparar en su presencia. Él confiaba en el rubio totalmente, pero no pudo evitar sentir que un peso caía sobre su corazón.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—Realmente no entiendo por qué Steve iba a esperar por ti. —Pepper, sentada del otro lado del escritorio de Tony, había dejado de lado su libreta de notas, la agenda personal donde llevaba cada uno de los movimientos de Stark. El castaño había llegado muy alterado a la oficina, sin querer hablar con nadie y teniendo los nervios y el mal humor a flote. Por suerte Pepper Potts había podido hacer que el otro sacara sus frustraciones, revelándole los hechos acontecidos con el rubio la noche anterior.

—No había ninguna razón para hacerlo. —respondió el millonario, moviendo entre sus dedos un bolígrafo, dándole vueltas de forma distraída mientras él se balanceaba en su silla. Por la mañana ni siquiera había visto al militar, es más, hasta había salido muy temprano para no encontrarlo. No sabía por qué se sentía tan molesto. Era tan… tan buena persona que lo enfermaba.

—Quizá se sienta solo. —murmuró, mirándolo de forma fija. Tony le regresó la mirada con una ceja alzada—. Me refiero a que él no está haciendo nada con su tiempo. Tú vienes aquí y trabajas, sales a la calle y te distraes. Él no lo hace. —retiró sus mechones rubios que habían cedido de la coleta alta que llevaba, intentando acomodarlos de nueva cuenta en su sitio—. Se pasa los días encerrado y ya. No tiene una distracción, y no creo que leer durante todo el día sea bueno para él. Supongo que se sentía aburrido y quería conversar contigo. A fin de cuentas pasaron todo el fin de semana juntos, incluido el Lunes, y él pudo pensar que seguiría siendo así. —Pepper en verdad estaba sorprendida porque en todo ese rato, Tony no la había interrumpido ni una sola vez, hasta parecía estar reflexionando.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que haga? —preguntó, mientras veía el bolígrafo con atención total, como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Quizá Pepper tuviera razón, pues ese hombre no tenía con nadie más que platicar que Jarvis y él. Estaba solo en un mundo diferente para él. Era comprensible, viéndolo desde otro punto de vista. Como un pez fuera del agua.

—No lo sé. Quizá necesita algo para mantenerse ocupado. —ella pareció pensarlo durante algunos segundos. Ambos estaban en silencio, oyendo como el reloj de la pared marcaba los segundos, uno tras otro—. ¿Qué tal un perro? —sugirió, pero Tony negó con un gruñido.

—Eso no. Sabes que no me gustan los animales, Pepper… Y no me mires así. —añadió cuando esa mirada azul se clavó en él con reproche—. ¿No se te ocurre otra cosa? Busca en internet, algo se te ocurrirá.

—¿Yo? —se apuntó con el dedo pulgar hacia su persona. Alzó una ceja rubia perfectamente depilada—. Quien debería estar pensando eres tú, y no yo. Por si no lo sabes tengo mucho trabajo por hacer… el que por cierto es tu responsabilidad y has dejado botado. —y con una mirada seria, tomó su agenda y se levantó con un gesto elegante de la silla. Caminó hasta la puerta y se volvió a mirarlo, mientras tomaba el pomo para abrir—. Y será mejor que lo arregles, fuiste muy grosero con Steve.

Tony suspiró y cerró los ojos cuando escuchó el portazo, sobando con sus dedos el puente de su nariz. Era cierto. Había sido muy grosero con el rubio, lo admitía. Pero es que él jamás había lidiado con ese tipo de cosas. Porque nunca nadie había sido tan generoso y buena persona con él. Cuando Stark se comportaba grosero, toda la gente se alejaba, le reprochaban, lo regañaban. Se ofendían y dejaban de hablarle. Ese hombre solamente lo había mirado, sin decirle nada. ¿Qué clase de hombre era Steve Rogers? Porque al parecer era inmune a sus bromas de mal gusto y sus desplantes. Y eso le ponía de mal humor.

Gruñó con frustración, cuando después de pensar durante un par de hora, no había encontrado un buen _regalo _de disculpas. Sin embargo, las palabras de Pepper habían rondado por su cabeza durante todo ese lapso de tiempo. Pero Tony Stark no era un buen hombre. Después de todo, no se podía ser tan bueno… Aunque tan poco tan malo, ¿cierto? Así que tomó su abrigo sin pensarlo dos veces y le escribió una nota a su secretaria personal, encargándole los asuntos e informándole que se tomaría el resto del día libre.

¿Qué clase de perro le gustaría a Steve?

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? Cualquier opinión, queja, sugerencia, cualquier cosa que quieran comunicarme, ya saben que pueden hacerlo dejando un Rw que con gusto contestaré :D_

_Espero regresar pronto con la actualización. Que tengan una linda noche :33_

_Un beso enorme._

_**Darkmoon**__:_

_Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por tus halagos, pues para mi valen demasiado :D tampoco me gusta que los personajes se enamoren solamente por el físico, por eso estoy tratando de hacerlo más interno, no sé si me explico. Claro que las causas de la negación a sus sentimientos vendrán ligadas a todo lo que dices. Siento mucho si no puedo darte pistas sobre tu teoría con lo de Fury, pero eso sería dar spilers antes de tiempo, así que seré un poco malvada y dejaré que te hagas algunas ideas y luego soltaré la bomba xD lo siento pero esto es así jajaja. Lo de Clint y Bruce también lo dejaré en las tinieblas, pero todo saldrá (: tampoco me gusta eso de Peter homosexual, pues el que viva con una pareja gay no quiere decir que influirá en su orientación sexual, creo que eso es un estereotipo. De todas formas lo voy a considerar C: Y pues no, los personajes no tendrán ninguna fobia, pero sí algunos problemillas mentales xD_

_De nuevo muchas gracias, pues me encanta saber lo que piensas sobre el desarrollo de la historia (aunque no te pueda dar muchas pistas). ¡Un beso enorme! _


End file.
